Love of oneself
by SakuNya
Summary: Sasuke is back in Konoha and so far, life is good. But when the loss of a valuable item he cherished brings him to meet his Inner Self, the peaceful new beginning he was hopping for, goes down the drain and a sinful feeling starts to make its way to Sasuke's heart. This is my first story. M for sex, foul language and mature subjects. Yaoi, don't like, don't read! SasuxSasu!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Sasuke's day started out by being awakened by his alarm clock, at 6 AM, like any other day.

The annoying sun made its way to his eyes, making him groan and turn around to shut his alarm off

.

It was a beautiful day; the sun was shining brightly, caressing the boy's bare pale torso. He yawned loudly and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. After reluctantly getting out of his bed, he did some stretching exercises to wake himself up.

_Another day, another mission, another tormenting moment of my life _thought the raven haired boy as he headed to the bathroom for a steaming shower. He took off his clothes and tossed them in the hamper, turned the knob of the shower and got in. He let the water loosen his muscles and let a rare smile tug at his lips. After being sure he had washed himself thoroughly, he turned the water off and got into a towel.

Sasuke looked at his reflection in the mirror while drying his hair. He dried the rest of himself quickly and put the towel around his lean hips.

After combing his spiky hair, the raven made his way back to his room and put a pair of black boxers on his hips. Sasuke looked through his drawers for some decent clothing. With some consideration, he decided on a sleeveless black shirt, some dark pants, and a navy vest with a high collar, trademark of the Uchiha clan. He also took out of a small box a pendant that he put around his neck.

A knock on his room window got him out of his daze. He opened said window and saw the annoying blonde.

"Oi! You done pampering yourself?! Get down here, we're going on a mission!" Naruto shouted impatiently.

Sasuke, seeing as the blonde would break in his house and drag him out if necessary, hurried, taking his bag and putting his shoes and headband on.

How long had it been since he first put it back on? It seemed like ages ago since he was a missing-nin, a criminal, a rebel. After the war, the blonde had convinced the raven to come back to the village, Konoha.

Sasuke got out of his house at the sound of an impatient friend of his.

"What took you so long?!"

"Will you shut up? Isn't it too early for you to be whining?" Sasuke retorted.

"Yeah, well at least I don't take an hour getting ready!"

"Hn."

The two walked on the path to the village gates, bickering all the way. They were soon joined by Sakura, who hit Naruto on the back of the head as he whined.

"Ow! Sakura-Chan, that hurts!"

"You should've seen it coming" the girl said while crossing her arms across her chest.

"She's done it enough times that you should know to protect your head" Sasuke stated coldly.

"Shut up, Teme!"

This continued until the three were near the gates, waiting after their forever late sensei.

XXXXX

The sun was still only rising and the morning was deliciously cool. Just the way he liked it.

An Inner Self walked on a path towards another village. The last one he was at was in the Tea Country. The one he was headed to now was in the Fire Country, close to Konoha. Hopefully he would sell a little more than he did lately, Kami knows he needs the money. But for now, what he had would last him for another two months or so.

A strange feeling overwhelmed him. As if something was going to happen soon…very soon.

XXXXX

"Good morning guys!" Kakashi chirped happily to his team.

"You're late!" Naruto and Sakura said in unison.

The gray haired man cracked a smile behind his mask. "Sorry, seems I got lost on the path of life."

"Yeah right!" the blonde shouted. "So, what's the mission?"

"Some genin level bandits are stealing stuff from a market in a village a few hours from here. The chief is chunin level and we're assigned to capture them for interrogation and to get the stolen merchandise. Got it?"

The team all nod their heads.

"Then let's go."

With that, Team 7 left the village.

XXXXX

"Mercy!" the bandit chief pleaded as an angry Sasuke approached with his Sharingan activated.

The raven mercilessly grabbed the man's neck and slammed him against a tree. The bandit coughed up blood and looked into the Uchiha's eyes. The Sharingan started spinning and the bandit fell into a genjutsu and fainted.

All the other bandits had either collapsed or were badly injured by the rest of the team.

"Mission accomplished guys" Kakashi stated. "Let's tie them up and head to the nearest village for rest."

"Ha! Finally, let's do it quick, I'm starving!" Naruto shouted excitedly.

When the bandits were tied up and a team of Anbu came and got them, Team 7 started walking the nearest village.

While Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi chatted idly in the front of the group, Sasuke was walking in the back of it, minding his own business. Without knowing it, the chain around his neck with the Uchiha symbol on it, broke and fell to the ground. This is a valuable item that the raven cherished with his life.

Little did he know the loss of this item, would bring him closer to himself.

XXXXX

The Inner Self was still walking on the path, now only a few minutes away from the village. If he could get there quickly, he would have time to set up his little market tent and have the rest of the day to sell his merchandise.

A glimmer of light caught his eye. He bent down and took the item that shined in the light. It was a necklace, with the legendary Uchiha crest on it. This little artifact could sell for a good fortune.

Putting the pendant in his pockets, he set off again to the village.

XXXXX

"Damnit!" Sasuke cursed rather loudly in the hotel room.

"Whoa, what got your panties in a bunch?" the blonde asked.

"I lost something!" he replied while looking through his bags.

"Well, what did you lose?" Sakura asked.

The raven gave a groan. "It's nothing any of you need to know about!"

"We could help you find it if we knew what it was" Kakashi stated.

"NO!" Sasuke retorted.

They all shut their mouths at how the raven was acting. It was strange to see him this way when usually he was calm. This "something" must mean something to him.

"Well, look for it latter, we're going to the market" the gray haired Jounin said and pulled Sasuke out of the room, much to the boy's displeasure.

The team headed into the busy side of town where there were small merchants' tents, selling whatever you could think of. Sasuke certainly did not want to be here, but rather looking for his pendant.

"Oh! Look at this!" Sakura said and showed the guys a cut bunny plush animal. "I used to have one of these when I was little. Everyone had one back then; it was the toy to have."

"I had one too!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

They continued looking at the things on sale for a while. They now stopped at a red and black satin covered market tent with various items for sale.

Something caught Sasuke's eye.

He looked and saw his beloved pendant that he had lost not too long ago.

"Anything you would like to buy young man?" the merchant asked.

The team looked at the merchant, and was completely taken aback by his looks.

He had long gray-blue hair, ashen skin with a black cross in the middle of his face. His nails were short talons and had large canines protruding from his glossy lips. And his eyes… The white was black and there was a forever activated Sharingan in them.

Sasuke's mouth was open in what was an expression of both surprise and horror.

"Who are you!?"

To be continued…

XXXXX

Thanks for reading! Review please!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Meeting**

The demon in front of Sasuke looked just as surprised as the latter to see someone with the same exact charka signature. Could it be that the handsome young man in front of him is… his outer self?

Sasuke had asked who this demon was, and more importantly, what was he doing with his pendant. And why did he had the Sharingan, it didn't make sense. His life so far has not been the greatest, so he didn't want anything else happening.

Naruto and Sakura had their mouths hanging open at the demon. The Sharingan in his eyes couldn't be like their team mate's; Sasuke was the last of the Uchihas.

Everyone was wondering about the dark man who resembled Sasuke too much to be a coincidence… except Kakashi. He had sensed the demon's charka a while back, when they were on the path to this village. He also noticed it was the same charka signature as Sasuke's. It was obvious to him that this demon was inevitably the raven's Inner Self.

"Are you def?" Sasuke asked rudely to the Inner Self. "I said who the hell are you!?"

The Inner Selves' eyes softened and a sweet smile tugged at his plump lips. Who would've guessed that his outer self would be this dazzling, this handsome and this sensual looking?

Fuck, he belonged in a Playboy magazine, or better, in his bed.

Yes, in his bed, moaning in pleasure as he would scrape his teeth over that muscled abdomen, arching his back at his sinful touches, sensual licks. He would bit his hardening tits and suckle them and twist them playfully between his fingers. And perhaps, he would pleasure this raven by putting those same digits in his hot and tight entrance.

Oh yes, he couldn't wait until he could bed him.

"I believe," the demon started, "that I am your Inner Self."

Sasuke almost burst out laughing.

Almost.

Was this a sick joke? He had heard of Inner Selves and the likes, but he never actually seen one. Now that he did, it was HIS Inner Self. And to make matters worst, his Inner Self appeared to be the Demonic type. Oh joy… No! This had to be a joke. If he is in front of his Inner Self now, it means this demon has complete authority over him! The raven could not stand being controlled.

Kakashi caught the look in his student's eyes. He decided he would have to have a talk with Sasuke and his Inner Self.

"Sasuke," the gray haired man started, "go back to the hotel with Naruto and Sakura. I will handle this."

Sasuke glared.

"No, I'm staying here! I want answers to my questions."

His Inner Self butted in.

"Sasuke," he presumed was his name, "just go with them, and take your pendant, my dove." The last part was unexpected even by the demon.

A glare was sent his way.

"Fuck you and don't call me your dove."

The raven haired boy snatched his pendant and shoved it in his pockets while moving away, knowing better than to argue with someone like that demon.

Said demon smirked.

"Then I shall call you my raven."

The reply was ignored.

"Are you really his Inner self?" Kakashi asked the demon.

The latter looked at the Jounin thoughtfully. He said:

"Yes."

Kakashi was afraid that would be the reply. Of course he was, who else could match an Uchiha's charka?

"I thought so… Then let me just say this: Sasuke is a good kid. He sometimes reminds me of myself at his age. I don't want anything to happen to him and I think you know what the 'anything' is" the man finished.

The Inner Self sighed. He somehow knew that the warning was coming. No one wants to be raped by themselves, it would sound ridiculous.

But at some point, he won't have the patience he has now.

"Alright, however, I will be at his heels wherever he goes" he said. "And there is nothing in your human power that can do anything about that."

Kakashi sighed.

"Of course."

XXXXX

Sasuke heard the door of the hotel room open and their sensei was revealed… as well as his Inner Self.

The latter looked indifferent at the glare that Sasuke was sending him, which made the raven's blood boil. Why the fuck was he here?

Naruto also saw the look on the demon's face: it was the same as Sasuke's. There was also something familiar about this demon's physique. The blonde knew he had seen him somewhere before.

Perhaps the memory would come back to him later.

Sakura however, didn't seem to mind the company of a hot demonic Sasuke. The only thing that bothered her was the fact that this Inner Self could take away the raven's virginity. All Inner Selves are allowed to do that.

The Inner Self looked at his host.

"Glaring at me won't make me go away, my raven."

Sasuke growled, being more like an angry wolf than a raven.

"I swear," he started, "if you give me another pet name I will throw you through the wall and-"

"Whatever you say, LOVE." His Inner Self teased.

The next thing he knew, he was laying on his back in a pile of rubble.

Sasuke definitely had a lot of strength.

"I warned you, asshole."

With that, the moody teenager jumped out of the window into the small village.

Kakashi sighed and helped the demon up.

"Sorry about that, he's not one who likes being given pet names" the sensei smiled sheepishly behind his mask.

The demon dusted himself off and replied:

"Don't worry about it."

XXXXX

"Fuck!" Sasuke cursed rather loudly in the forest and Chidori'ed five trees. "Damnit to hell! Why do things like this happen to me?!"

He slumped down against a tree trunk and passed his hand trough his raven locks in desperation.

His life is definitely not going as he planned it would, which made him even more frustrated.

Sighing, he stood up and punched a few trees down to get rid of his anger, rolling off of him in waves. If anyone were to find him here, they would cower away from him in fear of their death.

"You're almost red with anger" said a familiar lazy voice.

The raven turned around and glared at his sensei.

"Shut up."

"Now, now," Kakashi said, "just because your Inner Self is going to be with you is no reason to get angry."

"It's a perfect reason to get angry!"

He was fuming with anger; reasoning won't make him get better.

"Just deal with him, Sasuke."

"Why should I? He's going to invade my personal space and be at my heels and I have to be at his beck and call!"

"Because that is the Inner Self law and humans can't go against that, not even you" the gray haired ninja was having trouble keeping Sasuke calm.

The latter gritted his teeth.

"Come on, let's go back to the hotel."

Kakashi turned and waited for the teen.

Sasuke reluctantly followed the man and later, he would regret having done so in the first place.

XXXXX

"Favourite color?"

"Black."

"Age?"

"Sixteen."

"Name?"

"Sasuke."

"Really? Is that because you're his Inner Self?"

"Yes."

"Do you sometimes answer a question with more than one word?"

"Rarely."

"You're exactly like Sasuke-Teme!"

Naruto and Sasuke's Inner Self were getting to know each other while Sakura watched and laughed at the two.

The door opened and Kakashi and Sasuke came in. Kakashi looking like his usual cheerful self, Sasuke looking like he would rather die than be in the same room as his Inner Self. And even more after this:

"I see you were able to cage my raven, Kakashi. I was starting to get bored without him being near me" the demon said.

Sasuke tried to get out again but the Jounin held him back, much to the teen's displeasure.

"So," the demon started again, putting a sweet smile on his face, "how about you and I get to know each other, what do you say, Sasuke?"

"No." was the monotone reply.

So suddenly he wasn't prepared for it, Sasuke was pulled down by the arm onto the demon's lap.

"Now, now, what's not to like about me to make you cringe away from me?" the Inner Self asked while faking a sad looking face.

Sasuke struggled to get out of the grasp, with success.

"Fuck off, you bastard." He snarled.

Kakashi interrupted.

"Okay, I think we all need to get some much needed rest. Let's get ready for bed. However, there are two single beds and two futons, which means one of you is going to share."

The idea of sharing a small bed with his outer self pleased the demon. The bed was small and they would have to cuddle close to get the comfort of it.

"I don't mind sharing a bed with Sasuke" the Inner Self claimed happily.

Sasuke glared at him. There is no way he could share a bet with… whatever his Inner Self was.

"Good," Kakashi said, "that'll be the arrangements for tonight, and Sasuke, there will be no arguing about that."

The raven closed his mouth in a scowl.

He readied himself for bed without a word, but on the inside, he was fuming.

When everyone was in bed, with the exception of the demon, this one turned the lights off and cudled close to Sasuke underneath the blankets. The latter flinched and elbowed the Inner Self in his ribs. But, Inner Selves are immune to any sort of injury and hurt. Only for tonight, the demon would be nice enough and give some much needed space for the boy.

Moving to the other side of the bed, the demon closed his eyes.

"Good night, Sasuke' he said.

"Hn."

And there was silence.

XXXXX

T. B. C.

First chapter, I hope you liked it (and had an easier time reading it).

Reviews please!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The first move**

Sasuke's Inner Self willed himself to stay awake until he was sure that his raven was deep in slumber. When he was able to hear the teen's deep and even breathing, he turned on the small bed to face… Sasuke's back.

He was expecting to see the raven's beautiful sleeping face, but was instead met with his back. _Perhaps if I get him to move to this side…_ the demon was thinking.

With his mind made up, the Inner Self gently snaked his arms around Sasuke's waist and poked at his stomach just enough for the teen to roll his head to face the demon.

The latter removed his arms and looked upon the alabaster features of his host. His mouth was slightly open to reveal perfectly aligned teeth and the wet muscle the demon wished he could taste. There was a glistening trail of saliva on one side of the raven's open mouth, which gave him a vulnerable look. His eyes were closed and dark, thick eyelashes rested on tan cheeks. His eyebrows were so thin and perfect, not even a sign of trimming them, they would make any woman jealous. His face overall was almost too feminine for a young man, which made the teen even more handsome and unique.

The demon raised a hand and gently brushed away a stray strand of raven locks from the boy's face. This one made a barely audible noise. Knowing he was pushing his luck, the demon closed his eyes and slept.

XXXXX

The first to be up in the morning was always Kakashi, waking up usually at four or five in the morning from not being able to sleep.

He decided that this morning, he could leave his team for a few hours until they were fully awake before heading out to the village again. Besides, he wanted to see what was on the market since yesterday, well, there was the Inner Self incident. He left a note saying he was out on the dresser in the hotel room and headed in the town.

At around six in the morning, Sasuke woke up, soon accompanied by Sakura, his Inner Self and Naruto.

_I had the strangest dream last night… someone was poking needles in my stomach and examining my body. This must be because of that damn demon of an Inner Self I have_ Sasuke thought.

The Inner Self was quite happy with his accomplishments of last night. The raven suspects nothing.

"Did you sleep well, my raven?"

"Go to hell" was the reply.

"Well, someone sure isn't a morning person."

"Not with you around" Sasuke growled.

His Inner Self was a bit hurt by the way his host acted towards him. But, the positive and sensual part of the demon's mind told him that he was playing hard to get. This thought made the demon smirk.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower so bye- OW!" Sasuke had knocked Naruto behind the head. "What was that for?!"

"You took your shower first the last time we headed out, remember? We had all agreed that we would rotate who would take it first. Since last time it was you, it's my turn now, you're second, Sakura is third" with one last triumphant look at his best friend, Sasuke closed the door to the bathroom.

"I'll be out for a while and try to find Kakashi-sensei in the market" Sakura told the two remaining men in the room.

"I'll go with you! Sasuke-Teme is going to take forever anyway" Naruto said and followed Sakura out.

The only one that was left was the demon.

He could hear the water running in the bathroom. Well, no one would know what happened now if he could make Sasuke shut up about it.

The demon reached for some clean clothes and undressed himself of the ones he had now, leaving him butt naked. He grabbed his clean clothes and tried to twist the door knob, with success. Sasuke had not locked the door or he had forgotten.

Leaving his clothes beside the ones that were Sasuke's, he opened the shower door. Sasuke yelped (yes, yelped).

"What the fuck?! Get out! I'm taking a shower!"

"And I'm taking one with you" the Inner Self replied with a cynical smirk on his face. Oh, the thing he could do to the boy.

Closing the door, he pinned Sasuke to the wall. The latter struggled against the iron tight grip his Inner Self had on him. _This isn't good! What the hell does he think he's doing? Can't he see that I hate him!? _Sasuke was franticly thinking as he tried to move.

Then, the raven felt something _slither_ on his wrists above his head, where the demon had his grip on. Sasuke's Inner Self had summoned snakes through the walls and they were now twisting tightly around the boy's wrists and ankles, pinning him in place.

"Let go of me you sick bast-!" he was cut off by the demon's hand on his mouth.

Snakes slithered behind the teen's head and circled to the front twice before tightening its grip, making Sasuke unable to talk.

His Inner Self chuckled softly and lifted his clawed hand to stroke his host's cheek lovingly.

Sasuke flinched and protested by making growling noises. The snakes hissed in disapproval.

"Aw, what's the matter?" the demon asked. "All I want to do is wash myself," he leaned close to the raven's ear, "and you."

The boy made muffled noises as if to say "fuck you!"

"Now, let's look at this body."

The demon stood back in the shower jet and examined the young man in front of him up and down. He had flawless pale skin, muscled abs and chiselled biceps, and a V line that ended in the beautiful length that was Sasuke's manhood.

"You certainly have quite the manhood there" the demon commented.

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly in shame. He was being looked upon by… himself.

His Inner Self turned towards the water jet and soaked his hair, then applying shampoo. Sasuke watched, helplessly pined to a wall. The Inner Self rinsed his long grayish hair and started to wash his body, knowing full well that his host was watching. He stroked his abs sensually and looked at the corner of his eye to see the teen was looking away, hiding a barely there blush. Smirking, he rinsed his body and moved towards Sasuke.

"Your turn."

The moment he said, the raven started struggling again. The demon willed the snakes to hold the boy's head up to reveal his neck. Applying body wash to his hands, he started rubbing Sasuke's neck to create a thick lather.

Sasuke was shaking. He never shakes. _What the hell is happening to me? Why can't I break free from these snakes and why am I feeling… whatever it is that I'm feeling?_

The demon stroked the teen's shoulders, arms and abs, smirking from ear to ear. He bent down and starting placing feather light kisses on the boy's neck and shoulders.

Everywhere he kissed, it left burning sensations lingering for a few seconds. Sasuke was actually enjoying this. _No! This is just some sort of…Kami, what is going on?_

His Inner Self finished lathering his upper body and was now heading south. Sasuke struggled, knowing what the demon was thinking. He made muffled noises but in vain. The demon passed his hand over the impressive length and teasingly squeezed the raven's testicles, making the latter moan unwillingly.

"You like that, don't you, Sa-su-ke-chan?" the demon teased.

Sasuke did not want to make that kind of sound. It was a weak sound; he did not want to be _weak_. But the sensual strokes his Inner Self was giving him made his mind go blank.

Finally, Sasuke's Inner Self rinsed him off and made the snakes disappear. Sasuke was about to beat the son of a bitch, but this one was already out of the still running shower and was in the hotel room.

He felt so dirty. He had been touched by none other than his Inner Self, the demonic thing that lives by his emotions. Taking in a shaky breath, he stood in the shower and washed his hair.

He will never be able to get this feeling away from him. Nor get the memory of how those hands made him feel.

XXXXX

Sakura and Naruto had come back to the hotel room with Kakashi. The trio were laughing about something the blonde had said. Then, the tension and pressure in the room hit them like a ton of bricks.

Sasuke was sitting fully dressed on one of the beds, while his Inner Self was sitting on the other. There seemed to be an uncomfortable presence between the two. Naruto, being dense as he is, didn't notice this and started ranting.

"Sasuke-Teme, what's the depressing look for?"

"I'm thinking."

"Well, you don't have to look like you lost a fight against me."

"Hn."

"Is that all you ever say? 'Hn'? You could say something else, you know!"

They kept talking, ignoring the demon that was only a few feet away.

Sakura looked at said demon and saw that this one was glaring at Naruto's back, as if trying to kill him with his looks. It's scary when you're only a few inches away.

Kakashi broke the conversation.

"Okay guys, start packing, we're heading back to Konoha."

Everyonr got busy getting their things together: Sasuke and Sakura packed the necessities, Kakashi had a few more things than needed and Naruto was always over packed. Sasuke's Inner Self seemed to be a traveler, so he basically had the things he needed on his trips.

When everyone was done, they all headed out.

XXXXX

"Hurry up, Naruto!" Sakura shouted impatiently.

"Okay! Sheesh!"

Team Seven had stopped for a pee break and Naruto was taking all his precious time.

When the blonde had finally come back from behind some bushes, they kept walking. The village would be in view in an hour or so.

Sasuke was still quite tense about being near the one who touched him in those sinful ways. Why had he felt like he liked it, when frankly, he thought it was disgusting being pleasured by yourself. He's sixteen, going to be seventeen, and still has not masturbated, or touched himself, to be pleasured and relieved of whatever it is that gives people this desire.

The feeling of someone watching him struck the raven.

Turning around to see who it was, the teen was met by red eyes, eyeing him hungrily. That bastard of an Inner Self was looking at him in the same way he did in the shower that very morning. _That son of bitch is going to pay for this._

XXXXX

"Finally! We're in Konoha" Naruto exclaimed happily. "Now, I am off to go eat some ramen, see ya!"

With a final wave of the hand, the blonde sprinted off to Ichiraku's.

Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke, and Sakura was way too overwhelmed by the two Sasukes to stay any longer. The both of them looked at each other: one with hate, the other with lust and many other emotions.

"So, let's go to your place then" the demon said.

"No," Sasuke started, "there is no 'we'. I am going to my place without you."

"I believe you can't do that, my raven. I am your Inner Self and the law says you listen to me. So, I say you and I go to your place."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. He would not say anything. He knew he had no choice but to listen to him, but he wasn't about to say that.

They walked in uncomfortable silence all the way to Sasuke's apartment. When they were there, the teen took out his keys and unlocked the door.

"Nice place you have here" his Inner Self commented.

"Hn."

"There you go with that sound again."

The boy balled his fists. The things he wished he could do to this demon right now.

This was going to definitely be the worst moment of his life.

XXXXX

T. B. C.

So how is it so far? I hope you all enjoy it. (:

Just so you know, Sasuke's Inner Self is his demon when he has the curse mark, I just haven't found a decent spot in my story to reveal his wings.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! Sorry it took long to update this chapter; school got me distracted for a while.

Anyways, I hope you like the story so far and I would appreciate it if you could give me some reviews.

Alright, enjoy!

All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

XXXXX

**Chapter 3: An arrangement. **

Tsunade sighed for the hundredth time that day. Being Hokage was an honour, but really, the elders could at least hire a secretary to the all this damned paperwork! She took a sip of her sake and continued checking mission reports, letters and the likes. A knock on the door saved her. Hurriedly, the Hokage hid the sake bottle under her desk and tried to look busy.

"Come in" she said.

Kakashi came in with a serious look on his face.

"Hokage-Sama," the man started, "Team seven and I just came back from our mission and I have the report to give you."

Tsunade suppressed the urge to groan. More paperwork.

"Alright, thank you" she said and took the report from the Jounin's hand. "Is there something bothering you? You look as if you're thinking about someone's death."

Kakashi sighed.

"We met Sasuke's Inner Self during the mission."

Tsunade's jaw almost hit the floor at that sentence.

How in the world had this happened? No one in the Village Hidden in the Leaves has ever come back from a mission saying "Hey, I met my Inner Self! Have a nice day!" How is Sasuke supposed to go on his missions, let alone show up to get them, with a being at his heels charming him into making love?

"Are there the information about this in the report?" the Hokage asked.

"Yes, I thought it was important to mention it."

"Alright then. Report to me about their situation, understood?"

"Hai."

The man disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Well, now she had something that was much more interesting than paperwork to pass the time. _I think I'm going to have a lot of research to do._

XXXXX

"Stop. Looking. At. Me!" Sasuke shouted from the kitchen counter to the demon gawking at him from the living room.

Sasuke was cooking dinner while trying to ignore the hungry stares from his damned Inner Self.

"But why?" said demon asked innocently.

"Because, you're looking at me as if you're a wolf and I'm a pack of meat. I know that look in your eyes: it's lust and I HATE it" the raven said with a tone dripping with venom.

In a second, the demon was in front of him, arms on either side of his body against the counter. He leaned forward close to the raven's ear and whispered:

"I know you're just playing hard to get."

The tone of his Inner Self's voice was _sexy_ for a lack of a better word. The teen felt himself heat up at the closeness of his Inner Self. _I'm probably just hot; I need to put down the heat in the house, that's all… _The demon licked Sasuke's ear and the boy pushed him back with force.

"You disgust me" he hissed at the demon.

A malicious smile played on his lips.

"You make me lustful."

The raven had had enough of this.

"Listen to me, you bastard!" he started, "I hate you, and I don't want anything to do with you, so, get the fuck away from me! I am not going to stand around with you following me wherever I go and listen to what you have to say! You're nothing but love-sick demon that can't keep his hands off people and invade their privacy. I don't get why you're so intent on staying with me if I don't want to be near you! Is sex the only thing you want from me?! If that's so, then fuck off, because I have no intentions of letting you touch me like you did in the shower this morning! Now leave me the hell ALONE!"

He took a deep breath after his speech.

The Inner Self's face stayed emotionless through the whole speech.

"You want me to leave, now?" he asked impassively.

Sasuke didn't quite register what the demon said. Was he actually going to leave?

"Yes."

"…Alright then."

His Inner Self took what he had brought with him and stood by the door. Opening it, he said without facing Sasuke:

"If you ever want to look for me, I won't be far. Just look around in the forest surrounding the village for my charka."

With that, the demon left.

…_It's so quiet in here _the raven thought. _No matter, he's gone, and I'm happy…right?_

Sasuke continued his cooking and noticed just now that he had started making enough for two people. He wasn't actually going to give some to that demon, was he? Shaking his head to get rid of the thought, he made dinner silently.

After setting his plate down on his table, he started eating. But, after the first few bites, he was no longer hungry. _What in the world is bothering me like this?_ It couldn't have been his Inner Self; he clearly stated that he wanted nothing to do with him. Then why was he acting this way? He set his plate on the counter and didn't bother doing the dishes.

Sasuke had never had a sense for knowing what he was feeling. He knew he had felt emotions like this before, but he couldn't put a name on it. This bothered him to no end.

He removed his dirty clothes and tossed them in the hamper. He didn't bother putting anything else on except his boxers to get in bed. He was in great need of rest after all that had happened.

Closing his eyes, he saw all the memories of that last two days. Soon, he fell asleep.

XXXXX

The demon sat in the teen's open window and watched him sleep an uncomfortable sleep. The boy had a scowl on his face and sweat on his forehead. Sometimes, he would open his mouth to take shallow breaths and tossed and turned around in his bed. A sad expression made its way to the Inner Self's face. The young man that had ordered him to get out of his house, is nothing but a vulnerable child in the privacy of his bed. He had seen Sasuke vulnerable and adorable before in the hotel, but he never saw him sad, scared, innocent and vulnerable all at once.

A lone tear slid across the demon's face. He wiped it off with the back of his hand. Fortunately, he wasn't the only one crying. Sasuke had a pool of tears on his pillow (there wouldn't be as much if it weren't for all the drool). A small smile made its way to the demon's lips.

He climbed inside Sasuke's room and shut the window quietly.

"AH!"

The scream that ripped from the teen's throat startled the Inner Self, making him jump and almost land on his face. The raven was no doubt having _that_ nightmare.

The demon sat on the bed and stilled his host. Another scream resonated in the small room. He shook Sasuke gently to pry him awake, but the boy was not going to wake up easily.

"Sasuke, wake up…" the Inner Self cooed.

He took the struggling raven in his arms and hugged him tightly, hoping he would wake up from his dream. Soon, he gasped audibly and relaxed, his tense body sagging on the demon. Deep pants were heard.

"Who, wha…?" the boy murmured almost inaudibly.

His Inner Self rubbed his back.

"It's alright now."

Almost immediately after the sentence was said, Sasuke, unwillingly, started crying freely; something he hadn't done since… a while.

The demon placed the teen against the headboard so he could look at him. With a gentle hand, he wiped away a few tears, where others formed. Smiling, he got up and went inside the bathroom and took a wet face cloth. He came back and sat down in front of Sasuke.

"Don't move, Sasuke" he said and passed the cloth over the boy's mouth and eyes, removing sweat, drool and tears while cooling off his face from a fever, no doubt caused by leaving the window open. The teen let his Inner Self do this without complaint: he was just too tired to argue.

"Do you often have nightmares?" his Inner Self asked while soaking the cloth in a water filled bowl the raven had failed to notice.

He nodded, not wanting to go into this subject.

"Why are you here?..." the raven asked.

His Inner Self smiled.

"Did you really think I was going to leave so easily?" he replied.

Sasuke sighed. Of course he had doubted that the demon would stay away for long. It wasn't a surprise to him, but to show up in the middle of the night…

"Look," the demon tilted his outer self's head up to look him in the eyes, "we can talk about this, about my attempts in seducing you. I know that you hate being controlled and manipulated in those ways. I'm sorry that I took advantage of you in the shower and it won't happen again, unless of course… you trust me."

The teen had trouble just trusting the words of his Inner Self. He didn't want to become friends, or lovers for that matter, so why should he want to talk about this?

But, was he really thinking the truth, or was he trying to convince himself of that?

He passed a hand trough his hair, exasperated. _I don't know what to do._ _I get these feelings every time he's near me, but still, I don't want things like this happening. _It was a hard decision for the boy. Would they talk about this arrangement, or would they pretend they never met? Even if they do the latter, Sasuke highly doubted his Inner Self would stay away for long.

"Think about it" the demon reassured his outer self.

He reopened the window and jumped out, closing it behind him before he flew away.

Wait, "flew away"?

Sasuke got to the window to look at what his eyes saw, but his mind refused to acknowledge. When he searched in the sky above the village, all he saw was darkness, lit only faintly by stars and the moon. _It must've been my imagination. I really need to sleep._

With that thought in mind, the raven went back to his bed and hoped the nightmares would stay away.

It was bad enough he let his Inner Self see him in his weakest moments.

XXXXX

Thank goodness it was Sasuke's day off from missions, he desperately needed to relax. His apartment wasn't the best place to do just that though, so he took a walk in the village to get to the hot springs. Most days the springs would be crowded, but for some reason, Wednesdays never had a lot of people or none at all. So today, Sasuke was lucky to find the place empty, except for a few girls who, thankfully, had their own springs.

In the men's changing room, the raven took off his garments and placed them in a shelf with his other belongings, put a towel around his waist and opened the sliding panel door.

There was steam rising from the water, a delicious sensation if you ask him. He disposed of his towel on a bench and dipped his legs in the water. It was such a peaceful feeling. The teen sat down so his body was completely submerged. Tilting his head back, he wet his hair and leaned his head against the sides of the spring.

Relaxing here always put his mind at ease and helped him think. He thought about the arrangement between him and his Inner Self. Perhaps he could try it. Last night, his Inner Self proved that he did not always want to have sex and could be kind and caring. On the other hand, he could also be a sex-wanting jerk.

And speak of the devil!

The demon was pushing the panel door aside to come out. When his eyes landed on Sasuke, he almost couldn't resist the temptation of that heavenly body against his. However, he would be patient id this were to work out right.

Sasuke could have run for the hills. He wasn't ready for the decision yet! He needed more time to think, without the distraction of the Inner Self that was making his over to him!

"I wasn't expecting to see you here, my raven" the demon purred in a hushed tone.

Sasuke tried to distance himself away from where the demon was getting in the spring, but this one wrapped his arm around the teen's shoulders and brought him closer. That feeling in the pit of the raven's stomach was back again. It was annoying him so much!_ Why am I always feeling this way around him? What is it that I'm feeling anyway? _

"I hope you don't mind me spreading my wings a bit" the demon interrupted Sasuke's thoughts.

"W-wings?" Oh great, now he was stuttering.

The Inner Self released the boy and hunched his back forward. His shoulder blades moved, making odd noises that sounded like bones raking against each other. In a swift move, two wings came out of the demon's back, shaped like webbed hands. He truly was a being from hell.

XXXXX

T. B. C.

Thanks for reading, reviews please!


	5. Chapter 4

All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

XXXXX

**Chapter 4: Limits and mixed emotions**

The winged creature beside Sasuke in the hot springs was smirking at the look this one had plastered on his face. His mouth was open in surprise and horror and disgust. The demon didn't mind, he always had that reaction from other people before, so it was nothing new to him.

The raven got back a few feet. He was never scared, but to see what he was inside his ice heart didn't please him much. He was never addicted to how he should look, but to see this ugly creature that was _him_ made him sick to his stomach.

"What's the matter? Is it the wings? If it is I could put them back, although I'm much more comfortable with them spread open" the demon said with a worried look.

Perhaps this Inner Self wasn't like the other Demonic types. Perhaps the worrying and caring for Sasuke really was genuine.

"Ie, it's fine" the teen stated rather quickly.

_Can I really trust him? I mean, he is here with me and the only attempt at seducing me was putting his arm around my shoulder… _

"There seems to be something on your mind. Care to share?" his Inner Self asked teasingly.

Sasuke sighed. _I guess I can try._

"If you really want me to trust you, than this arrangement, what is there to it?"

The demon smirked. He knew the raven would come around soon enough; he just needed a little push. With this arrangement, there is a high chance of success.

"Perhaps we should talk this over at your house."

"Fine, but just so you know: I'm not necessarily saying that I'll do it" Sasuke replied dryly.

"Hn."

The two stayed in the hot springs but stayed a few feet away from one another. The only small conversations were started by the Inner Self, whereas Sasuke would only give short answers or grunts as replies.

They didn't stay very long after two other men had arrived for a dip. So, they headed inside the changing rooms.

The demon couldn't resist a sneak at that fine ass that was his host's. It was odd that he hadn't noticed before, but the way his body looked was… _feminine._ His hips were very large for a young man and since he is constantly working out, his body developed a V shaped upper body. With the joint two elements put together, his body looked curvy and un-manly. But if looked at from the front, there is no way you could say that this was a woman's body, noticing the biceps and toned abs. His whole complexion was contradiction in itself. Like a man trapped in a woman's body, but could still look masculine.

Sasuke noticed the way his Inner Self was looking at him. He glared.

"Didn't I tell you to stop fucking staring at me!?"

The demon had a smirk on his plump lips as he muttered a "sorry".

When the pair were changed and had their belongings, they went back out in the village. Sasuke didn't like the stares he was getting, although he was used to it with fangirls, the attention from others really annoyed him. It was no doubt caused by the presence of his Inner Self.

Hold on, the villagers didn't know the raven had met his Inner Self. Which could only mean one thing: Naruto had opened his loud mouth…again.

The two stayed quiet for a long time, mostly in the village, so not to attract unnecessary attention. When they were at Sasuke's apartment, this one took out his keys and opened the front door. He took off his shoes before entering, as did the demon.

A tense silence followed.

"What is it you what want to know?" the demon asked, referring to their arrangement.

Sasuke thought a moment before answering.

"What is there to this? Rules, limits, I want to know every detail."

His Inner Self motioned to sit down on the couch. He then started talking.

"It's like a contract," he started, "each of the parties has their role to play in it. You want to know about limits? Well, my limits are like not using medical instruments for, how to put this, 'pleasure'. I have others, but mine are not important. I want to know what you won't accept for the time being."

The teen thought about what made him uncomfortable in this sort of "relationship".

"For the time being, as you said it, I don't want you attempting to rape me in the shower, I don't want you sleeping with me, and I don't want you to do any sexual things to me."

"Will it be alright if I'm allowed to touch you?"

Sasuke wasn't sure what he meant.

"Not sexually, just little caresses here and there" the demon reassured, as if able to read Sasuke's mind and answer his unspoken question.

"I'd rather you not, but if you really can't help yourself, just do it discreetly. And only in front of my team" he added the last part to make sure he would not caress him in front of the whole village.

"That's fine with me then" his Inner Self nodded. "Is there anything else?"

"Yeah: I don't want any sex until I say so. And that might be _never_" the raven hissed.

The other matters of their contract were discussed as well. Soon enough, the pair came to an agreement about how they would work this out. They talked about the dominant and the submissive roles, where was the boundary of where they could touch (the demon being everywhere and Sasuke in certain spots only). The time passed quickly and it was nearing six o'clock.

The demon looked at the clock. Surely his raven would be hungry by now.

"Don't you eat at all? In the time I've known you, it seems you eat like a bird."

This was true. Sasuke never had a big appetite for someone who seems to be always training. Most would say that so much training would surely build up an appetite, but the teen never ate a lot.

"I only do so on missions" he thought a moment, "and when someone visits."

He was referring to the demon's presence.

"Other than that you don't eat?" he was bewildered.

"Just what I'm hungry for."

It dawned on the Inner Self why the boy looked so slim: he scarcely eats. Even though it was apparent that the teen was muscled, it showed that he doesn't eat much.

"You could get anorexic if you continue doing that" the demon's eyes darkened, "or worse: become bulimic."

"I have a small stomach and a high metabolism, it's normal for me to look how I am."

"But it's not normal to lose your appetite after three bites of your meal."

The way the demon had said it, sounded like he had seen it first hand.

Then that would mean…

"You watched me eat last night?" Sasuke asked while glaring.

"Yes. You shouldn't be surprised by now, I mean, I was watching you sleep too."

It was true the raven shouldn't think this is anything new. All Inner Selves have a tendency to look after their outer selves.

The teen sighed. He would have to live with this if he was going to let the demon stay.

XXXXX

Latter that evening, the Inner Self was in the kitchen cooking for Sasuke and himself. The raven had said that it wasn't necessary and that he was able to cook. But the demon had insisted that making ten grains of rice and drinking water was not a meal. He almost had to drag Sasuke out of the kitchen to get started on the food. The raven did have a tiny stomach and a high metabolism, but that didn't bother that despite having a small stomach, it could stretch and become twice it's sized for more food. It would give him more energy and would satisfy him longer.

Of course, the Inner Self had to consider that the teen had an appetite to match his stomach size. He even asked how much the raven weighed. The demon would probably have to force down a few bites of food down Sasuke's throat.

After what seemed like forever, he had finally finished making the meal and had set the table.

"Dinner's ready! Now don't make me come and get you and get your ass in here!" the Inner Self shouted after the raven that was brooding in his room.

The boy came in the kitchen and when he saw the quantity of food that was on the table, he almost jumped back in surprise.

"What is this?" he asked bitterly.

"This, my raven, is dinner. And not to worry, you don't have to eat it all. I just didn't know what you liked more so I made a variety of things. Well, lets get seated" the demon said with a smile on his lips as he sat down.

Sasuke did the same. He wasn't all that hungry… or perhaps he was just suppressing his hunger. In any case, he took a few things on his plate that he liked, but like every meal he had, after five bites and a few sips of water, he was suppressing his urge to eat.

His Inner Self took notice of this behaviour and said:

"You should really eat more; it's not good for your health to be ingesting so little to eat."

The look on the demon's face was a worried one. But, Sasuke still didn't feel like he should eat more. It wasn't because he didn't like the way he looked or he thought he was gaining too much weight; it's been like this for him ever since he came back to Konoha.

"Listen," the Inner Self said, "I think it's just that you may be suppressing your appetite because your emotions are tangled up. You're probably not the way you were back when you were a kid, ne? I know from how you look that it hasn't been long since this started."

The demon hit what was Sasuke's problem. It was exactly as he said it: he could be depressed and yet he's also keeping that locked up inside without taking medication. That's also the reason why at night, he's having nightmares about _that_ night.

Sasuke didn't answer because he knew it was true. He just doesn't pay any attention to it and thinks it'll go away on its own.

"Just leave me alone, please" the boy murmured.

His Inner Self came and sat beside his host and took his chopsticks, making the latter frown.

"What are you doing?"

"Open your mouth, please."

The demon was determined to get some food in that scrawny body. He held the chopsticks with food up to the teen's mouth like a mother feeding her baby, whereas the child would not open their mouth, which was the case with Sasuke.

"I'm not hungry" he stated and got up from his seat and headed for his bedroom, slaming the door behind him.

His Inner Self stayed in the kitchen looking at the empty seat that used to have a certain raven sitting in it a few moments ago. Perhaps he could do Sasuke a favour and get him a therapist, or do some sort of therapy with him. Acupuncture works for pretty much anything; maybe it would work for his emotional issues.

He did the dishes and stored the leftovers in the fridge when his meal was done. He should add to the list of things to get for Sasuke a dishwasher: a new cleaning robot for the kitchen that was bought only by the richest. With all the cash the teen had, he could surely get one.

After placing the dishes back in their respective place, the demon wandered over to his host's bedroom and knocked silently on the door. He heard a muffled response and took it as a "come in".

He opened the door and the raven had his head turned the other way.

"I was thinking about getting a therapist for you, unless you feel better doing the second option I have in mind" the demon said evenly.

"And what would that be?" the brooding raven asked coldly.

"Acupuncture, aromatherapy, massages, things like that. Or else it's anti-depressants for you."

Sasuke didn't hesitate a moment on choosing the second choice he was given. There is no way he was going to see a shrink and talk about his emotions and see pictures in ink blobs. As for medication, he wasn't going to be comfortable taking them on missions.

The Inner Self was happy not having to fight his outer self into making a choice.

"I'll be going to bed then, good night, my raven."

The moment he was out, Sasuke let out a sigh. Why is it that every time the demon was around him, he just lost himself? It's as if he's put under a spell.

Deciding it was better to not contemplate on this, he readied himself for bed. Unwelcome nightmares and dreams of demon eyes making their way in Sasuke's head.

XXXXX

T. B. C.

I hoped you liked it, I really had no inspiration for this chapter… so please tell me if it was ok!

Reviews please!


	6. Chapter 5

All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

XXXXX

**Chapter 5: Depression **

"Yes, I would like him to stay off for a while" the demon said to the Hokage's intention.

"Well," she started, "if he's emotionally unstable, I don't why he should be on missions in the first place. It's amazing how hard headed that boy can be."

Sasuke's Inner Self had made a personal demand to Tsunade herself to make sure his host would not go on missions for a while, the time he could get his emotions in check. And maybe have some alone time with the raven, if he was lucky.

"Alright, he has as long as it takes until he is fit to go on missions" the blonde woman stated.

XXXXX

It was raining. A perfect day to laze around in the house, but of course, he had missions to do.

Sasuke groggily got out of bed and made his way towards the kitchen, he was hungry for a toast. He almost jumped out of his skin when he saw two hand-like wings opened in front of the counter. The demon, sensing the teen's presence and fear, turned around with a comical smile plastered on his face.

"Sorry for the scare I caused, I know it's not too good to deploy my wings so early in the morning."

He was laughing at him for the love of Kami!

"Why are you up at this time, knowing you, you would probably be sleeping by now" the raved hissed.

"I wanted to make sure you would not go on any missions."

Sasuke's eye twitched in fury.

"WHAT!?"

"You're emotionally unstable and you shouldn't even have the strength to be up. It's a wonder how you survive" the Inner Self said calmly so not to cause the raven any more stress. _I really need to get started on his acupuncture treatment._

Sasuke was shaking with anger. How dare his demon of an Inner Self do this? Just because of some locked up feelings, he had to endure going through being with him instead of being busy on missions. He wanted to kill the demon right now and hope to hell that he would stay that way. "Emotionally unstable"?! That was ridiculous, preposterous, it was so…

It was so…

So… true.

Yes, it was true. _I know that I'm in no position to be on missions, but I don't want others to think of me as weak… Kami, what am I going to do? This demon is saying the truth I don't want to admit to myself _the raven thought.

His Inner Self was gazing passively at him, waiting for Sasuke to respond to what he had said. The answer was a surprising one.

"I… I don't know what to do."

The demon smiled reassuringly and placed a gentle clawed hand on the boy's shoulder. Said teen looked up helplessly into the red orbs of his Inner Self, seeking answers to his troubled mind.

"You ask for help, at least, that's what most people do" the demon said quietly.

"…Please, h-help me."

He was stuttering from the effort he had to make to say that.

The Inner Self smiled and took the teen back in his room, much to this one's displeasure.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"You need to rest" the demon said matter-of-factly. "All this time being depressed and hiding it is making you tired. Plus, you don't eat, so that makes it even worse."

Sasuke simply raised an eyebrow and reluctantly got back in bed, even though he didn't want to leave it in the first place.

"I'll handle the chores and you just rest. I'll be bringing breakfast for you in twenty minutes."

With that, the raven's Inner Self left the room.

Sasuke laid down in his bed and for the first time in quite a while, he let his depression loose. He didn't suppress it with his chakra as he had done for the past months or so. His Inner Self was right: it was extremely tiring suppressing a depression and it felt good to be sad and emotional for once.

Why he was depressed in the first place was no mystery. When he came back to Konoha at least six months ago, he felt a wave of sadness as he saw the village he had grew up in, and that his brother loved more than his family, destroyed and being rebuilt. It also hit him that the part of the village that was the Uchiha compound, had not been spared by the Akatsuki. Even worse was the fact that gravestones and burials had been ruined and lost in the rubble. He could no longer visit his parent's graves. Other things had made him depressed, but those were the major factors.

The door to his room opened and a grayish head popped in. Along with him, he had a tray of food.

"I hope you like eggs" the demon asked his host but then noticed the way he looked. He was in a tight ball on his bed, not even looking up to acknowledge his Inner Self. "You let the depression sink in, ne, Sasuke?"

He nodded.

"Are you hungry anymore?"

He made a "no" with his head. His Inner Self sighed and came and sat down beside the teen.

"You have to eat at least a little bit," the demon started, "I don't want you anorexic."

Sasuke wasn't really listening to what he was saying. He was too deep in the loose depression to care. However, when two clawed hands grabbed him and made him sit up, he couldn't suppress the groan of displeasure that escaped his throat. He didn't want to eat, to move or do anything. It was worse than when he was hiding these mangled feelings.

The demon lifted a fork full of food towards the raven's mouth. The latter had his mouth shut tightly, his appetite gone or ignored.

"Sasuke, please eat" the former pleaded.

There was no reaction from the teen. The demon didn't want to do this all day so he grabbed his host's chin and forced his mouth open, making the latter growl and whine in protest. The Inner Self then put the food in the raven's open mouth. He released Sasuke and saw that he wasn't chewing or swallowing the eggs.

"Sasuke I'm not going to say this twice: chew and swallow."

The boy reluctantly started chewing, slowly, and swallowed the food with a look of disgust. It's almost as if his mixed up feelings made things taste worse than they are. Or perhaps it was just him.

After the demon had successfully made Sasuke eat, he let the boy sleep. It was a little funny though, since straight after he had said he could rest, the raven had slumped down and started snoring lightly.

The Inner Self then got busy with cleaning the apartment, doing the laundry and dishes, all the while thinking of his poor outer self. _The_ _kid really is in no state to be out. It really is a wonder how he managed every day. Depressed and near-anorexic is not a good match. _

Suddenly, the demon heard muffled sobs and whines coming from Sasuke's room. He hesitantly opened the door just enough to see the teen in that same tight ball from before, hugging himself and trying to control the cries that were coming from him.

The demon came and wrapped his arms around his raven in a comforting way, swaying back and forth in a slow rhythm. The cries were soft and quiet coming from Sasuke. _So vulnerable, so fragile these humans are. _The demon thought sadly. The raven was clutching his Inner Self's back so hard he was leaving red streaks on his skin, but the demon didn't mind a bit.

"What are we going to do with you, hm?" the latter said.

XXXXX

That evening, the demon made Sasuke eat some rice and had managed to make him drink on his own. He was planning to start the acupuncture treatment right now. He had been in town and purchased the necessities for this, as well as made sure everything was sterile. The raven was still in his bed but wasn't sleeping. The demon went in and touched his outer self on his shoulder to announce his presence.

"Are you ready for some acupuncture?" he asked the boy who was naked in bed with the exception of his boxers.

He nodded and laid on his stomach. The expression on his face was one of emptiness, loneliness, sadness. The demon washed his hands in the bathroom silently while watching from the corner of his eye his raven. He came back moments later and took out the needles.

"Relax" he told Sasuke.

The teen did as he was told only because he was too tired to do anything else. His Inner Self started with his ankles and slowly worked his way up to Sasuke's spine, where he inserted a few needles in chakra points and so on.

The demon tried having a conversation with the boy, but the latter only nodded or didn't answer at all, as if he didn't hear the questions being asked, or simply ignoring them.

In his mind, Sasuke was in blackness and darkness 24/7, aware of what was going on yet too weak to do anything about it. He was alone and cold, no one there to help him. It happened all the time when he was alone in his home, without missions or his team mates as distractions from his mangled up feelings.

And then, a sliver of light, barely there in the distance, would open up when his Inner Self was near. Sure, he was an ass most of the time, but when he told him that he knew he was depressed, he felt relieved to know someone knew how he felt, how he was coping with this thing. He felt…happy to know that someone, even like this demon, cared. That cared about him, about his well-being, about his loneliness. He would no longer be in complete darkness or freezing cold, but would be closer to the light and heat. He would be in a gray zone of comfortable light and darkness and hot and cold. He would feel more alive, more there than when he was surrounded by a black veil that could let no light in.

He felt almost grateful that he had met his Inner Self.

XXXXX

"Hey," the demon cooed lightly, caressing Sasuke's arm so he would wake.

The raven opened his sleepy eyes and looked up to see his Inner Self.

"You fell asleep during acupuncture," he explained, "I thought it would do you some good to sleep rather than stay awake by my poking."

Sasuke nodded sleepily, closing his heavy lids over his eyes.

The demon stood up and got some night clothes for the teen. He then sat back down and started dressing him, but he would push his hands away weakly.

"You need to wear this, my raven" the demon said calmly as if talking to a child, which in a way, he was.

"Too…hot" Sasuke stated quietly.

His Inner Self quickly understood what he meant and removed the t-shirt he had put over the boy's head.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright tonight?"

Sasuke nodded.

The Inner Self smiled weakly and stood up, covering his host with blankets and tucking him in his bed. Soon enough, the raven was breathing in a slow rhythm and sleeping like a baby. _More like an angel… my fallen angel… _the demon thought.

He hesitantly bended down and kissed Sasuke forehead tenderly, lovingly. He hopped that his raven would step out of the cold of darkness and join him in the warmth of light. Like any angel should.

XXXXX

Kya, I find this chapter so emotional. :3

So, I hoped you liked this chapter; I really had to think of what to put in it.

Reviews please!


	7. Chapter 6

All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 6: Patience has disappeared  
**

It was partially clouded today. A sliver of light made its way over the teen, sleeping peacefully for once. It caressed over his naked waist sensually….his feminine, lean and skinny waist.

_Hmm…he's so sexy, he could make any women, even men for all I know, fall for him. He's a Greek god._ The demon thought as he watched Sasuke sleeping. The raven had kicked his blankets off, probably because he was hot.

The Inner Self dimly wondered when his raven would walk out of the darkness and into the light.

XXXXX

It had been a week since Sasuke had let his depression loose.

His Inner Self had tried and tried to bring him to the light, out of the cold and loneliness. The raven's nightmares had been worse since a week ago, but the good side was that he was finally eating. He was regaining weight and was much healthier and stronger. Yet, at night, he would still be a vulnerable child whenever he would close his eyes.

Even after many treatments, even after he had purchased anti-depressants, Sasuke refused to come out of his hell hole, of his shell. And the demon was loosing patience. He had to wash his host without so much as kiss him. He was forcing himself to keep his thoughts away from Sasuke and love-making.

Every now and then, the teen would walk around the house and do things; either makes himself a glass of water or just sit on the couch, staring at a picture of his family…

That was it!

_I am so stupid! Why hadn't I thought of it before!? _The demon thought franticly. It was the memories that this village evoked: the memories of his parents, brother, family, his dark past and everything else.

"Sasuke!" the demon called.

The boy came shakily into the living room, wearing a black bath robe and rubbing his sleepy eyes. He looked like he belonged in the hospital. The Inner Self kicked himself mentally for not having noticed the reason for Sasuke's depression.

The demon sat the raven and himself down on the couch, looking serious.

"Your depression," he started, "it's because of what this village makes you remember, isn't it?"

Sasuke's eyes widened.

_He knows… _Sasuke thought sadly, but at the same time… happy.

There was someone in this world that understood him and his pain.

"Yes…" he answered quietly. "How did you… find out?"

The demon sighed.

"I was thinking of how you would sit here for hours, just staring blankly at the picture of your family. Then it dawned on me that being here, in Konoha, would bring those memories back up to the surface and make you think that you're alone to face this. When in reality, you're not alone my raven. You have me. I know that you don't necessarily like me, but I can make things work out, I can help you because I understand."

The last parts were murmured in a sad tone, making Sasuke feel terrible for doing this to his Inner Self, to himself. He felt terrible for treating him badly these few days he has known him.

Those feelings were there again. The ones where he felt he was being pulled into warmth and light, so much beautiful golden light. The teen still couldn't put a name to what this emotion was, but he knew that it was something that would change the way he looked at this demon forever. Taking a cleansing and deep breath, Sasuke said:

"I don't… know what to say. I never met anyone who could know this much about me in so little time. It's as if you have a file under my name locked up in your head or something, and it makes me feel… like…"

The demon was waiting anxiously after his outer self.

"Like?" he asked nervously.

Sasuke took another breath and swallowed hard.

"I feel that since you know me so much, that there are no secrets between us, that you keep your mouth shut, most of the time, I can… tr-trust you."

Sasuke's Inner Self's mind was blank.

His raven, this beautiful fallen angel, that a few days ago said he hated him, trusts him?

A charming smile split the demon's face. His eyes were sparkling with intensity.

"You trust me?" he murmured huskily.

Sasuke nodded, but felt extremely uncomfortable. Then he thought of what he said. He didn't find anything wrong with his statement.

"I trust you" he repeated.

His Inner Self was still like a statue. In his head, there were so many things going on and one of those things was what he could do to this raven right now.

He couldn't take it anymore. Sasuke trusts him? That's fine with him, if the boy didn't like it, he would wait again. Smiling demonically, he snatched Sasuke's wrist much to the teen's surprise.

"What are doing?!" he shouted.

The Inner Self dragged him towards his bedroom and pinned him down with his body. The raven struggled against the demon's weigh and saw that his wings had sprung out.

"You trust me, huh?" the demon panted. "Well, I don't know if you'll want to after this."

He ripped the boy's robe off, making the latter yelp in surprise and fear.

"What the hell are you doing?! Stop it!" Sasuke screamed.

The demon proceeded to shredding through the teen's boxers. Sasuke tried to push his Inner Self off of him but due to his depression, he was weaker now.

"Oh, God you're so fucking hot" the Inner Self hissed.

He took off his clothes and tossed them impatiently across the room. His manhood sprung out of his boxers immediately, showing how happy he was to be in the presence of his beautiful naked angel.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, you'll be screaming in pleasure and agony" the demon growled huskily.

Before Sasuke had time to reply, his Inner Self found his lips and kissed him hungrily, lustful.

The kiss was demanding and so many emotions were mixed up in the raven's mind right now: fear, disgust, lust and want. He opened his mouth just slightly, trying to protest, but instead, the demon slid his tongue inside his mouth.

_He tastes so divine!_ The demon thought. His kisses became more insistent and the both of them had saliva running down from their mouths to their chin. The Inner Self's tongue lapped up the trickling saliva and nibbled on his host's bottom lips sensually. The latter let out a barely audible moan, making the demon's blood boil.

Sasuke didn't know what to do now. His mind was going numb as his Inner Self kissed him more passionately every second that passed. He moaned involuntarily in the demon's mouth.

The Inner Self kept kissing his raven as his hands slid down the boy's waist, ghosting over his ribs and found their way to his nipples. They were hardening from all that was going on. He teased them with his clawed fingers, pinching and twisting them painfully and sexually. This made Sasuke cry out and arch his back off the bed in pleasure and agony. Everywhere this demon touched him, left fires in its wake. His body shivered from these sinful touches.

The demon's mouth left Sasuke's to go and suckle on one of his tits, his tongue circling it in a torturing rhythm. The raven groaned, even though he didn't want to. It was like a reflex. _This feeling that I always feel when he's near me, is this what it can do?_ The demon's bite to his nipple got him out of his thoughts as he cried out in pain and pleasure.

He was burning up, his temperature rising as well as his and the demon's arousal.

The Inner Self's tongue traveled south, kissing and licking and suckling all the way. His mouth found the line of pubic hair and buried his nose in it.

"You smell so good" he said through clenched teeth.

Sasuke's arousal was evident just by the way his length poked into the demon.

"Just feel yourself, I've only touched you and you're already this hard." As he said it, the Inner Self took Sasuke's hand and placed it on his throbbing manhood. Sasuke tried pulling his hand away. He had never touched himself like that and yet this demon was at ease making him do it.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" the demon said.

He removed the raven's hand and pinned both of them above his head.

"Stop this!" Sasuke shouted.

The demon summoned snakes that coiled around the headboard and the teen's wrists, tying them tightly.

Sasuke tried moving his hands to no avail. His Inner Self suddenly pulled at his pubic hair gently.

"Usually, I wouldn't pleasure someone with an unshaved manhood, but in your case, I can do it with my hands" the demon murmured at the boy's ear.

He grabbed the lean hips and brought them to his hardening length, positioning himself at Sasuke's entrance.

"No, please, don't do this!" the raven shouted and cried in desperation.

The demon bucked his hips forward, entering him completely. Sasuke cried out in agony.

His inside was on fire, it burnt so much right now that the only thing he could do was scream and thrash around. He was being ripped apart.

"Don't move so much, it'll only hurt more!" the demon shouted after his host.

He pulled out till the very tip of his length and slammed back in full force, against Sasuke's sweet spot. The latter felt shivers going through his body and his lower region warming up as his Inner Self kept ramming against his oh so sensitive spot.

"What… are you doing?!" Sasuke panted. He had never felt like this.

The demon then grabbed the raven's manhood and caressed it as he continued slamming inside his outer self, making the boy groan in pleasure and want. He almost cried out when the demon started pumping his length in a tortuous slow rhythm.

"Oh, please!" the raven cried out desperately.

Pulling till the very tip and thrusting back in, the Inner Self groaned loudly.

His entrance was so hot and tight around his shaft, it was so good and torturing at the same time. He thrusted in and out, hard and fast. Sasuke was breathing raggedly now and without even knowing it, was moving his hips in synchronization with his Inner Self's, meeting every thrust, making the demon's length go deeper.

"Oh, baby!" the demon shouted in ecstasy as he felt his raven responding to his thrusts.

He went faster, pumping in perfect rhythm Sasuke's shaft.

The teen had never felt like this before. He could feel himself ripping apart in this demon's presence and yet still feel the pleasure that was due to everything they were doing. It was hot and sexy.

Their arousal was reaching its peak, and both of them couldn't hold on any longer.

"Scream for me!" the demon called in a suppressed moan.

Sasuke cried out in pure ecstasy as he felt his release, marring his Inner Self's hands. He then heard the demon groan loudly and felt his release inside him.

It was like acid in his ripped up entrance. He cried out once more before he stilled, the demon lying on top of him.

He didn't know how long they stayed in that position, but he was too tired to even care. His eyelids were heavy and he couldn't stay awake after what just happened.

His Inner Self kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"Sleep, you deserve it, my raven."

He didn't need to be told twice. After a calming breath, his eyes closed and he was sleeping.

The demon wouldn't stay awake for long, but he just wanted to admire his angel's beautiful flushed face. After a few moments he too decided to rest.

XXXXX

Soooooo, how was that? ;)

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, for reasons you should all know.

To a dear friend of mine who might be reading this: Yes, I am weird and smex addicted.

Reviews please!


	8. Chapter 7

All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

XXXXX

**Chapter 7: Moving**

Someone was rubbing him, gently, tenderly and oh so smoothly, ghosting over his hair line at the base of his neck going down to his naked ass. After what had happened last night, it felt good to be touched like this. His entrance felt so sore from his Inner Self slamming inside him all night. The hand that was stroking him made circling movements over his butt with the whole hand. It was such an intimate feeling and made him blush from the tip of his ears down to his chest and on his exposed neck. Sasuke heard soft laughter coming from the demon petting him, which made the blush intensify.

His Inner Self came and whispered at his ear:

"Good morning sunshine."

Sasuke could detect the comical smirk the demon probably had plastered on his face as he watched him. The rubbing on his backside continued. The raven felt the bed shift but the hand was still on him, then it was gone. Just as suddenly, a teasing slap came down on Sasuke's ass, making him growl in response.

"I'm going to make breakfast, so get up if you want some. And after…" he leaned close to the teen's ear again, "we could have a shower, ne?"

Fingers walked along Sasuke's shoulder and vanished, along with the demon who went in the kitchen, stark naked.

He didn't want to face his Inner Self after what he did to him, it would be so embarrassing. All he wanted to do was to laze around in his bed all day until the throbbing in his behind would stop. But, the rational part of Sasuke's mind told him to talk about this to the demon, to "express himself". The raven growled at that thought. He expressed himself pretty much last night, thank you. That feeling in his stomach wanted him to face this type of situation while his mind wanted to avoid it. _Do I feel like I… like him? _The teen thought. He made a face at what he was thinking. Sure, his Inner Self made him feel like nothing he ever felt before, but he also proved to be a pain in the ass, literally.

Reluctantly getting out of bed, he searched for his bathrobe and found it in shreds on the floor. It wasn't anything special, but it made him mad nonetheless. Sighing, he went to his drawers and opened them. At what he saw inside, or what he didn't see, he couldn't contain the scream of anger that came from him.

"FUCK!"

There was nothing, NOTHING, _NOTHING_, in his drawers! They were all completely empty.

"Looking for clothes?" the demon said calmly as he came in, all skin and sexiness.

"What the fuck did you do with them, you fucking bastard?!"

"Relaaaax," the demon cooed, "I put them in a box."

Sasuke looked at him furiously.

"A box? What the hell for?"

"Well, if you should know, I have a savings account that I never use and I have deposited 10 000 Yen each month in that account for 16 years. If you know, Inner Selves look like adults and think like adults from the moment their host is born. So, I had a lot of money and, ironically, I used it for a building project of my permanent home, here, in Konoha, and again ironically, it just finished a few days ago. The people I hired sent a falcon this morning with a message stating that."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes dangerously at the demon.

"Are suggesting I move in with you, in that house?"

"No, I am ordering you, there's a difference. And whether you like it or not, you have no choice but to listen to me according to one of the Inner Self laws."

The demon had his arms crossed on his chest looking serious. He wasn't going to take no for an answer and that was final. There would be no arguing about it.

Sasuke glared at the floor and balled his fists. His demon of an Inner Self was making his point clear: he didn't want to leave the teen out of his sight. Sasuke returned to glaring at his Inner Self.

"Can I at least have some clothes now?" he hissed.

"No, not until we take a shower."

Sasuke groan angrily and headed to the bathroom without waiting for his Inner Self. He turned the water on, adjusted the temperature and climbed in. The demon followed suit.

Again, he was alone with the demon and it made him uncomfortable. The feeling was there once more. He tried ignoring it as he took the soap bar. Then, a hand shot out to his wrist.

"I'll wash you," the demon stated huskily, "and that's not a suggestion."

Sasuke clenched his teeth. He handed the soap to his Inner Self hesitantly but without complaint. The latter rubbed it against the raven's skin. The friction felt good. Unwanted images flashed in the teen's mind: the last time they were in a shower together, their fucking from last night and the demon's tender hand on his ass this morning. All of these thoughts made a blush appear on his face, which was noticed by the Inner Self.

"Thinking of last night, are we?" he teased his host.

He turned his face away from the demon in front of him, narrowing his eyes at the floor.

The demon passed his lathered hands all over the boy's body: his biceps, abdomen, neck, back, shoulders, pectorals, _they're so hot_, hips, arms, legs and he saved the best for last.

"Open your legs wider" he ordered.

Sasuke's eyes widened. _No fucking way! _

"No."

"It wasn't a suggestion," the demon hissed between clenched teeth, "now open them!"

Sasuke followed the demon's orders without wanting to.

"Good boy."

The Inner Self passed his hand slowly over Sasuke's manhood and made a teasing squeezed. Sasuke gasped and grabbed the wall behind him, eyes wide. _My God! This is like nothing I have ever felt before… why didn't I notice this yesterday instead of struggling? _The raven thought. _No! I can't be seriously thinking like this! This is driving me crazy, I don't know what to do…_

The demon started moving up and down the boy's shaft, but then stopped. Sasuke's blush had spread and his chest was pink with his arousal. He opened his eyes and looked at his Inner Self desperately, without knowing it.

"As I said last night, I don't pleasure someone who has an unshaved middle" the demon stated, making Sasuke turn away. He muttered:

"What are you… going to do?"

His Inner Self smirked erotically.

"Well, shave you, of course. Where are your razors?"

Sasuke hesitantly nodded with his head towards the shower shelf, where a disposable razor sat with a can of shaving gel. The demon reached over and took the can and squirted some gel in his hands. He pushed Sasuke's legs apart further and scrubbed his other hand on the raven's middle, making lather. The teen groan unwillingly.

"That should be good enough" the Inner Self said. "Don't move too much, I don't feel like scarring that beautiful length of yours."

The teen held his breath as the demon started passing the razor over his middle.

XXXXX

"You can't say I don't know how to shave" the demon said from the kitchen at the boy who was coming out of his bedroom, fully dressed this time.

"Yeah, yeah, just shut the fuck up about it." Sasuke had returned to his normal self it seemed.

"Don't start with the attitude or I'll take you right now, here, on the kitchen table."

Sasuke didn't argue.

The things the teen was bringing with him to the demon's home were his personal belongings. Things like furniture and silverware were apparently already taken care of. His Inner Self had also taken care of the food he had in his cupboards and fridge. But that wasn't what was bothering Sasuke; it was the fact that his Inner Self had put his clothes in boxes with a look of disgust on his face. He would have to ask him about it latter, when they would be installed in this so called new home.

XXXXX

The place was huge!

This "house" as the demon called it, was a traditional Japanese home, but as a mansion. There were probably four stories and a basement, gardens and land and trees everywhere, fuck the place even had hot springs! Sasuke couldn't hide the surprise written in his face as he stared at the buildings. Yes, "buildings", they were al connected by either paths or long paneled hallways. The place was beautiful.

"I really had a lot of money to get rid of" the demon said with a grin. "Come on, let's get installed."

He led the raven inside the house and had them remove their shoes. Sasuke's things had been transported here by some workers and were now littering the hallway.

The Inner Self gave a tour to his host. There were at least 7 bedrooms, each with their own private bathroom, a kitchen and dining room, a living room with ample space, the master suite, which was the largest room in the house it seems, hot springs, indoor pool. There were so many rooms and each level had their own sitting area.

"What's in here?" Sasuke asked his Inner Self, pointing to a pair of burgundy coloured panels. The demon looked at the door and his eyes widen just the slightest.

"Nothing you need to know about… yet" he muttered.

_What the hell?_ Sasuke thought. He really was curious now to know what could be hiding behind these doors.

"Come on, let's get your things out of their boxes and into the master suite" the demon suggested quickly.

Sasuke followed reluctantly, still bothered by the room that he doesn't need to know about, apparently.

The raven then thought about something.

"Why do you want me to have the master suite? This is, after all, your house."

His Inner Self smirked sardonically.

"Who said you would be alone in such a large room?" he said playfully.

The teen had a feeling he would say that. Well, if this demon's mind was made up, there was probably no way he could get out of this one. They set the boxes down in the room.

It was very spacious, with panel doors that opened to a small balcony into the backyard. The room itself was nice, with a four poster and canopy king size bed, satin white sheets and many soft pillows. There was a wardrobe that didn't look like it held any clothes, a chest of drawers, bedside tables with lamps and a bureau with a mirror attached. It oddly looked like it was fit for a woman to be sitting in the chair in front of it…

"So, how do you like?" the demon asked as he unpacked Sasuke's weapons.

"It's fine" the raven replied quietly, not really feeling comfortable in this new home.

They continued unpacking for a while in silence, until Sasuke noticed his Inner Self taking his box of clothes out of the room.

"What are you doing with that box? Those are my clothes in there" the teen nearly growled.

The Inner Self stood in front of Sasuke with a tender loving smile. He cupped his host's chin and lifted it so their eyes would be level.

"My raven," he purred, "those clothes aren't fit for the likes of you. You belong in the finest satin and silk kimonos."

Sasuke swatted the hand away from his face and scowled.

"Look," the demon started once more, "I wanted to go in town with you to a kimono shop. It is only for people who have money to spare of course; meaning you and me. There is one I saw that would look so good on you. It would accentuate your feminine form perfectly-"

"Feminine form?" the boy cut off abruptly, glaring at his Inner Self.

"It doesn't matter, Sasuke-chan."

"Don't call me that."

"I will call you as I please."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Go fuck yourself!"

"As you wish."

The demon launched himself at Sasuke and made them both land on the bed. He crashed his lips on the raven's and slid his tongue inside his mouth, savouring him. The teen pushed him off quickly.

"I didn't mean it like that!" he shouted, breathless.

"Oooooh, you should have told me in the first place" the demon stated innocently.

Sasuke stood and brushed off invisible dust off of him. _Kami, I just got a little hard…_

Sasuke left the room in a hurry to get some much needed fresh air. When he was on the balcony, he inhaled deeply and sighed. _These emotions are starting to make sense to me now, but I'm still not sure about them…And after what happened last night, I'm even more confused. What he made me feel was…amazing._

_Kami…what do I do?_

XXXXX

T. B. C.

Good chapter I guess…it could've been better.

Thank you for reading,

Reviews, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease! (:


	9. Chapter 8

All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

XXXXX

**Chapter 8: Eventful day**

Sasuke's Inner Self crept up behind the raven, not making a sound as he was looming right behind him. He then quickly wrapped his arms around him and inhaled his sent, making the latter jump at the sudden contact.

"Don't do that" he growled.

"Why are you always like this, hm? You're always tense at any sort of contact" the demon stated with a sad smile.

Sasuke pushed him away and didn't reply. His Inner Self saw a flash of nervousness cross the raven's face. He decided it might be best to not go into that subject.

"We have a lot of free time today, maybe we could go buy some clothes for you" he said.

The teen didn't feel like going out into the village with this demon following him, to a kimono shop nonetheless. But, as his Inner Self had told him before, he had no choice but to consent to his requests.

"Yeah..." he muttered, not looking at the demon.

"Good boy."

They walked in the house in silence, stopping at the entrance to put their shoes on. They then headed out the door.

As they walked in the village, many villagers would stop and stare, making Sasuke feel very, very uncomfortable. But it was only when a mob of fangirls rushed towards him did he want to die and stay that way.

"KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA! SASUKEEEEEE-KUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

Sasuke sweat dropped. Could this day get any worse?

The demon watched confusedly as the mob ran to his host, screaming his name in that fangirly way. His eye twitched as he saw they all came and attacked his angel with a collective suffocating hug.

"KYYYA! SASUKEE-KUUN, I LOVE YOU!"

Sasuke struggled against the iron tight grips they all had on him. Due to his previous depression, he wasn't as strong as he used to be.

"Ahem!" the demon said.

All the girls turned with deadly stares towards the intruder. He pushed pass them and grabbed Sasuke, yanking him out of reach.

"HEY!" one of the girls screamed. "What the hell are you doing with Sasuke-Kun!?"

The raven himself was confused as to why his Inner Self had helped him.

"Let's go, Sasuke-chan" the latter said calmly.

He had his hand around the teen's waist and extremely close to his ass. The girls stayed in stunned silence.

Sasuke looked at his Inner Self.

"Why did you do that?"

"You mean you wanted them to charge you? If that's the case, then perhaps I should give back to the-"

"No! That's quite alright. I meant why you had to put your arm around me like that…"

The demon smiled down at the raven.

"You really do have a thick skull you know that?"

Sasuke flushed pale pink.

After they were sure the horde of fangirls was gone, they made their way in the kimono shop the demon had talked about earlier today. They went inside. The place had all sorts of formal wear: yukatas, hakamas, kimonos, everything you could think of.

The teen did not want to be here. He hated formal wear. A t-shirt and some pants usually did the job for him, but kimonos? No, he would never wear those. But, since it was his Inner Self asking for him to wear them, he would.

"I'm going to pick some out for you, and you could pick some for yourself" the demon said. "However, depending on what you want, I might say no."

The raven suppressed a groan. Of course, he couldn't pick some for himself without the damned demon's opinion!

Of the outfits the demon chose, one of them was a cobalt blue kimono with whit trim and a white sash, the blue had a few designs on it. Another was simply black, one was with and black, another was black with red trim and sash. He had chosen many but there was one that he had his eyes on from the moment he saw it. It was a thin, transparent white silk kimono. It had a large and long red sash and red beaded threads. He thought of how Sasuke would look in it if he were stark naked under. Mmm… he could see right through.

Sasuke wasn't really looking at anything the store had to offer. He would let his Inner Self do the choosing. But knowing him, he was bound to pick something that would look "sexy" on him.

"My raven, come here for a moment" the demon called from not too far.

The teen came over and saw a bunch of bags on the floor. He assumed it was his clothes. Oh great…

"Ah, there you are" the Inner Self said. "I'm going to need some help with these bags. And I see you didn't pick anything."

"I don't like formal wear" Sasuke stated bitterly.

The demon rolled his eyes. He paid the cashier and took some bags, leaving some for his angel.

XXXXX

Sasuke slumped down on the couch in the living room. After this busy day, he needed it. But it was far from over.

"Sasukeeeeee?"

Oh, no… the way his Inner Self called him, told him it was nothing he would like. He marched towards the master suite to find the demon sitting on the bed, piles of kimono everywhere.

"What?" Sasuke growled.

A kimono was tossed towards him. He glared at his Inner Self.

"Model some for me, pretty please?"

Sasuke groan this time, he then returned to glaring.

"No-"

"Inner Self laws, my raven."

The teen gritted his teeth in anger. This demon would pay for this!

He was about to go in the bathroom to change but…

"Do it here, I don't mind" the demon said with a smirk playing on his lips.

Sasuke gulped. He hesitantly started undressing in front of the demon. The latter licked his lips hungrily, eyeing that flawless back.

"Take off your boxers too."

The raven started sweating with nervousness. He took off the last of his garments. His Inner Self smiled erotically. His eyes were shining with lust and wanting.

The teen took one of the kimonos and slipped it on quickly, flushing a nice shade of crimson. He tied the sash and looked at the demon, who was scanning him up and down with approval.

"Put this one on" the former said and handed a vermillion coloured kimono with back mark patterns. They oddly resembled the marks that had once spread over Sasuke's body, during the time he had his curse mark.

He discarded the one he was wearing and put the other kimono just as quickly as the first. Every time the demon told him to model another outfit, his nervousness increased as he was nude for just the briefest moments. After he had passed all of the remaining formal wear, he relaxed.

"There's still one more I want you to try" the Inner Self murmured huskily.

He handed the raven the transparent whit silk kimono. Sasuke looked at it with disgust. _He seriously wants me to actually WEAR this?!_ He though unbelieving. He desperately searched his Inner Self's face for the smallest sign that he was joking.

"Go on, put it on" the demon encouraged.

The boy swallowed hard and broke into a cold sweat. His heartbeat accelerated and as did his breathing. A deep crimson spread from the tip of his nose, down to his chest and the nape of his neck. The demon tilted his head and gave the biggest, sexiest most erotic smile you could dream of. This made shivers run down the teen's spine. He was about to quickly put the outfit on, until the demon interrupted him.

"Put it on slowly," he said, "very slowly."

Sasuke wanted to get as far away as possible from his Inner Self right now. He wanted to run away so badly, but he kept his ground and did as he was told.

Painfully slowly, he eased the sleeves on, one at a time. He then wrapped the kimono around his waist, making the fabric stick together at the very bottom. The boy took the blood red sash and tied it around and around his hips and lean waist, making a knot at the end. He then threw the threads about, entangling them around his arms and body.

The demon stood up and made his way towards the flushed raven. The teen wasn't moving at all. He placed his fingers under Sasuke's chin and lifted it, meeting an ebony gaze.

"You look so beautiful right now" he said with longing. "We can see your dick through the fabric."

Sasuke flushed a deeper scarlet at averted his gaze. The mighty Uchiha was embarrassed by this lowly demon.

The teen suddenly felt fingers go under the hem of the kimono, making it slide down his arm sensually. The same was done on the other side. _Why is it that I feel at ease showing my emotions to him? _The raven thought. It was true that when he was in the presence of this demon, he felt like it was okay to show his true feelings. Moments like this one, he felt like crying. Crying from fear, from unknown experiences, from so many thing that he couldn't put a name to.

The demon saw this emotion cross his angel's face and smiled tenderly. He undid the sash and threads, making them fall to the floor along with the kimono, leaving Sasuke completely nude and shaking. He then snaked his arms around the boy's waist and up his back, pushing him towards him. The raven tensed and shook even more as his Inner Self stroked his back lovingly. He was feeling tears form in his eyes. He did not want something like this, a relationship like this with this demon.

"You can take down your barriers with me, Sasuke" the latter murmured the name like a talisman. "You can show me any kind of emotion you have locked up inside that innocent heart."

How he said it, so full of tenderness and love, made Sasuke reach his breaking point

He let the tears fall down his face in a waterfall of emotions. He choked back a sob, but couldn't after a few seconds of crying. He sobbed and hiccupped and nearly screamed his lungs out.

"Shhh" his Inner Self hushed, "it's okay."

"I…I d-don't...ugh want t-this…" he choked between sobs.

The demon rocked back and forth with his little cherub, stroking his back softly. This poor little angel that was Sasuke shouldn't be crying. He deserved smiles and laughter, love and kindness.

"My poor fallen angel, my little cherub, what am I going to do with you?" the Inner Self cooed softly in his outer self's ear.

All he got as a reply was even louder wailing coming from the teen.

He gently picked Sasuke up bridal style and laid him in the king size bed, covering him with crisp white satin sheets. He laid himself beside him and combed his fingers through his raven locks, calming the boy only a bit.

"I know you don't want to do this relationship, Sasuke, but I want you to at least try and cooperate with me. You will get immense pleasure from me, as I will from you. It's a win-win situation."

The raven lifted his teary gaze to meet the red eyes of his Inner Self.

It's as if there was a silent understanding between them. They didn't need to use words, only their eyes. They could easily understand each other by searching the depths of their eyes.

"I promise you," the demon stated, "I won't do anything you don't want me to do."

Sasuke nodded and sniffed.

"In t-that case…" he murmured with a sob, "I want you to…t-to continue r-rubbing m-my back…"

The demon smiled sweetly. He stroked his angel's back soothingly.

The feel of the demon's warm hand made Sasuke sigh shakily. His breathing was coming back to normal as he closed his eyes in content.

That pale skin was so soft, so flawless; it had no scars whatsoever. The Inner Self felt honoured that he could feel skin like this. It was softer than velvet, almost like a baby's butt.

How he wanted that skin against him, feeling it all slick from sweat and cum.

_There is a time and place for that, _the demon thought; _this may be the place, but not the time. _With a final kiss to the teen's shoulder, he felt the latter relax as he went to sleep. The demon laid beside him and held him close, so close that he could feel his heartbeat and his warm breath fanning over his skin.

He stayed awake long enough to take in this beautiful angel's features, to make sure they were engraved in his mind.

With a sigh, he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

XXXXX

T. B. C.

I found this chapter fun to write. (:

I do hope you all like it so far, more chapters coming I promise! It isn't every day you're going to find a SasuSasu fanfiction you know!

Thanks for reading and REVIEWS PLEEEEEEASE!


	10. Chapter 9

All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

XXXXX

**Chapter 9: Ecstasy **

The Inner Self woke up before his cherub.

Sasuke seemed to always be asleep lately. This thought made the demon laugh a little. _So much has happened in the little time we've known each other… Sasuke. _He moved his hand towards the teen's head and started playing with the raven tresses. So soft…

It was a warm morning; the sun was hidden a bit by white fluffy clouds. Could Sasuke go on missions in the state he was in? He didn't have the strength he used to so he would have to train before going out.

Maybe the demon could have some alone time with the boy for the time being. Sasuke would surely like to be taught a thing or two about sex.

The raven squirmed in bed and groaned, cracking an eye lid open. The demon smirked down at the fallen angel.

"You look exhausted" the former laughed.

"Shut uuuuup…" the boy moaned and sat up while rubbing his eyes and yawning. He was adorable when he would just wake up.

The Inner Self leaned forward and placed a feather light kiss on Sasuke's shoulder. For once, the raven didn't complain or flinch. The demon then slid his arms around his host's waist and snuggled in the crook of his neck, inhaling his sweet scent.

"I want to ask something of you" the demon said. "I would like to show you how to pleasure yourself and others. And of course, have others pleasure you."

Sasuke closed his eyes in contemplation. After that first night of fucking he had with his Inner Self, he didn't know if he wanted to. And due to not using any lubricant, his ass had been ripped and there had been blood on his bed sheets and down his thighs, although he refused to acknowledge that. The sight of himself covered in blood from a night of "pleasure" made him sick to his stomach. But, what the demon had done in the shower came back to his mind; it had felt so good when he had squeezed his balls and had started moving up and down his dick.

"Okay…" Sasuke replied after a beat of silence.

The demon smirked.

"Then we'll start now."

He let go of the raven and started removing his clothes, Sasuke being naked already since yesterday.

The Inner Self waved Sasuke to the end of the bed. The teen moved and the demon laid down on his back, legs spread open to reveal his manhood. The boy was having trouble hiding the blush on his face.

"I want you to suck me" the demon ordered. "And, you can bite, but only nibbles, not as if you're about to eat me."

Sasuke's blush intensified. He swallowed hard, not sure of how to do this. He bent down and lifted his eyes desperately to his Inner Self.

"I'm waiting" he stated.

The raven took and deep breath. He bent down closer and hesitantly put the tip of the demon's length in his mouth, earning a quiet moan. He opened his mouth bigger and sheathed his teeth behind his lips, going down to the end, and pulling back up to the tip. His Inner Self didn't taste too bad…

He did this over and over, going a bit faster than the last stroke. He started licking with his tongue. The demon was now breathing fast and panting. He groaned and moaned in pleasure. Sasuke sucked him in deeper in his mouth, to the back of his throat. His Inner Self bucking his hips in synchronisation.

"Fuck… Sa-Sasuke, do you not have a gag reflex? Oh, Kami… keep going faster!"

And so he did. He lapped up the pre-cum from the tip and sucked, deep-throating the demon. He unsheathed his teeth and scrapped them gently over the large vein on the Inner Self's dick, earning even louder moans of pure pleasure. He suckled the tip and pressed his tongue down on the slit, making the demon cry in ecstasy.

"I'm close, Sasuke!"

The teen went faster and deeper, licking and suckling and biting just the slightest. The demon gave a final loud groan and came in Sasuke's mouth.

The raven swallowed the semen and released the demon's manhood, lifting his eyes to his Inner Self's flushed face. The latter smirked and leaned forward, capturing his angel's lips in passionate kiss.

"Tasting myself on your lips is so erotic" he moaned between kisses.

Sasuke smiled against the demon's lips. He pulled back.

"You passed the oral skills test, my raven."

"Hn, it was a test?"

"I guess we could call it that."

The raven wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and found himself staring down at his Inner Self's length. He turned and blushed scarlet.

"You can look" the demon said teasingly.

He was laughing at him, again.

"I wasn't looking…" Sasuke muttered.

The demon chuckled and pulled his outer self back for another kiss. He tangled his fingers in the raven's hair, pulling back to reveal his neck, and started putting small kisses on it. The teen moaned. _I think I'm starting to like this relationship, _he thought.

His Inner Self then started licking a wet path down the boy's throat to his nipples, which were now puckered in anticipation. The former closed his mouth around one and his fingers kneaded the other, making Sasuke groan and lay down for better access. The demon would finish this latter. He placed a kiss on each nub and lay on his cherub, looking down lovingly at him.

"You look so fucking hot, you do know that?" the demon questioned. "You make women flock to you and could make men melt from the sight of you, I'm sure. Either from jealousy or want, I don't know. What I do know is that you are walking sex."

Sasuke blushed a deep vermillion. No one had ever given him the description of "walking sex" before.

"So, you can't resist me is what you are saying" the raven stated.

"If that's how you want to put it, then no, I can't resist you."

"Hn" he smirked.

The Inner Self picked him up bridal style suddenly, making the teen jump a bit.

"What are you…?"

"Let's go take a bath."

XXXXX

Water was filling the bath tub and steam was rising from it in swirls, fogging the mirrors. Sasuke was looking at his Inner Self as he adjusted the water's temperature.

That one time they were in the hot springs together came to the raven's mind. _I thought he was ugly and monstrous back then… Maybe I wasn't looking at him from a good angle because now he looks edible. _His cheeks became pink with his evident arousal, and his shaft became hard. The demon turned the tab off and turned to look at his angel. He chuckled when he saw his state.

"Someone's happy, ne?" he teased and circled his arms around the teen, pulling him towards the tub.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. What his Inner Self had said about his manhood hurting while he was aroused was true. He was craving for attention, and the friction created by rubbing his legs together with the demon's made it worse.

"It hurts…" he murmured shyly.

"I know. Mine does too."

They both smiled at this.

"Come, Sasuke" the demon pulled the boy in the tub with him and sat down, submerging their bodies to their chests.

The teen sighed and felt his shaft twitch. He needed to be taken care of, NOW! His Inner Self was right: he was really sensitive. All he does is touch him a bit and say his name and already he's in need. The raven brushed himself against the demon's shoulder, craving his attention. The latter looked confused for a moment, but then understood what his cherub wanted. _Well, if that's the case, then I think I'm going to tease him a little. _

Sasuke was aching, burning. His cheeks, neck, ears and chest pink from his arousal. He moved in front of the demon and grinded his aching groin against the Inner Self's. _Why the fuck is he not doing anything!? _He whimpered and buried his head in the crook of the demon's neck, desperately trying to get some loving.

This one chuckled softly, sending shivers down Sasuke's spine. His raven was a needy little thing, wasn't he? He continued ignoring his host's demands and said:

"What do you want, Sa-su-ke-chan?" he said it erotically.

"I…want you!" the teen moaned.

The demon laughed, and purred in the teen's ear:

"Don't get so exited."

That one simple phrase set the boy's blood on fire. How could he not get exited?! There was sex on legs at arm's reach of him. A demon made for pleasure! Sasuke moaned loudly and started suckling his Inner Self's neck. He was teasing him and it made him feel all hot and aching and he absolutely loved it.

"Tell me what you want, love" the demon whispered seductively.

"I want you to fuck me" Sasuke answered breathlessly, going from one shade of red to another in a mere second.

"How?"

"Hard. Hard and fast. Oh please… I'm begging you, just do something about it, it's aching so much-!"

His Inner Self placed a gentle hand over his mouth, silencing him.

"Good boy" he breathed.

He removed his hand and leaned down to kiss his angel on the lips. It was tender and sweet at first, but became more insistent as they both wanted the other.

The demon nibbled the raven's bottom lip, earning a groan and entrance to the boy's mouth. He slipped his tongue in, savouring his taste and exploring every inch of his mouth. Sasuke flicked his tongue with the Inner Self, fighting for dominance. The demon being more experienced in this, won and made the former submissive.

Their hands moved heatedly from their faces to their hair. The demon's pulled at the teen's nape, tilting his head back for more access to his mouth. The boy bit his Inner Self's jaw and lapped up saliva hungrily, desperate for more of this divine sin. The latter turned Sasuke around, pinning him to the edge of the bath tub, sloshing water here and there. He groaned and his hands explored the teen's body, rubbing his back. This friction set fires on the boy's skin, making him gasp. The hands kept making their explorations, passing over puckered nipples needing attention.

He pinched the nubs and twisted them painfully. Sasuke cried and arched his back in ecstasy. He breathed fast and was sweating. The feel made his heart race and his shaft twitch in excitement. The demon licked the sensitive tit slowly, agonizingly. The raven whimpered and pushed his nub in the demon's mouth. He suckled on it and kneaded the other; he then suckled the other, sending waves of sensation crashing down on Sasuke. The former bit down hard on one nipple, making a deafening cry rip through the teen's throat. His Inner Self licked the droplets of blood oozing from the abused nub, drinking in the sweetness of it.

Sasuke's hands latched themselves in the grayish locks on the demon's head, pulling them from their roots. This made the latter groan. The Inner Self then placed his hand on the throbbing manhood that was the raven's, which made this one moan loudly in pleasure.

"Please, do it!" he cried out.

The demon stopped suddenly. Sasuke looked at him pleadingly.

"We need to get out, get on the bed, and we need lube, now!" the demon panted.

They both got out quickly and shakily got to the bed in the master suite. The raven was laying on his back waiting for his Inner Self. This one was looking through the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lubricant.

He squirted the transparent liquid in his hand, making sure to get his fingers were well coated. He then turned to his outer self.

"Open your legs and relax, I need to get you dripping wet inside if you want your ass to not be bleeding" the demon stated.

Sasuke obeyed his Inner Self's request and spread his legs. The latter used one hand to spread the teen's buttocks and then inserted his lube marred finger inside his entrance. The boy groaned and grabbed at the bed sheets, his knuckles turning white.

The demon's second finger slipped in, scissoring. A loud moan was heard from Sasuke as this happened. The digits slipped in and out, turned around and around, making sure there was lubricant everywhere. A third and fourth finger joined the first two, spreading the entrance even wider and making the raven cry out.

"Agh!"

The digits came out.

"Let me taste you" the Inner Self murmured sexily while licking his fingers.

This made Sasuke blush even more.

"Now," the demon continued, "I'm going to enter you slowly this time, to make sure you get accustomed."

As he said it, he pulled the teen's legs around his waist. The boy tightened his legs around his Inner Self.

Said demon grabbed the boy's lean hips and brought him to his shaft, positioning himself at the entrance. Sasuke was breathing hard in anticipation. His Inner Self bucked his hips forward, entering him completely, slowly. The raven gasped and tightened his grip on the bed sheets, tilting his head back in the pillows.

"Are you okay? Is it alright to continue?" his Inner Self breathed worriedly.

Sasuke nodded and the demon continued.

He pulled till the very tip of his length and thrusted back in, finding the boy's sweet spot. The latter screamed in ecstasy and writhed under the demon. This one grabbed his angel's manhood and did start pumping it, fast. Each thrust went deeper than the last. The demon went faster and harder, milking in perfect rhythm Sasuke's dick. The teen was screaming and moaning in pleasure, his mind numbed from their arousal.

The Inner Self felt his cherub meeting his thrusts, making him go deeper and making his arousal reach its peak.

They were both sweating and groaning as they both pleasured each other.

Sasuke's entrance was tight and hot around the demon, but that didn't keep him from going harder and faster.

The hand that was rubbing the raven's shaft was merciless and fast. It was so erotic and the pleasure was so much, the teen was barely able to think straight.

The demon bent down without stopping, capturing his outer self's plump lips in a passionate and fiery kiss. This sent waves of pure lust and wanting in the both of them, making them groan while savouring each others mouths. Saliva trickled, and so did pre-cum. They were both close.

"Scream my name!" the demon shouted in pleasure.

"SASUKE!" Sasuke cried. It felt odd to have his own name on his lips.

Sasuke came all over the demon's hand, his abdomen and it was rolling down his inner thighs. The Inner Self groaned loudly and found his release after a few more thrusts and came inside his raven.

After slamming back in a few more times, the demon pulled his manhood out of the boy's entrance. The teen relaxed and panted. _This is heaven on earth,_ he thought.

His Inner Self lay on top of him and regained his breath. They both stayed like this for what seemed like forever. After a few minutes, Sasuke pulled his Inner Self in for a kiss, a tender but passionate one. They looked at each other.

"Did you enjoy that?" the demon asked with a small but tired smile.

"Very much" the raven replied, with the same smile.

They lay on one another, simply enjoying the other's presence.

XXXXX

A lone gray eye watched from not too far. He had not expected to see this after only 12 days or so. He had expected to see Sasuke cringing away from the Inner Self and his obsession with him.

Kakashi would have to write that down on the report to give to Tsunade-Sama. This could become a problem sooner rather than latter.

He disappeared in a puff of smoke, eager to get this information to the Hokage.

XXXXX

T. B. C.

I hope it was good! I really found this an amusing chapter. I was about to finish to after they had sex, but hey, I like a little dram too. ;)

Please send me reviews!


	11. Chapter 10

All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

XXXXX

**Chapter 10: Hearts, flowers and unforgettable memories.**

Kakashi hurried through the crowds of people in the busy streets of Konoha, eager to get to the Hokage tower. _This is bad! _He thought. What he had just seen was not something he had liked. When Tsunade had told him to keep watch on those two, he had not expected to see them going at it!

He kicked himself mentally for not keeping them apart for the time being. This was getting from bad to worse in an amount of days! Sasuke had met his Inner Self, first of all, then had to live with him, got depressed, moved and now this! They had sex.

The gray haired ninja stopped at the doors and greeted the guards, who let him pass. He quickly made his way to the Hokage's office and didn't bother knocking on the door: this was just too urgent for unnecessary things like that. Tsunade almost spit out her sake when she saw the Jounin.

"For Kami's sake, Kakashi! What the hell is going on?" she barked unhappily at the man.

This one regained his breath and said:

"The situation between Sasuke and his Inner Self has changed."

The woman calmed herself and listened. This didn't sound good…

"I was keeping watch on them when they started making love."

They both contemplated on this in their minds. The situation is not good at all.

The blonde looked up seriously.

"Sasuke should be getting on with his training instead of doing things like this. If they can't do the priorities first, I'm going to have to separate them. And judging by how you're describing their relationship, I doubt either of them will like that."

"That's one of the things I was thinking," Kakashi started, "but an Inner Self who wants to be near his outer self and can't…can become very violent."

Tsunade sighed. She knew this of course, but what other choices did she have? They couldn't put barriers on seals on Inner Selves, locking them up needs a lot of preparing, there pretty much was nothing she could do.

All this because of one little pendant a certain Uchiha had lost.

XXXXX

"Maybe we should get up" the demon murmured in his angel's ear.

"Uh-huh…" Sasuke hummed.

The Inner Self pulled the raven up with him, making the latter sit on his lap. His head was nestled in the crook of the demon's neck and his hands on his chest.

They reluctantly let go of each other and hunted some clothes down. Sasuke, having now only formal wear, decided on a pale blue kimono with black trim and sash. His Inner Self was content with a pair of black satin pants. His chest was bare since his wings were out; he didn't want to ruin a shirt.

Sasuke couldn't help but stare at that chiselled chest. It was flawless and so smooth; he wanted to just kiss it.

Who said he couldn't?

He decided that it wouldn't hurt to try it. He moved towards his Inner Self gracefully, and bended down when he was near. The demon looked amused that his cherub was so bold. He let him kiss his right pectoral and couldn't stop himself from smiling. His little Sasuke-chan was so cute when it came to new experiences.

The teen kissed his chest again and placed his arms around the demon's waist. He looked towards the Inner Self's nubs and shyly gave a kiss on each one. The latter chuckled and tilted the raven's head up for a kiss.

"I'm going to make us something to eat and after you're going to start training again, okay?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded and let go of his Inner Self so he could go start their meal.

The boy opened the sliding panel doors in the master suite and stepped out on the balcony. It was still only 10 in the morning, so the sun was still only warming the air. The garden at his feet was wet with dew and the air smelt sweet. There were cherry blossoms everywhere on the grounds; however since it was September, they weren't in bloom.

Sighing with content, he stepped bare foot in the grass, stopping every now and then to look and smell the flowers. Anyone who would be there would think this was unlike the Uchiha at all. The truth was Sasuke enjoyed flowers very much: they didn't have a strong sent nor did he find them girly. There was one flower he would love to see in the garden, but wasn't sure if it was in it or not: a bleeding heart. His mother had grown many in her garden when he was young. He remembered the pinks, reds and whites of the flower and its heart shape as well as the drop. It was, IS his favourite.

Lotus flowers also grew in the garden's pond, most of them pink and white; however there was one lone blue lotus. The teen bent down near the edge of the small pond and brought the lily pad closer for a better view of the plant. It dimly reminded him of a certain Rock Lee always saying the lotus of the leaf blooms twice or something like that…

Another, more exotic, flower caught his eye. There were tons of orchids; all kinds of them. He knew little about this flower, except that there were 22, 000 species of them. Some were pink, magenta, red, orange, blue, purple, lavender, others were multicoloured, stripped, spotted, had a colour gradient, all different sizes and shapes. Not one was the same. The ones he found most beautiful were the black ones, since black flowers are so rare.

Someone encircled him in their arms.

"Do you like the garden love?" the demon purred in his ear.

"Yes" the raven answered.

"I'm glad you do. But wait till spring, that's when the good stuff comes out."

Sasuke smiled lightly and snuggled in the strong arms that enveloped him. The Inner Self led him back in the house to the kitchen. They both sat down and dug in their plates.

It was quite odd… Yesterday he had told his Inner Self that he didn't want a relationship, and now look where they were: kissing each others chest and circling arms around ones waist. The boy never was the touchy-feely kind of person, but now he took every opportunity he could to feel his demon…

No, he was not his demon, he was his lover.

He admitted it to himself. This Inner Self of his had paved his way to his icy heart and had settled in it comfortably. As for himself, he had found the one person who could truly understand him. That person was the demon.

Said demon was looking longingly at Sasuke as he ate. He had watched the raven hanging around in the garden before, without the latter noticing. He thought of how cute the boy would look with the transparent silk kimono and flowers covering his head. The picture in his mind was one of a pink-cheeked teenager with an ear to ear smile, his laughter ringing in his thoughts like a melody. He would be sitting bare foot in the flowers and would run to him as he saw the demon coming towards him, like a wife waiting at home for her husband.

Sasuke was wondering what his Inner Self was thinking that would make him grin like that. It was unsettling but sexy at the same time. He finished his meal, for once not having a scrap left on his plate, and brought it to the sink. The demon followed suit.

"Hey" the latter called.

"What is it?" the raven looked up with questioning in his eyes.

"I want you to put the transparent kimono on for me please, and do be naked under it."

The teen flushed a deep shade of crimson. He nodded reluctantly, not really wanting to wear the robe.

The Inner Self followed his cherub in the master suite and watched as he stripped. Sasuke didn't feel as uncomfortable as the day before, but it still bothered him that the demon was eyeing him.

He slipped into the silk kimono and tied the vermillion sash and threads around his body. His Inner Self took his hand as soon as he was done and led him out on the balcony. The raven stopped so suddenly that the Inner Self had to regain his balance on the steps he was descending.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

Sasuke turned his face away from his Inner Self, trying to hide the blush on his face. _I don't want to be out like this…_

"I…I don't want to be out of the house when I'm wearing this… It's too much" the teen stated sadly.

The demon let a tender smile grace his lips. He lifted the raven in his arms and brought him in the garden, ignoring the protesting the letter was doing.

"What the fuck?! Put me down! I said I didn't want to be out, so put me the fuck dow-"he was cut off by plump lips on his own.

He had been silenced with a simple, sweet and chaste kiss on lips. Sasuke now had such a hilarious look of confusion and embarrassment on his face, the Inner Self couldn't hold his loud laughter. The teens blush intensified and now his whole face must've been red. The demon brushed his head against his ravens.

"Oh, come on, don't be so shy; you're so cute when you blush" the demon teased.

"S-shut up! It's your fault i-if I'm like t-this!"

_How sweet, he's stuttering, _the Inner Self thought. He carried his angel further into the garden and set him down in a patch of orchids, right beside the lotus pond. The raven was trying to arrange his kimono to hide his privates. A clawed hand stopped his manoeuvring.

"I want to try something if don't mind" the demon said softly.

"Sure, I guess…"

The Inner Self smiled.

He plucked out of the grass a few different flowers: some orchids, lilies, daisies, decorative plants, etc. Sasuke watched, really wondering if it was a good idea to have said yes to whatever his…lover was doing. He started braiding the plants and grasses together, creating a wreath. He then looked at the teen mischievously. This one gulped. The demon placed the flower wreath over the boy's head, making him blush once more.

"What are you…?"

"Hush, you look beautiful" his Inner Self murmured adoringly. "The kimono and the flowers make you look so sweet and innocent."

The raven looked at his lover. Sweet and innocent wasn't what he was aiming for. _I just hope Naruto won't see me like this; he'll never let me live it down if he does…_

As if on cue, a puff of smoke signalled the appearance of the gray haired jounin, thankfully alone. Sasuke sweat dropped and hid himself behind his damn Inner Self, too embarrassed with his look of "innocence" to face his sensei. The demon would be dead when this day was over.

"Um…Am I interrupting something?" Kakashi asked, eyeing the figure that was hiding behind the Inner Self, looking ashamed.

"Not at all," the demon stated happily, ignoring the elbow that slammed into his back, "what do you need?"

"You need to get away from Sasuke" the man stated bluntly, making both Sasukes tense automatically.

Sasuke's stood up, totally ignoring the fact of what he was wearing, and looked his sensei disbelievingly. Why would his Inner Self need to leave? He was just starting to get to like him and…now he had to go away?

But it wasn't the raven's reaction that worried Kakashi; it was the demons.

This one had also stood. He had looked down, hiding his face behind his bangs. His fists clenched so much he drew blood from his palms, his canines now at least an inch long, his eyes bleed into the eternal Mangekyou. He was shaking in pure anger, but he said nothing. _You need to get away from Sasuke, _the phrase ringed in his mind.

_Get away from Sasuke…_

Ie… It couldn't be; it was a joke…

_Away from Sasuke…_

It was not true.

_SASUKE…_

His mind went blank with white fury in his vision.

XXXXX

_In his mind, he was in the Inner Self dimension, which resembled the human world. However, there were no rules, no laws; you were free to do as you wish. Several Inner Selves walked pass him, eyeing him warily, worried about his well being. He wasn't acting normally._

_He looked at himself. His hands were white, the porcelain color it used to be. He didn't have claws and there was a faint white halo around his body. He was wearing his usual attire from back then: a pure white satin kimono. He could see the large golden ring around his head and could feel his white flame wings sprouting from his back._

_In his mind, he was a Divine Inner Self. _

_Everyone liked him because of his pure happiness, gentleness, his _innocence_. But in his mind, right now, all Inner Selves crossing his path we wary. 'Are you alright?' they would ask. 'There's something bothering you, isn't there?' they would deduce. They could all feel the change in him. _

_But 'why' was the question._

_He closed his eyes and could see them. It was a gift all Inner Selves had: when something was about to happen to their outer self, they would see through their eyes for that one moment of change._

_And he could see them. The outer self's parents lying motionless on the floor, a dark figure looming behind them in the shadows. He turned, and the Inner Self could feel his host's fear, his panic and his unbelieving shouts. He could sense that the person in the shadows was this boy's sibling. _

_He could perfectly see the illusion the elder placed on his host. He could see every drop of blood that poured. 'Why?!' his outer self was screaming. _

_The Inner Self could then feel the eyes of all the other Inner Selves in the dimension stare at him in fear. His mind went back to his own body then, for a moment, and could see black marks spread on his skin. _

"_What is this?!" he could hear himself scream._

_His vision flashed from his host's to his own. His mind was going numb. The black marks didn't cease their path across the divine's skin. The halo around him dissolved into dark purple chakra. His hands grew talons and his golden ring around his head burned to ashes. The other Inner Selves watched in horror one of their kin change from his outer self's emotions. _

_The once beautiful wings that adorned his back shape shifted into a gruesome mix between hands and wings. His raven hair bleed into an ashy blue as his lips did. His skin darkened and he could see from his host's point of view the lone tear that slid down the elder brother's face, and then disappeared. _

_He panted. He looked at himself. He didn't need a mirror to know he was no longer a Divine, but now a Demonic. _

_The Inner Selves stepped back as he stood. He could no longer see flashes of his outer self's mind. _

_In his mind, he was reliving the day Sasuke changed, outside and…inside. _

XXXXX

T. B. C.

My poor little demonic Sasu-baby! Hope you all enjoyed.

This chapter started out as just a nice day with flowers and hearts, but then I had this wonderful idea. (:

Please give me reviews!


	12. Chapter 11

All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

XXXXX

**Chapter 11: Sensitive bonds**

He would wait as long as it would take. He couldn't care less about Kakashi who was lecturing him about the priorities being his training and missions. He could ignore the fact that all he had on was the pale blue kimono he had on a week ago. He could forget Sakura telling him every day that passed to wash himself. He could struggle against Tsunade's iron grip, if it meant he could stay with him. As long as he wasn't awake, he couldn't leave him. He found the one person who he could love and that loved him back, and now they expect him to leave him. Naruto was the only one who hadn't said a thing, and he had a good idea why. Naruto always told him that where people think of you, is where you call home. Sasuke was thinking none stop about his Inner Self, so Konoha was the demon's home.

After that day when Kakashi had told them the demon could no longer see Sasuke… Something snapped in the Inner Self. He was right now lying motionless on a hospital bed, held tightly by chakra infused restraints. The Hokage had been able to prepare the sealing since the demon was unconscious; so when he would wake, there would be no way he could escape.

But, Sasuke refused to leave his lover's side. He slept with him every night, he washed his face (his body now too restrained to be washed completely), he had brushed his hair, everything. He even talked to him, as if he knew that his love could hear him. The raven would talk about things he admired about his Inner Self, about the happy moments together, about a future with each other, and perhaps, if he could, have children.

Sakura had to stay at the hospital and watch Sasuke, just in case. This was the first time she had seen him being so talkative and it was to an unconscious demon. The pink haired girl had tried to engage the raven in a conversation, but he would ignore her. She tried getting him in the bathroom to wash up, but he would simply push her away. He was in his own world.

There was nothing Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi or Tsunade could do with him.

XXXXX

_The Inner Self walked slowly, too weak from his transformation to run. If it wasn't for his state, he would have been running since a while ago. All the other Inner Selves watched him with horror as he passed. He should no longer be in the Divine's section of the dimension; he should be in the Demonic section. But despite his looks, he was still feeling like a good person, not like a demon. _

_He didn't want to use his monstrous wings to fly either._

_He made his way through the crowds of Inner Selves, hoping they would just ignore him. All he wanted to do was cry right now. To cry from grief and sorrow of what had happened from his unknown outer self, and what had happened to him. His back and shoulders hurt, not used to be carrying such large wings on his back. The ones he had before were mostly made of white and harmless fire, they weighed almost nothing. Not to mention he didn't have a lot of muscle to carry this new unbearable weight. It was like someone had placed a heavy burden on his shoulders, which wasn't completely a lie, since what his host had been through did put a new burden on his shoulders. _

_He left the Divine's section and hoped he could find a Demonic section to hide in. He never was fond of the demons, but look at him now: he was no better. The only thing that hadn't changed (yet) was his attitude. He was grateful for that. He couldn't live with himself if he new he was acting like Satan incarnate. _

_It seemed like hours had passed before he reached a Demonic hideout in the dimension. They were blasting music throughout the place and fires were set off every few minutes, but never reached the point of no-return. All the demons probably had some kind of drug in their bodies or were drunk. Males and females were having sex in plain sight. There were even lesbians and homosexuals in those groups. The Inner Self found it disgusting. _

_There was a group of male Demonics who were closing in on him. He ran pass them as fast as he could, adrenaline driving him. He couldn't care less about the dull ached in his back and shoulders and the complaints of his body. He just couldn't stay in sight like that. This place was new to him and he didn't like it one bit._

_When he knew it was safe, he dropped in a dark alley, panting and aching. _

XXXXX

"Sasuke-kun, you really should go wash yourself; you haven't cleaned yourself or changed your clothes in a week…" Sakura pleaded with the unresponsive raven.

He ignored her, looking at his Inner Self's sleeping face.

Sakura was about to open her mouth and try to talk some sense into him again, but he started talking, with who she thought, was his Inner Self.

"You should think about getting out of bed soon; I want us both back in the house as soon as possible. I promise that when all this is over, we can do whatever you like. Perhaps I could put on the transparent white silk kimono you adore so much, or maybe…"

He continued speaking, as if the demon was listening to his every word. He would even stop for a few moments and start again as though he was given an answer or a statement from his unconscious lover.

And the pink haired maiden was witness to it all.

When he would talk, she could also notice his face remained with a blank smile plastered on it; an empty smile, full of sadness and sorrow. He would also speak dangerously quiet. She was really starting to worry about the mental state her raven haired team mate was in. "Sasuke-kun, you really need to leave him alone for a while…" the young woman tried again. But in vain, he was still ignoring her and ranting on with a wall. She went to touch him on the shoulder, and was stunned when Sasuke's hand flew and caught her wrist and twisted it painfully, without breaking any bones.

She winced in pain but didn't cry out. To scream in pain would do no good. Reasoning was the only option…maybe.

"Sasuke," she deliberately dropped the suffix, "you're hurting me, so let go, now, please."

He did no such thing. And that made the girl, for once, infuriated after the teen.

The raven barley had time to think when a hand came and smacked across the face. There was a loud snap in the air as Sakura's hand collided with the boy's cheek.

He immediately stopped talking and held his smartening cheek in his hand. It would undoubtedly leave a red hand print on his face. He stared in utter shock, and, what seemed like fear at the pink haired kunoichi. She was crying, but they were angry tears. She was so mad at him right now, she couldn't remember a time in her life that she would be as mad as to smack her team mate. But the anger was quickly suppressed by shock when she saw that Sasuke had started crying.

Why were they hurting him? What had he done to deserve this? He wasn't bad, was he? He was just talking with his lover, that was all…

So WHY?!

"Why…why would you do this? Why would she do this, Sasuke-san?"

Sakura was confused as to why he was talking to himself and referring to himself as "san", then she realised he was not talking to himself, but at the demon, again. This made her even more furious.

"Listen to me Sasuke!" she started, and got his attention. "You haven't moved from your place beside your Inner Self for a week, and he hasn't woken up yet! He won't be anytime soon after what happened! Or maybe you don't remember that I had to spend hours healing Kakashi's wounds? So, just get your sorry ass in the bathroom right now and wash up! Naruto told me he would come and get you to go train if you cleaned and changed, so do it NOW!"

The raven had stayed in stunned silence throughout the girl's outburst. He shook with anguish and fear. No one should talk like that to someone else, surely? Unknown to the two in the room, Tsunade, Kakashi and Naruto had come in, not saying a thing. They would never have thought that Sakura would be the one to loose control. But the Hokage didn't stay silent too long. She grabbed the Uchiha's arm and dragged him up. What she wasn't expecting was a fit.

"NO! Let go! I can't leave him, he's not awake!" he pulled his arm out the tight grip and started shaking his Inner Self, trying to get him to wake. "Wake UP! You have to wake up, please! Wake up, wake up, wake up! They're trying to take me away from you! Please, WAKE U-LET GO!"

Tsunade had grabbed his wrist and pulled him away with all her inhuman force.

"Naruto, Sakura, get him washed up and changed into his normal attire; he's getting out of here, whether he likes it or not!"

The two in question nodded and each held one arm and pulled with all their strength, leading him to the bathroom. Sasuke screamed and wailed, like a child throwing a tantrum.

Once inside, they released him and locked the door. He felt his legs shake under his weight but refused to sit down. He needed to get back to Sasuke-san, RIGHT NOW. The thought was quickly dismissed as the pink haired girl started undressing him. The teen tensed automatically and screamed. No one except his Inner Self could undress him. He could dimly hear water filling the tub.

"Naruto, will you hurry, Sasuke won't stay still much longer" the kunoichi stated.

The kimono the boy had been wearing had fallen to the floor, leaving him nude (since he didn't bother putting boxers on, to please his lover).

"It's filled, let's get Sasuke-teme in" the blonde said rather seriously, for once.

They scooped him up: Sakura at the boy's arms, the Kyuubi vessel at his legs. The raven thrashed and kicked, trying to make one of them let go to at least have a chance at getting to his beloved. They hoisted him over the tub and lowered him with difficulty. He wailed as he was submerged in water, tossing and turning in the bath, sloshing water everywhere.

XXXXX

_He was in his new home. Rephrase that: he was in his new ruined home. The last Inner Self who had lived there had managed to put holes in the walls and smash one of the windows and left dirt and dust and BLOOD everywhere. It was awful._

_He had a splitting headache and his chest was constricting in pain. He could feel himself loosing control over his good emotions and feel the bad ones coming to the surface. It hurt so much. _

"_Sasuke-San!"_

_He could hear the other Inner Selves mocking him, laughing at him. It was all very painful._

"_Please, Sasuke-San, wake up!"_

_But who was that? The one who was calling his name with tears in his voice…Who was it?_

"_Wake up, Sasuke-San, I love you!"_

_Sasuke…that's his name, isn't it? His and his host's… He was calling him, prying him awake; he wanted him to get out of this nightmare. _

_Sasuke! His beloved angel, his little cherub! What was happening to him?! Was he in pain? He's crying. He needed to be held gently, didn't they know that? He was sensitive and could cry easily._

_He had to open his eyes, to go and save his little angel. But he couldn't…_

_He had to! Open, open, open… _

_And then, he could clearly hear the cries of his love, and could see the white ceiling of a hospital._

XXXXX

"Stop it!"

"Please, Sasuke, keep still, this won't hurt…"

"Come on, teme, it's just a bath…"

"Let. Me. Go!"

The task of washing the raven was a lot harder than the two others would have thought. He hadn't stilled once and his cries just got louder if shampoo would get in his eyes. It wasn't their fault; if Sasuke could just keep still…

"SASUKE!" a new voice from the other side of the door screamed.

It was the Inner Self. He had awakened.

The sound of his beloved demon's voice made its way to the thrashing teen's ears. His eyes widened and more tears poured.

He snapped.

This time, adrenaline coursed through his body and he fought his way out of the bath. Sakura and Naruto fell to the slippery floor. Sasuke couldn't care less about his nudity and burst through the bathroom door, turning to see his Inner Self's eyes staring at him with tears.

"Sasuke!" they said in unison.

The raven practically jumped on his lover, who was restrained on the hospital bed, unable to move.

How he wanted to comfort the crying boy who had his arms around him. He wanted to wrap his own arms around the lean waist and kiss him. The latter was granted as the teen's plump lips found the demons.

Despite not being able to shove his hands in those raven locks, the Inner Self enjoyed every moment of the passionate kiss between him and Sasuke.

Thank Kami the door was closed. The only ones witness to the boy's nudity were Kakashi and the Hokage. The blonde woman took the liberty of placing a blanket over the two.

The Kyuubi vessel and the pink haired kunoichi emerged from the bathroom all wet from struggling with the raven. They starred in utter shock at their team mate. Never had they seen such a bright and happy and relieved smile on his face. His eyes were closed and tears were still streaming down his face, but anyone could tell that he was genuinely happy.

But the demon was not happy yet. His restraints were sucking his chakra so he was a lot weaker. Meaning it would be extremely difficult, near impossible to get free.

Only NEAR impossible; there was slight chance.

"Sasuke," Kakashi interrupted, making said teen tense, "You need to get away from him, we already told you this."

With the phrase finished, he tried to gently pry his student off the Inner Self, but just then, something happened.

Something that none of the ninja in the room would have expected.

XXXXX

T. B. C.

What do you think it is? This "something"?

You are all going to have to guess and send me a review!

Give me an answer please! And reviews! Bye bye!


	13. Chapter 12

All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

XXXXX

**Chapter 12: Of flashbacks and surprises**

There was a blinding flash of white light that nearly blinded everyone present in the hospital room.

The light dimmed just enough for Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura and Tsunade to see something that shouldn't be happening; especially with a Demonic Inner Self. The first thing being that the demon in question had been able to release himself of the restraints, and the second being…

A pure white string of chakra was growing from the back of both the Inner Self's and Sasuke's necks. They grew longer and longer, until the two links fused themselves together, creating a tight bond. On both men's foreheads was written this: 天界のボンディングの術. Meaning only one thing…

The Celestial Bonding Jutsu.

The light faded, as did the symbols on their heads, and they laid in each other's arms, panting from the technique just preformed.

The Hokage had trouble interpreting what had just happened. A Demonic Inner Self preformed the bonding Jutsu only Divines are supposed to be able to do? If that's what it really was, then the blonde woman had really bad luck. One of her shinobi had met his Inner Self, turned out to be demonic, and then did the Celestial bonding, which means he used to be a divine. The chances of this happening are at least one in a million.

Her pupil also had a lot of trouble believing what was happening. If that was the Celestial bond, then wouldn't that mean that…?

"Sasuke and I can no longer be separated" the demon panted, answering everyone's question.

Said raven had passed out from the extreme jutsu that had strained his body to the limit. The demon, however, refused to let him go. Besides, their bond meant that they need to be near each other at all times.

Tsunade cleared her throat and asked shakily:

"I won't ask about your past, but I want to know why you did this."

The Inner Self sat up, his host in his lap, sleeping against his shoulder. He sighed.

"Ever since I've known him, he's simply a magnet that draws me towards him. I can't stand not being beside him, in his presence. It's lonely and it just reminds me more and more about how many years I spent with no one but myself. That's why I did this: so both he and I can have someone instead of solitude and sorrow."

Sakura found she could relate to this demon with what he just said. For many years she had wanted to help Sasuke and to make him feel not so alone anymore. It seemed his Inner Self had the same desires. She wished she could have done the same thing as the demon, but, she wasn't straightforward like he was.

But, as long as the raven was happy, she would be as well. And one thing's for sure, it's that she had grown out of her fangirly attitude and had become more of a friend with her crush.

She watched as the Inner Self adjusted his embrace on the teen, watched as said teen sighed with his mouth partially opened. If the demon could be this gentle with the boy, then there was no reason to break them apart. So why had her sensei been so mad when she found they were "lovers"?

A part of her, the rational part, told her that it was probably because the Inner Self consisted of a distraction, and made him forget priorities such as training and missions. The other part, her love-crazed mind, told her it was because Tsunade was jealous of not having a lover like the demon. But that didn't make sense, so Sakura ignored her crazy Sasuke-addicted mind.

XXXXX

Sasuke woke up to red eyes, staring at him lovingly. The demon smiled and hugged him, murmuring his name like a talisman.

"Oh, Sasuke…"

The raven felt at ease now that his lover had woken up. He felt safe in the strong arms that enveloped him.

"I'm glad you're awake" the teen whispered in the demon's ear.

To hear his cherub's soothing voice made him happy inside.

There was, however, something bothering the Inner Self. He doesn't remember anything from a week ago when Kakashi had told them the news. He was curious to know what had happened.

"My love" he called as he pushed Sasuke away to look him in the eyes, "what happened a week ago? Why was I brought here? I want to know everything."

The boy knew the question would come sooner rather than latter. The memory of what he had done made its way to his mind. He had to tell him.

"After what Kakashi had said, you were still for the longest moments…"

X-_Flashback_-X

_He had looked down, hiding his face behind his bangs. His fists clenched so much he drew blood from his palms, his canines now at least an inch long, his eyes bleed into the eternal Mangekyou. He was shaking in pure anger, but he said nothing. _You need to get away from Sasuke, _the phrase ringed in his mind._

Get away from Sasuke…

_Ie… It couldn't be; it was a joke…_

Away from Sasuke…

_It was not true._

SASUKE…

_His mind went blank with white fury in his vision. _

"_Sasuke-San!" the raven called desperately after the demon that had just launched himself after his sensei. _

_A feral snarl escaped the Inner Self's lips. Kakashi dodged the demon, stepping aside just in time to see him land on the ground and make a crater. The Inner Self turned sharply and ran at top speed after the gray haired Jounin._

_Sasuke was paralyzed by fear. He had probably faced worse than this, but this was his lover that had just snapped, and become the demon he truly is. _

_Said demon landed a bite on the older man's arm, making Kakashi cry out and punch him off. They both landed gracefully. The man got three kunai out of his pouch and threw them towards the Inner Self, as a distraction, so his clone could land a hit from behind. But the demon wasn't that stupid._

_Turning around, he let the kunai hit his wings, which felt like caresses to him, and scratched the clone, making it disappear in a cloud of smoke. _

_A growl emanated from Sasuke's Inner Self, and this time, was too fast for Kakashi to dodge the upcoming blows._

_He didn't feel his head anymore. It hurt so much he didn't even remember when he got hit. He then felt razor sharp teeth bite down on his neck, making his groan in pain. _

"_STOP IT!"_

_Sasuke's arms circled his love's waist, making him turn his murderous red gaze to his host. The raven had remembered how Sakura had calmed him down in the Forest of Death so many years ago, and thought it was worth trying. _

_And it had worked; the demon's eyes bleed back to their normal sharingan and then he fell unconscious._

X-_End of flashback_-X

"Latter that day, Tsunade had come to check on us, to see what was taking Kakashi so long. In the end, she had brought us all hear with the help of Sakura and Naruto. Sakura had spent hours healing Kakashi of his wounds. As for you, Tsunade had taken the responsibility of restraining you to the maximum, which I hated. But I never once left your side" Sasuke finished, looking at his lover with a sad smile.

"Not once did you leave?" the Inner Self asked.

"Ie, not once. I didn't change myself, wash myself, nothing. I even cleaned your face and brushed your hair everyday, and I talked to you, even though you couldn't hear me. Maybe it was just so I didn't have to feel so empty without your ever-present smile."

This little cherub, who deserves more than the likes of him, never once left his side…

The demon hugged his raven tight.

"Arigato, Sasuke-chan."

The teen said nothing, genuinely glad that his Inner Self was back. And they stayed like that. How long, neither of them knew.

Eventually, the demon broke their comfortable silence.

"Do you know when I'll be discharged from the hospital?"

"No…" the raven whispered, wishing he did know. That way, he could prepare a little surprise for his demon.

"Don't worry about it, I'm feeling fine, so they should let me out soon" said demon reassured.

"Hn."

"But for now," the demon murmured as he tilted his angel's face up, "go home, rest up and try and not think too much about me."

"But…I thought we were bound together now."

"That's only if I say so. If I say you can leave, you can. It won't affect us."

"…Okay."

Sasuke reluctantly got up from the bed and made his way to the door, turning around before going out.

"Are you sure?"

"Aa" the Inner Self smiled. "I love you, babe."

"I love you too" the raven replied longingly.

The teen closed the door behind him and sighed.

He would be able to prepare his little surprise for his dear love of a demon. _I hope he'll like it…_

Sasuke was sure to get home quickly and toss his shoes off. However, he felt lonely to be in there without his Inner Self. It wasn't normal for him. But he knew that he was alright now. He was no longer in danger, he was no longer unconscious.

He passed in the hallways to the master suite. Once in there, he hunted down the transparent silk kimono. The last time he had it on he had tossed it on the bed…

_There you are!_ He grabbed it and went to get other things he would need for his plan. He would make sure that the day his lover would be discharged, he would fuck him, HARD.

_I'm going to regret doing this but… _Sasuke thought, going through his Inner Self's things. He searching for something he had seen him read one time. _Were the hell is it?_ He searched in a box that was still unpacked from their move. He took out various things to find what he wanted. He smirked when he took out the book. He flipped through the pages and found he was probably the colour of Sakura's hair. _Kami… I wonder if he actually has these things. If not, I think he wouldn't mind if I purchase them. _

The boy took the book with him. He then started his hunt once more. _I'm going to need flower petals; Ino would probably have some in the flower shop. And I'll need bath salts, candles, oils, maybe incense… _

He thought of all these things and was making a plan in his head of what he would do with them.

After he had made a mental list of what he would need, he tried to find his old clothes and do a little transformation Jutsu.

XXXXX

Sasuke had transformed into a brown haired adult, with dark blue eyes and fair skin. He had made sure not to look too much like himself, so he deliberately made sure the male he transformed into had a little stubble and curly hair. As well as being slightly shorter, he was a little less muscled.

He was in the village, walking through the crowds of people to make his way to the Yamanaka flower shop. He could not let anyone know who he was, especially if he was to go in a sex shop latter on.

The teen/man went into the flower shop and saw Ino at the desk, watering some plants in pots. She turned and smiled kindly at what she thought was a normal civilian. _A hot civilian,_ she thought.

"Hi! I'm Yamanaka Ino, how can I help you?" she asked too sweetly.

"I need flower petals" he said rather bluntly, wanting to get to the point.

Ino was dazzled by the man. Flower petals perhaps for his lucky wife? Girlfriend? Oh! She thought of how cute this was to buy flower petals for his love. Well, if it was his love.

"Sure, what kind would you like, sir?"

Sasuke thought for a moment. _Rose petals would be too obvious. Perhaps I could get orchid petals, daisy petals and… Bleeding heart petals! I have to get those!_

"If you have any white daisy petals, orchids with a variety of different colours and black ones please, and-"

"Wait! Let me guess! Roses!" Ino cut off abruptly.

"Bleeding heart petals" the teen said through gritted teeth, trying hard to keep his cool.

"Oh…"

The bubbly blonde would have thought that if he wanted to show his love, he would of chosen rose petals. How odd.

The girl went to get his order. After a few minutes she came back with three bags full of sweet smelling petals. He paid her and went out without a word, leaving a very confused Ino.

Sasuke then headed to the shop where he bought his bath products. He went in and picked up the few things he would need: bath salts, oils, scented bath petals, bubble bath, etc. He paid for his things and went out again.

_I'll need incense. _As he thought, he went into a candle shop; they usually would sell some incense there. He picked out a few candles and burning oils, as well as incense sticks. _I hope he'll like all this. If I'm doing this for nothing, the he could go fuck himself! Oh, wait, that's right… _He ignored his perverted thoughts as he paid for his purchases.

There was now only one more place he needed to go to, and he dreaded the idea itself. He was probably even darker than Sakura's hair now. There was only one sex shop in Konoha: Shinobi -XXX-. He passed in front of it a few times before, but the provocative images it sent in his mind had him reeling.

Taking a deep breath, he went inside. He let his breath out when he saw that there were about three other people in the shop apart from him. It didn't put his mind completely at ease though, since he was looking around the shop and he could only think of sex. _Demonic sex with my Inn- GAH! Sasuke, don't think about that! _He scolded himself.

He reminded himself of his mental list of necessities: they already had lube and condoms at home, he'll need a *coughvibratorcough*, a cockring, a dog collar and chain, a flogger, a blindfold, sex oil, nipple clamps, maybe a ball gag and handcuffs, _I can get those myself. I think I even have a reinforced set of them. _

He nervously bought all he needed, his blush never once leaving his face and sweat marring his forehead. The woman at the cash register never said one word as he paid his things. When he was about to turn around, she spoke up.

"Hey," she called.

Sasuke turned around, almost hesitantly.

"Have fun tonight" she winked.

Sasuke turned around and quickly left the place, this time with a polite smile and nod to the woman.

Now, he really couldn't wait for his Inner Self to be discharged.

XXXXX

T. B. C.

Well, a lot of sexy details for this chapter, if you know what I mean. ;)

Sure hope you all enjoyed this chapter, for me, it was one of my favourite to write. What do you think the surprise will be like? I think it's much too obvious, but hey, I do my best!

Please give me reviews! Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 13

All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

XXXXX

**Chapter 13: Prepping time! **

"Sakura?" the demon called after the rosette. She turned around from her files and looked at him.

"What is it Sasuke-san?" she asked, making sure to add the suffix at the end.

"When can I be discharged from the hospital? I really do want to see Sasuke-chan right now."

The kunoichi widened her eyes slightly at the way the Inner Self had just called her team mate. _It is kind of cute though, _she thought while smiling. She scribbled a few notes on the clipboard about the demon's medical history.

"Tsunade-Sama said that if you behave, she'll let you out tomorrow" the girl replied while writing.

"Hn."

A small grin plastered itself on the girl's face. Not only did the Inner Self share the same medical history, but the same attitude. _Well, he seems to be saying what Sasuke is thinking. And he's also a lot more perverted and demonically se- _Sakura blocked out inner Sakura's perverted thoughts.

She took the files in her hands and walked towards the door. But before she could go out, the demon had one last little thing to say.

"You really care about my outer self" it was a statement.

The teen blushed and smiled to herself.

"He's the only person I can see myself with. To him though, I'm still only a friend. At least, he's a lot friendlier now than when I was a fangirl. I even annoy myself when I think about how I was back then; it's no wonder he didn't like being around me" she stated with a bittersweet smile.

The Inner Self didn't feel a bit jealous about the fact that someone else loved his angel. Heck, if Sasuke wanted to have kids one day, he would have to be with a woman. And this one seemed to genuinely care for him, too. It was only when other MEN would launch themselves after the raven would he get mad. Oh, and fangirls. Thankfully, Sakura grew out of that.

The demon turned to look at the rosette.

"Arigato, Sakura, for caring about him."

This one was blushing madly.

"Y-you're welcome, S-Sasuke-san…"

She left and closed the door, leaving a smirking Uchiha demon in the room.

XXXXX

"Okay…" Sasuke said to himself as he went through what he had bought.

The raven was planning a big surprise for when his Inner Self would come back home. Was it a week ago that he wouldn't have thought possible that he would be doing this? Well, yes, but he ignored that and kept on his planning. _I wonder… He bought strawberries the other day and I'm sure to have seen dark chocolate in the cupboards, _he thought.

He searched through the cabinets to find those two items. He cursed himself colourfully a few times before his hand rested on the box of dark chocolate. He then looked in the fridge for the strawberries. He noted where they were placed so he would remember to get them out when he would need them.

As he was checking off what he needed to do, his mind drifted off to the time when his Inner Self had showed him through the house.

X-_Flashback_-X

_The Inner Self gave a tour to his host. There were at least 7 bedrooms, each with their own private bathroom, a kitchen and dining room, a living room with ample space, the master suite, which was the largest room in the house it seems, hot springs, indoor pool. There were so many rooms and each level had their own sitting area. _

"_What's in here?" Sasuke asked his Inner Self, pointing to a pair of burgundy coloured panels. The demon looked at the door and his eyes widen just the slightest. _

"_Nothing you need to know about… yet" he muttered._

What the hell?_ Sasuke thought. He really was curious now to know what could be hiding behind these doors. _

"_Come on, let's get your things out of their boxes and into the master suite" the demon suggested quickly. _

_Sasuke followed reluctantly, still bothered by the room that he doesn't need to know about, apparently._

X-_End of flashback_-X

He still wondered what was in that room that was so bad that he couldn't go in. Well, he had made his mind up to see what was in there.

He marched through the hallways to get to the blood coloured doors. He was internally exited to see what was in it. He stood in front of the sliding panel doors. But then he suddenly felt a twinge of apprehension. It's almost like he was trespassing. _You ARE trespassing, baka! _One part of Sasuke's mind screamed. He ignored it; he was determined to get in that room.

With a deep breath, he slid the doors opened, surprising himself that they weren't locked. It was dark at first. So, he searched for a light along the walls. _Here it is, _he thought as he flicked the switch.

The first thing he noticed was the dim lighting, like candle light. But it was the second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, hell everything else after the first that made him freeze on the spot.

"What the fuck…?" was all he could say.

The walls of the room were blood red and black as well as the four poster and canopy king sized bed in the room. There were hooks with floggers, whips, handcuffs-

_There is no way I bought all those things in the sex shop for nothing! This is…a sexual torture chamber._

Indeed, the place had everything from restraining material to dildos.

Sasuke had seen more than enough to know that his lover had not yet shown the true side of himself. The raven hurriedly got out and closed the doors behind him with a harsh slam. _I don't know if this is a good thing, or a bad thing…_

He didn't ponder on that question long before he told himself to do what he wanted as if he never knew what was in that room.

XXXXX

Sasuke knocked on his Inner Self's hospital room door latter that day; he simply could not stay away from him. But, the earlier confrontation with the sex/torture room made him nervous seeing his lover. _Snap out of it! You'll be fine and act as if you never knew! _He kept telling himself this as he herd a muffled reply from in the room. He took it as a 'come in' and opened the door.

A dark blush crept onto the teen's face after he closed the door. The state his Inner Self was in was so _fucking sexy. _

"Ah, my raven, I see you couldn't stand being without me" was the smug comment the demon said.

The boy felt a warm liquid slide from his nose. _SHIT! _He cursed himself as he held his bleeding nose, his blush becoming even darker and putting Hinata's to shame.

His damn demon of a lover had just taken a shower and was standing nude, back to Sasuke, with nothing but a towel that he held to just hide his parts. Which meant his ass was within the raven's view.

A low chuckle escaped the Inner Self's mouth as he saw his cherub had a nosebleed.

"Don't get so exited" he purred erotically, sending heat down to the teen's lower region.

"Fuck you, you bastard…" the boy muttered between clenched teeth. He wiped the remaining blood from his face as the demon put some pants on after drying himself.

The teen's crotch was rock hard against the kimono he had put back on (for his lover of course). He felt uneasy and was aching for some friction, touch, caresses or any sort of comforting contact. His face returned to a slight pink hue as the nosebleed subsided. He was far from relaxed, though.

He moved to sit beside his love, who had taken a seat on his bed. The Inner Self saw that Sasuke was rubbing his thighs together, and immediately knew he was hard and aroused. He felt a little pity for him. So he reached over to grab his raven's right had, and at the same time pulling him onto his lap. The teen looked questionably at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Just at that moment, the demon parted the kimono his host was wearing to reveal black boxers, now strained against the hardening member. Now Sasuke was really wondering what was going to happen.

His Inner Self pulled down the boxers and freed his angel's penis.

"W-w-w-wait! N-not here!" said angel complained.

"Shhhh," the demon soothed, "when I am not with you to get you to come, you can do it by yourself. It's called masturbation. Now, watch what I do with your hand, and when you're ready, you'll be able to do it on your own."

After the 'sexual relationship 101' explanation was over, Sasuke's Inner Self placed the teen's hand, which was covered by his own, on his manhood and started stroking it up and down. The boy gasped and held his breath as his hand kept stroking over his cock. It wasn't as fun though, since his lover would do it much faster and would be slamming himself inside him at the same time. But still, it felt sooooooooo good.

He moaned softly, their right hands not ceasing their intimate caresses. His cheeks became, once more, a deep crimson. He writhed in his Inner Self's lap, making the latter laugh lightly. The demon exerted more pressure on their hands and went a little faster, just so he could see his raven squirm and shiver.

Sasuke sucked in a deep and shallow breath as he felt the pressure and the speed of their stroking increase. He panted.

"Ah…"

"You like?" his demon murmured seductively.

"Y-yes…ah…"

The former sighed in relief.

The Inner Self started licking his cherub's ear lobe, making the latter groan. He nibbled on it sending waves of ecstasy down in Sasuke's groin. The demon trailed kisses down the teen's neck and back up, leaving fires is their wake. The raven moaned loudly and blushed madly. He quickly closed his mouth, remembering that they were in a hospital full of people. He squirmed as their hands went faster once more, making him reach his climax.

"Ah!" he moaned.

"Hush" his Inner Self commanded.

Just that one word had Sasuke groaning and rubbing up against his lover, defying his orders.

"Once I get out of this place," the demon started, "I think I'm going to punish you for not listening to me."

An evil smirk played on his lips at the simple thought of spanking his raven.

He finally let go of the boy's hand and was delighted to see he was masturbating on his own. Well, that was the point of masturbation, no?

The teen moaned as he kept rubbing himself. _Fuck…this is so divine…_ He wondered what would happen if he placed a finger on his slit. So, without hesitation, he placed his index finger on the slit of his cock. The sensation it made him feel was so strong, erotic, and it made him shiver at his own touch and squirm within his hand.

His Inner Self was enjoying the show that was taking place on his lap. He smirked and licked his host's neck.

Sasuke whimpered and groaned as he felt his manhood twitch. He was close. But he felt it would be bad if he came all over his Inner Self. However, that thought was quickly dismissed as he felt that he could no longer hold it in. He writhed as he screamed, cum pouring from his crotch.

The demon watched his outer self pant and regain his breath. He loved it that he had come all over him like that. It made him become a little hard too. Well, he would keep it for when he would go back home, so they could be alone. That reminded him: he had to tell his angel when he would be discharged.

Said angel placed his kimono and boxers back on properly and lifted himself off his lover. _Shit,_ he cursed himself, seeing all his cum marring his Inner Self's pants. This one just looked amused.

"Don't worry about it, I don't mind" he said, reassuring the boy.

Sasuke sighed in relief and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on those plump lips. They both smiled.

"I'll be discharged tomorrow" the demon stated bluntly.

The other's eyes widened slightly and a full blown smile reached his eyes.

"Good, then…I'll see you tomorrow" the raven said and captured those lips once more in a heated kiss. Tongues slid, teeth clashed and lips were nibbled.

"Aa, see you tomorrow" the Inner Self agreed, letting go of his cherub.

Closing the door behind him as he left, the teen smiled erotically to himself. _This is going to be fun._

XXXXX

He hurried back to the house, ready to start his plan.

First, he took the three bags of flower petals, spreading them throughout the house: from the entrance hall to the kitchen, the master suite, the living room and the en suite bathroom in master suite. He made sure that there wasn't only one kind of petal in a chunk on the floor.

Secondly, he placed the candles he bought (there were probably BOXES of them, all red and black, like _the _room) in those same locations in the house. Since he was a fire user, it would be an easy task to light all the candles at once when his lover would arrive.

Thirdly, he placed the oil candles, he had bought 5 of them, in those same places once more; one sent for each room. He also placed the incense sticks, which were of the following scents, in each room: cherry, black magic, bergamot, chakra (of course), and finally, pussy (A.N: as in cat, not the other thing!).

Fourthly, he went in the en suite bathroom and placed his bath products on the counter, arranging them so they would look nice. _Tch… why the hell would I care? Well, it is for him._ He would fill the bath tomorrow, it was no use making one now.

Fifthly, He placed the 'sex toys' in the master suite's bed, again, making sure they looked orderly. He wondered what would be his Inner Self's reaction to this. Would he think that he went in the torture chamber to get these things? Would he be happy, surprised and the likes? Sasuke was not sure what he would like when his Inner Self saw this.

As the raven checked off in his mind what he had done, he realized there was still one thing he would need to do, but he would keep it for when his lover would come home.

And he needed a good reason for not going to get him tomorrow.

Of course, if this surprise was going to work, he would need to be home. At least, for what he had planned he needed to. Perhaps he could send Sakura a message saying he had a headache. It would work knowing what he had been through for the past few days. So that would be the reason. He summoned one of his falcons to deliver the message to the kunoichi.

He wrote down what he wanted and place the letter in the capsule attached to one of the bird's legs. He then let it go out the window to get to Sakura.

He sighed and flopped down on the leather couch in the living room, in front of the fire place. Hm… He could start a fire in it tomorrow and close all the lights in the house, so that way, only the candles and the fireplace would give light. A moody, dim and soft lighting. Just what he needed to get the demon to read the mood.

His eyelids were getting heavy, and he was slowly letting himself slip into a deep sleep. But, he opened them again, realizing that he didn't want to sleep on the couch. He would use one of the guest rooms for tonight, that way he didn't have to replace all the things in the master suite.

He reluctantly got up from his seat on the couch and groggily got up the stairs into one of the guest rooms. He opened one of the doors. It was a double bed with crisp white sheets, a bedside table, a chest of drawers and a window. Not much of a room, but there was a bed in it. As long as there was one, he could sleep in it.

He pulled off his kimono and boxers. He had taken on a habit of sleeping naked ever since he met his Inner Self. It was a nice way to sleep, anyway; your body didn't get to hot or too cold. Sasuke slipped under the bed sheets and rested his head on the pillow, sighing.

His eyelids shut automatically and he let that rare smile once more slip onto his face; the vulnerable smile that could only appear when he slept.

Soon enough, his whole body was relaxed and his breathing was deep and even. He welcomed the sensation and slipped into his dreams. He had dreams of slick ashen skin and loving red eyes staring longingly at him.

XXXXX

T. B. C.

Ooooh! I can't wait to write the next smexy chapter! :D Hope you all liked this one, 'cause I did enjoy writing it, as usual.

Don't forget to review!


	15. Chapter 14

HIIIIIIIII EVEROOOOONNNEEEE! Sorry it took me so long to update this chapter! It took me 11 pages to do this one. Let me tell you, my hands were sore after this! Don't worry, more chapters to come, that's for sure, because I would not allow it to end here. Okay I have done enough talking, now GO READ THE STORY, THAT IS AN ORDER! Bye :P

All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

XXXXX

**Chapter 14: Erotic submissive**

Sasuke's Inner Self was readying himself to get out of the stuffy (and bad smelling) hospital room. He would be much happier when he could get home, eat real food, sleep in a real bed and take a nice long bath. Oh, and he couldn't forget about a little make-out session with his darling little fallen angel, now could he? He was counting down the seconds when his love would arrive, give him a big hug and a passionate kiss, then tell him how much he missed him and tell him they could go home, and, in the end, he would accompany him out the hospital. The thought made him smile from ear to ear in a cute chibi pose. A knock on the door got him out of his reverie as Sakura came in.

"Good afternoon, Sasuke-San" she greeted happily.

Giving a polite nod, the demon wondered why Sasuke was not here to take him home. He was sure that the teen was dying to see him.

"Where's Sasuke? Surely he would have been here…"

The medic hesitated on telling him that he was at home, with a pounding headache. Or, so Sasuke instructed her to say.

But she decided to tell him anyway, it was the raven after all that went out of his way to send her a last minute message.

"Um… You see, Sasuke sent me a messenger falcon to say he's in bed today. He said he had a headache and couldn't wait to see you. He was also sorry that he couldn't accompany you out" the girl stated apologetically.

The demon felt no resentment towards his love. If he would have come to get him while being sick, then he would have much rather he stayed in bed, for his own well being.

He sighed. Smiling at Sakura, he went to open the window, making her look quizzically after him.

"What are you…?"

"I much rather not attract any unnecessary attention while going down the halls. So, I'm taking the window instead. Just tell Tsunade-Sama that you discharged me and I walked out the door" with that, he jumped out the window and spread his sore wings, feeling relieved he could stretch them.

Sakura said nothing as she looked at the demon flying away, unnoticed by the villagers.

She sighed with a little smile on her lips. Demon Sasuke surely was a nice person, and more talkative than real Sasuke. But still, her crush remains the raven. She took the medical files she had set down on a table and walked out, smiling giddily.

XXXXX

Sasuke had made the finishing touches to his surprise that morning, and was now waiting anxiously in the living room, by the lit fireplace, lying on his side, with a bowl of hot and melted dark chocolate and strawberries.

He had lit all the candles with a flick of his wrist, had closed all the dark purple curtains on the windows so the house would be only dimly lit by the candles and the fireplace. He had just lit all the incense and oil candles, seeing as these would wear out faster. He had put on the transparent white silk kimono with the red sash and threads, wearing nothing under. He had washed himself properly and shaved his middle, legs, underarms and chest. He had combed his hair at least ten times in the past hour. He was SO ready.

He heard the front door open and quickly readjusted his kimono, making sure that it hung off one of his shoulders and accentuate his supposedly 'feminine form'.

.

.

.

The Inner Self was expecting his host to be in bed, and the house would be quiet and the way they left it last time.

BUT, what he wasn't expecting was a dark house, dimly lit by candles, with fragrance and incense filling the air and flower petals all over the house. He took off his shoes and absentmindedly placed them on the floor.

"Sasuke…?" he called after his outer self.

A faint sound, almost inaudible that he thought his mind was playing tricks on him, rang in his ears.

He followed the trail of petals through the house to where the sound came from. The smell in the air that was filling his nostrils was pleasant, he enjoyed it very much. He passed the kitchen area, still trying to find his cherub. He recognised one of the scents as 'chakra'.

He kept following the trail until he was in the living room.

The expression on his face was priceless.

His jaw almost hit the floor when he saw his DEMONIC, SINFULL, HOT-AS-FUCK and EDIBLE fallen angel. This time, it was the demon's turn to have a nosebleed. He quickly covered his red nose as he kept gaping at Sasuke.

This one was displaying a triumphant and sexy smirk on his face. _Who would've thought?_ He thought to himself. He licked his upper lips sensually, sending sexy images in the demon's mind. The latter grinned like a maniac as the pictures filled his head. He wiped his nose that had, thankfully, stopped bleeding. He made an amused and sexy face. Oh, the things he wanted to do to his WILLING outer self!

"Welcome home, Sa-su-ke-sa-ma" the raven purred, in an attempt to seduce his lover and make him worship him.

The responding smile sent shivers down the teen's spine, his shaft twitching.

"Aa," the demon whispered approvingly, "welcome home indeed."

He took slow and steady steps towards his host, making sure that he took all his precious time. He wanted to tease that boy so much until he was at his feet begging him to fuck him. He took another step. He loved the slight twitch in Sasuke's eye. He took another, and another, one more and finally sat down on the carpet in front of the raven. He was lying on his side sexily with the infamous kimono, hanging off his shoulder in that fucking hot way that made the Inner Self drool.

He lifted his hand to caress the boy's cheek. This one leaned into the touch and licked the smooth ashen palm. It tasted of _him, _his demon. He lifted his own hand to embrace the clawed one, intertwining their fingers together. They both smiled at each other; one was happy to be home to such a beautiful surprise, the other happy that his lover loved it. Their eyes met, reflecting each other's love and wanting and _need _for the other. The Inner Self leaned in to kiss his host, tenderly, sweetly, where Sasuke willingly accepted it and returned the kiss.

When they broke apart for some air, the silence was broken.

"I hope you like dark chocolate-covered strawberries" the raven whispered.

The demon smiled and said:

"Dark is my favourite."

At the end of the statement, the Inner Self took one of the fruits and brought it up to his host's mouth. Said host readjusted his position so he was sitting on his ankles, and then proceeded to opening his cavern. The strawberry was placed halfway into his mouth, so the melted chocolate was trickling on his lips. Slowly, his Inner Self started circling those luscious lips with the strawberry, marring Sasuke's lips with the dark substance. _Oh… Kami, this is so hot, _the boy thought. The demon then popped the berry in his cavern, whereas the teen chewed it and swallowed. He also licked the chocolate off his lips, but missed a spot on his chin. So, his lover lapped it up with his tongue instead. He hummed appreciatively.

The raven grabbed a strawberry and repeated the process with his Inner Self. Circling the dark chocolate on the plump lips and placing the fruit inside the demon's mouth. But, this one had a different idea and before Sasuke could take his finger away, the demon started sucking it, at the same time eating the fruit. The boy's heartbeat accelerated as he saw this, and arousing sensations were going from his finger to his groin in a matter of nanoseconds. He blushed and let out a soft, almost inaudible moan, which made his lover suck another finger, this time without the chewed strawberry in his mouth.

Taking out his fingers, the teen let his demon place another fruit in his mouth. He sucked the dark chocolate off of it with his tongue, enjoying the bittersweet taste. The Inner Self watched, amused and aroused by his little angel who had horns sprouting on his head. _Hmm…horny Sasuke._ This thought made the demon laugh a little as he popped the berry in that enticing cavern. Those soft velvet lips marred with chocolate looked so good enough to eat, that he leaned in and ravaged them, causing the raven to almost spit his strawberry in the demon's mouth. This one played with the berry with his tongue and nibbled it, just as Sasuke did as well. They bit off each half of the fruit and ate it. They resumed their kissing after they swallowed, mixing their saliva together, marring it all over their mouths and chins. The boy's hands came up and grabbed two handfuls of grayish hair, fisting it. This let out a groan from the other as he placed his own clawed hands on his cherub's cheeks, holding him in place as he kissed him. Their wet muscles lapped up drool and ragged breaths were heard. Both were blushing fifty shades of red: from blood red to vermillion, from crimson to poppy and from pink to magenta. Sasuke was getting so aroused that his chakra flared inside him, sending it in all directions, including to his eyes. The Inner Self noticed this as he saw the ebony eyes he grew used to, turning a glowing crimson red with three black tomoes.

He chuckled softly in his raven's ear, making shivers run down this one's spine.

"You're a horny little thing aren't you? You're begging so much for release that your sharingan activated" The demon murmured. "But that's alright, I like you with those glowing eyes if it means you love being touched by me." He smirked sexily.

The teen moaned softly.

"I want another strawberry" he said, blushing.

His Inner Self smiled and repeated the process again.

They did this again and again, until all there was left was a little bit of melted chocolate in the bowl.

"Open your mouth" the demon commanded.

Sasuke did as he was told and felt two fingers in his mouth, coated with dark chocolate. He hummed appreciatively as he tasted it along with his lover; it was an erotic mix. He sucked the digits clean and they were pulled out, leaving him smiling timidly.

"I'll be right back, I need to do something" the raven announced.

"What do you need to do?" the demon asked with a raised eyebrow.

The teen got up and smiled, as if he knew something that his lover didn't (which he did).

At this, the Inner Self just laughed and shook his head, letting his outer self do whatever he had planned. As he left, the demon couldn't help but get a good look at his ass through the kimono. And, before he was out of reach, he slapped the boy on his behind teasingly. Sasuke yelped and laughed as a blush crept on his cheeks yet again.

The raven made his way to the bathroom, still decorated with petals and his bath products untouched. He started filling the bath tub with hot water and poured in the bubble bath which started foaming. He made sure all the candles were lit and put in the bath salts, oil and added the scented bath petals. He turned the tap off and the water ceased. When he had come back in the living room, his lover was stripped. He had discarded his clothes in a corner of the room. _I will never get used to seeing him like this, _Sasuke thought. He came over to his Inner Self and hugged him from behind, his front to the other's back. Said demon's hands slid behind him to drag them sensually over the thin clothed hips of his angel.

The boy purred in his demon's neck as he felt heat in his lower region.

"So," the Inner Self started, "are you going to show me what you were doing?"

"Aa…" the raven said, pulling his love along by his hand.

They went in the master suite to enter the en suite bathroom. However, Sasuke didn't want to show what he had bought in the sex shop so, since the demon had walked in, the teen had placed a genjutsu on the house to hide anything he didn't want to be seen.

When they were in the bathroom, the Inner Self's eyes widened. He looked all over the dimly lit by candlelight room. A bath with bubbles and petals was drawn, and it had a heavenly scent. The demon turned to look at his host who was wearing a shy smile. _Oh…how sweet. He's so cute when he's shy, _he thought.

"I wonder when you had time to do all this" the Inner Self said, grinning.

"Hn, I had all the time in the world" the teen replied.

"Well then," the former murmured huskily, gliding to his cherub, "I don't think you'll need this" he pulled the kimono off of the boy.

"Hn."

They brushed their bodies together momentarily as they kissed each other. The demon dragged himself away from his love and settled in the tub, the water reaching his chest. He sighed, but was mildly irritated when Sasuke didn't follow him in.

"Why are you still standing there?" he asked with a raised brow.

"I'll come in, but latter, I want to do something to you" the boy answered. "Something soothing."

"Oh?"

Now the Inner Self was amused. Whatever his little darling angel had in mind, he would love it.

Said teen knelt down by the bath ledge, behind his demon.

"Relax" he said soothingly.

The Inner Self did, and closed his eyes. He felt the raven wet his gray mane, massaging his heavenly hands over his scalp. _Ooh… That feels so gooooood… _After his hair was dripping wet, his cherub squirted some shampoo into his hands and scrubbed them together, making a bit of lather in the process. He rubbed his hands in the silver hair, making sure that the shampoo was evenly distributed. He then scrubbed and massaged his lover's head, washing his hair from root to tip. He put pressure on his fingers and massaged the demon's temples, earning a low moan.

"Your hands are heaven incarnate" the latter murmured.

Smiling, Sasuke continued his work on the silver mane. He rubbed circles with his hands, adding a good amount of pressure to the scalp. He moved his body in rhythm to his scrubbing.

"Lift your head a bit" he said.

His Inner Self did, and the raven continued washing his nape. After being certain that he had done a good enough job, he rinsed the shampoo out.

"Are you going to condition my hair?" the demon asked the teen.

"Aa."

As he said it, he put some of the conditioner in his palms and repeated what he had done with the shampoo. He applied it all over his mane and massaged, slower this time, and let it set for a few minutes before rinsing it out. When it was rinsed, his demon pulled him into the tub, making him sit in between his legs.

"Your turn" the latter whispered seductively. This made Sasuke laugh and he tilted his head in his lover's chest.

The Inner Self grabbed the boy by the shoulders and under his knees, then tilted him in the bath water, wetting his head, and pulled him back up.

He applied the shampoo in the raven hair, whereas the teen simply closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of those clawed digits on his head. He moaned as he felt his head going numb with sensation. Was this how he had made his demon feel? If so, then no wonder he had liked it so much and was eager to do it to him. His Inner Self massaged his nape and temples tenderly, but firmly. He knew that if he had a headache from now on, he knew that the best medicine would be these demonic, but heavenly hands. As the demon moved, he could feel his chest's muscles contracting against his head. _Mmm…those pectorals are all mine. _And he wanted to ravage them so badly right now, but he was just too comfortable with the workings of his Inner Self.

"I'll condition now" he heard the demon say.

After the shampoo was rinsed, he felt the conditioner being applied with rubbing motions on his head. It, too, was then rinsed.

Sasuke snuggled closer to his lover, the other circling his strong arms around his petite waist. Even after he's really eating like he should, he's tiny. _He mustn't weight more than 120 pounds. Tiny, fragile little thing he is. But he's mine to take care of. _An image of Naruto flashed in his mind. He had seen that look on his face. Even though he knew he had an interest in girls (as he seemed to have a past liking for Sakura), it was obvious he was a bi. He instinctively tightened his hold on his angel. _Mine and ONLY MINE. _He would not share him with another man.

The demon reached out to get the bar of soap to wash his raven's body. The latter simply watched his love as he began soaping his neck and shoulders. He moved a bit to make it easier, still without removing his Inner Self's arms from his waist. He lifted his arms up to let the demon wash them, over and under, at the same time leaving kisses on his neck and behind his ear.

Sasuke stood up as his demon did, and let him continue his work. As usual, he avoided his parts altogether (including his ass) and went straight to his legs. The teen groaned in frustration and impatience and desperation. He wanted to be touched, BADLY. He wanted the demon to be rough with him. Said Inner Self was laughing in his mind as he kept cool on the outside. He simply adored seeing his cherub nearly beg to get touched, to be fucked. His whimpers were signs of just that. He loved teasing him like this; it turned him on so much. _Maybe, just maybe, _the demon thought, _I could show him the Pleasure Chamber. I'm sure he would be scared and aroused at the same time. The things I could do to him in there. _He kept on scrubbing the soap on his legs and helped him with his feet. Just then, did he stand up and looked the boy in the eyes.

"Please…" the raven begged. "_Please…_"

"Shhhh…" his Inner Self shushed, placing a finger on Sasuke's lips, and slid the bar of soap along his abdomen, to his inner thigh.

The teen whimpered. He was growing impatient and aroused. Wasn't it supposed to be him that had control over the demon? Well, that thought flew out the window as he felt a gentle caress over his shaft. He gasped and screwed his eyes shut; letting out a low growl or groan he didn't know which.

His lover bent down to his ear and nibbled on the lobe. "You're so sensitive" he whispered.

Moaning, the boy bucked his hips towards the hand that was holding the soap. He wanted his touch, he wanted more of it. The demon's other hand gently, almost teasingly, pinched the tip of his dick, earning a loud wanton moan. And then Sasuke starts begging:

"Please, I'm begging you; I want to feel you inside my ass… It hurts so much right now, my dick -I need you to suck it-…I want you to twist my nipples as much as you c-can! I want all of you, I want to taste your cum right now, PLEASE, and suck it with my mouth…. M-make me do it, I'm begging you, I'm wanting you so much! I NEED you and your body, and all the ways y-you fuck me! I love you so much… just please plunge into to me, I can't take it anymo-" his Inner Self placed a hand over his mouth, effectively silencing him.

"Quiet, my raven" the demon purred as he summoned his snakes, pulling his angel down in the bath with him.

The Demon was sitting at one end of the tub and Sasuke on the other, the snakes parting his legs as he moaned and groaned for release.

The snakes wrapped themselves around his arms, tightening to make sure they wouldn't move and made sure that the boy's legs were far apart and would stay that way. The Inner Self came over, hovering his plump lips over the opened ones that were the teen's, breathing on them, teasing him to the very core. The raven tried moving forward to capture those taunting lips, but a serpent kept his head back, making him nearly cry to be kissed. The demon touched the moist and velvet soft lips, letting his angel kiss his fingers as he did so, but not letting him suck them. He traced the young man's porcelain features; his aristocratic nose, his fine eyebrows, his jaw line, his pink lips and those fascinating ebony eyes.

They bewitched him. He had never seen anyone with eyes as such. He's seen blues, greens, browns, hazels, grays, even amber and purple. But never had he seen someone with eyes that seemed to be made of the purest obsidian. They were the eyes, to him, of a god. No one should have orbs like this, as black as a starless sky; one would find them so beautiful that they would look down because they are not worth looking at eyes like this. However, the Inner Self loved his eyes, and looked in them directly, not afraid.

Getting out of his reverie, he continued to tease his cherub, brushing his hand up his thigh that was submerged in water. Sasuke writhed in his touch; he wanted to desperately hold on to his lover, to rub himself against him and his length. He wanted to be caressed and sucked by his Inner Self. He couldn't stand it anymore, he whimpered and cried and sobbed, making his demon stop his teasing.

"That bad, huh?" the latter asked, referring to how much the raven wanted to be pleasured.

"Please…" he sobbed, his lips moistening.

His Inner Self kissed him tenderly, inserting his tongue in his mouth, tasting his sweet essence.

"Your lips are so soft when you cry" the demon murmured between kisses.

His hands traveled up to his raven's nipples, puckered for what was to come. He pinched them hard, making the boy cry out and arch his back. The demon twisted them playfully as his angel struggled against the snakes, water flying everywhere. One of his hands left a nipple and headed south to the growing erection. He placed his moth over the nub and sucked on it, nipping it with his teeth, at the same time teasing the other. Sasuke screamed in pleasure, but he wanted more. He so desperately needed to be touched and caressed by that ashen hand that was placed on his thighs, rubbing them. He tried to get his arms free to hold his demon tight, but it was a lost cause. His Inner Self bit down hard on his nipple, drawing blood and a groan of ecstasy from the teen.

The hand on his thighs moved so suddenly to his cock that his back was completely off the bath ledge as he screamed. _Oh, Kami, yes! _

"More!" he moaned.

The snakes disappeared and the Inner Self carried Sasuke out of the bath, not bothering to take the water out. The boy knew where they were going, so he quickly released his genjutsu.

"Kai!"

The demon hadn't even noticed the illusion up until now, and when he saw all the things the teen had gotten from the sex shop, he almost dropped his cherub on the floor. His mouth was agape. _D-did he buy all this? And to think I have all of these already. Well, he doesn't know that… So, this is what the surprise was huh? He really does what to be fucked, hard. _

"You got all of this…for me? For both of us? For what, tell me" the demon asked, amusement and appreciation in his voice.

The raven blushed. "For both of us; all I wanted was to have a night of p-pleasure. So I figured that maybe…"

"It's okay," the other interrupted, smiling, "I love this, Sasuke-chan."

Sasuke threw his arms around his lover's neck and kissed him passionately, tongue lapping up saliva and tasting _him. _He tasted of mint and chocolate and of himself; an erotic combination for the raven. The demon enjoyed that his angel was kissing him so. He licked at his lips and explored the familiar, yet new cavern that was his mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance, in which the Inner Self won, they nipped at each other's soft lips and simply showed the other how much they loved them.

The demon made space on the bed without breaking their kiss, and deposited his cherub on the sheets. Through kisses he asked:

"So, what are we going to do with all of this, ne?"

The teen, shivered as he thought of what his Inner Self could do.

"Surprise me…?" he answered, uncertain.

"As you wish" the other gave a fierce, carnal, sexy and erotic smile that would surely make any man run to their mommy.

He took the handcuffs (A/N: the handcuffs can look somewhat like this:  art/SAKURA-177579242?q=gallery%3Astray-ink92%2F26745590&qo=111 and this:  art/COME-TO-ME-SASUKE-177580637 ) and cuffed Sasuke's hands and ankles to the bed posts, the chains, criss-crossing everywhere, surprising him. He laughed in a low tone, making the raven squirm beneath him. He was getting all hot and bothered, which he adored to no end. If his Inner Self could do all this with just a little chuckling, then he couldn't wait for the main event.

"Well, then," his demon continued, "I don't think you need to see for what is to come."

And with that, the blindfold was tied to the raven's head, making his no longer able to see. His other senses became more acute, and he could hear shuffling, he could feel the bed tip whenever his lover moved, he could hear his steady breathing even. He was absolutely loving this experience. He jumped a little when he felt the Inner Self's hands on his body, slippery with the sex oil. They roamed all over his body: his arms, biceps, face, neck, pectorals, abdomen, legs, and, _Oh…yes, right there…_ he thought as he felt the hands slide over his manhood. He felt a squeeze to his heavy testicles and moaned loudly.

"Shush," the demon ordered, "or I WILL use the ball gag. I have no intention of not hearing those wanton sounds, but for now, stay quiet."

The warning was what made Sasuke shudder. He didn't know much about all this (sex), but he knew that the ball gag was only a MAYBE. He had bought it just in case that's how his demon liked it; muting people while making love. It seems he didn't need it anyways, because of the torture/pleasure room.

His mind quickly dismissed his thoughts of the room when he felt something cold touch his mouth.

"Suck it" his Inner Self said hoarsely.

The teen opened his mouth and did as he was told, sucking the thing, whatever it was, and making it become dripping wet with his saliva.

"Do you know what is in your mouth, Sa-su-ke-chan?" the demon whispered close to his ear.

The raven shook his head without letting go of the thing. But when he felt his lover tugging on it, he let it go. He heard a faint _click_ coming from above him, and his mind immediately went over the list of items that could have an 'on-off' button. When he felt the thing slide on his chest, _vibrating, _he knew exactly what it was.

"Vibrator…" the words came out of his mouth, breathless.

"Aa" there was a hint of mockery in the voice. "I'm going to put it up you tight, perky little ass and you, my love, will not say a word. Do you what will happen if you make a sound?"

The boy was too aroused and scared at the same time to say a word, so he shook his head again.

"I'm going to punish you" was the whispered answer.

The teen gulped. How he wished he could see to know what was happening, to see his Inner Self's face.

He felt the vibrator prod his anus, vibrating, and he could barely keep his excitement in check, his shaft hardening so much it ached. And then, his demon plunged the vibrator in his entrance, almost making Sasuke scream, if it wasn't for the clear instructions not to. _Oh, Kami, I won't be able to hold back my voice at this rate. _The Inner Self pulled the vibrator out till its very tip and slammed it back in, trying to find the sweet spot. Which he did, making his angel shake and writhe. He then took the cockring and placed it on the raven's dick. He was amazed that he still wasn't making a sound. He wanted to punish him, to slap his butt checks until they were nice and pink. So, he started pumping the boy's shaft and at the same time twisting the vibrator on his sweet spot. Sasuke squirmed and his mouth was open with a silent scream.

His breathing became ragged, and he couldn't hold his voice back. He whimpered silently, hoping it would go unnoticed.

"Oh my," his Inner Self scolded, "it seems you just whimpered. What are we going to do about that Sasuke-chan? Answer me." It was an order.

"P-punish…me…" was his breathless answer, and he moaned again.

The movement was so fast, that the raven almost thought it was in his head, he nearly screamed. He was now on his stomach, ass facing up. An ashen hand slapped him hard on his ass, right where the vibrator was, and giving him a tingly sensation where his balls started. He yelped. _That feels actually really good… I have to be naughty more often. _Another slap came down, this time on his left cheek, then another on his right, and it started over. Then the demon would stop and massage, and start again. Every time, Sasuke moaned louder and begged for more. The way the slaps came down pushed the vibrator a little, making it brush against his sweet spot momentarily.

He was turned roughly back on his back. His Inner Self kissed him, his tongue merciless, his teeth grazing his chin and jaw, nipping on his lips, biting into the soft, wet muscle that was the boy's tongue. He accepted the kiss and responded, lustful. He suddenly became aware of the pain the cockring was bringing him; he couldn't come yet, and it drove him crazy. He groaned as he felt the vibrator being pulled out and thrown inelegantly across the room. The demon saw that it was evening now, and it really was only the candles that made the muted light, giving the place a sexy and erotic look.

He was dimly aware that his Inner Self was placing himself atop him, his hard member right in front of his face.

"Suck me off, lubricate me, _now._" And there was no room for arguing.

Sasuke took it all in, sucking his lover's dick to the hilt, deep-throating him. He tasted divine, a delectable sin that he wanted more of. The demon groaned as his angel sucked him. He bucked his hips back and forth on that porcelain chest. But he didn't want to come here, oh no, he was going to go deeper. He took his manhood out of the teen's mouth and positioned himself at his entrance, but not without taking the blindfold off.

Opening his eyes, the raven smiled up at his lover's beautiful ashen face. Both were panting and covered in sex oil and sweat.

"Please…" the boy panted.

And it was a silent consent. The Inner Self thrusted in, hitting Sasuke sweet spot dead on. This one Screamed in ecstasy as he arched his back of the mattress. He wanted hold on to his love but he was still restrained. The demon pulled out and slammed back in, full force, groaning with pleasure. He deftly unlocked the cuffs on his angel's wrists, letting him take hold on his neck. They both panted. Another thrust. The raven moaned loudly.

The pace of the Inner Self's thrusts increased, always hitting that sensitive prostate. The teen writhed; he wanted to take the cockring off. As if reading his thoughts, his lover took it off, squeezing and pumping his shaft in rhythm to his thrusts.

Sasuke bucked his hips; to make his Inner Self's dick go deeper and to get more pleasure form his expert touch. His nails racked his ashen back, leaving red trails here and there. They kissed each other, biting their lips so much they drew blood. They lapped it up hungrily as they were near their climax.

The demon slammed in and out, his pace as fast as he could make it go. Sasuke was responding and he could almost feel his cherub's shaft twitch. They were both close.

Their bodies were hot and sweaty, slipping on each other. They kissed more fiercely; their breathing ragged and uneven.

The hand that was pumping Sasuke was tightening, and the raven was screaming as he was almost at his climax. His Inner Self was also groaning loudly as he could feel himself crumble inside his fallen angel.

Faster, faster and faster until the thrusts and movements of the hand, their hips bucking unevenly against each other. Their minds were hazy as they kept going. So close, they were so close.

Their bodies spasmed as they felt it.

"Scream my name!" the Inner Self groaned.

After one more pump, Sasuke came full force.

"SASUKE-SAMA!"

This one thrusted in a few more times and climaxed as well, his seed pouring inside the raven. He moaned loudly before falling on his lover.

After regaining their breath, the demon pulled out, his host too tired to even flinch. They panted, not saying a word as they kissed again. The candles had burned out, leaving them in complete darkness.

The Inner Self lay down on his back, pulling his cherub over on his chest, smoothing his hair. They hugged each other. The demon planted a sweet kiss atop the raven mass of hair.

"Thank you for the surprise. This has been, by far, the most beautiful night I have ever experienced."

"Hmm…" Sasuke was too tired to even form an answer.

"Good night, my raven. I love you so."

This time, he would answer. "I love you too…"

They dozed off with a smile gracing both their lips.

XXXXX

T. B. C.

YAY! My longest chapter yet! Sorry it took so long, but it was worth it!

Thanks for reading, reviews pleeeeeeaaaaseeee! :D


	16. Chapter 15

Again, I took a while to update because 1: I didn't have any ideas, and 2: Im working on my first SasuSaku fanfiction, first chapter is posted! Go read if you like SasuSaku!

All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

XXXXX

**Chapter 15: Ah, love…**

"Ne, Sakura-chan?"

"What is it, Naruto?"

The said two people were at Ichiraku's ramen shop, with them was Sai, team seven's other member. Sakura had just finished her hospital shift and found the two boys here.

The blonde took a deep breath. "I…I kind of like someone, and…I mean, I need some a-advice on how to tell that person…" He sighed.

The medic-nin of the team widened her eyes slightly. Who could have Naruto's heart? Hinata, surely, but it could be someone else. Sakura smiled at her friend.

"Well," she started, "you could go visit that person, have a little chat, and maybe pop the subject up in the conversation. For me, well, it was…" she trailed off, remembering how Sasuke had left her on a bench that fateful night.

Sai was curious to know what they were talking about. He hadn't said anything but was listening to every word. Having locked his emotions in for so long, he didn't quite remember how to "love" someone.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan. I'll try it soon!"

And like that, the cheery, knuckle-head ninja was back, with a full blown ear to ear grin. His female team mate giggled. They talked and ate their ramen and then the two men went home.

The rosette walked along Konoha's roads, making her way to her house. She thought about what she told Naruto. It didn't work for her the first because her raven haired crush had been a little, how to put this…delusional.

She wondered what it would have been like if the raven had met his Inner Self back then, in the time when they had just graduated from the academy. Would she and Naruto have gone through all the hardships to get him back to the village? Would he had left in the first place?

The kunoichi really wished she had the same luck as the Inner Self had; he had been able to make Sasuke fall in love with him. Heck, the teen had thrown a tantrum when she had tried to wash him in the hospital the other day. And the look in his eyes… It was such a depressed, a sad and desperate look; like he was being stripped of his soul, leaving nothing but an empty shell behind. But when the demon had called the raven when he had woken up, those ebony eyes had life in them again.

The boy's lifeline was, is his Inner Self. And now it's even truer because of the Celestial bonding. If one of the parties leaves and the other had not consented to the departure, then both parties would start to wither away. This thought made chills run down Sakura's spine. She couldn't imagine what it would be like if that happened.

The girl stopped her moody thoughts and tried to think of other things. Maybe she could go visit Sasuke at some point. Well, that is, if she ever found out where he lived now.

XXXXX

Sasuke's Inner Self was nuzzling said person's neck. He had had a wonderful evening and had slept very well. He was now in the mood to play a little. His blue-gray hair tickled his angel's back and nape, making him squirm.

"Mmhff…" was the sleepy mumble that came from the person with his head on the pillow, face first.

"Waky-waky" the demon purred softly in the other's ear.

He trailed his ashen finger from his neck down to his back. As he went further down along the porcelain back, between the shoulder blades, the teen squirmed and his back stiffened and became straight like a plank of wood. When he was at the edge of the silken white bed sheets, he pushed them down, revealing those rounded ass cheeks, just begging to be spanked. But instead, he nuzzled them, massaging his palms over them and squeezing. Sasuke was awake now, but didn't bother moving; he actually liked the feeling of this, a lot. He blushed madly and smiled.

Becoming a little bit bolder, he pushed his butt closer to his lover's face. This one got surprised and removed his face, laughing.

"So you are awake" he laughed.

He pulled himself towards the teen. The sleepy boy turned around, lying on his back and looking up at his Inner Self. They kissed passionately, hugging each other, and then broke apart for air. The demon snuggled into the crook of his host's neck, inhaling his sent.

"Do you want breakfast?" he asked, his face still buried in that milky neck.

"Aa."

They reluctantly got out of their comfy haven, put on their black bath robes, and out of their room into the kitchen. Sasuke settled himself on the tatami table in the dining room, leaving the meal preparing to his love. His mind replayed last night's memories. He himself had never experienced such pleasure. He couldn't wait for the next time they would do something like this.

Someone knocked on their door and the raven stood up.

"I'll get it!" he called to his demon.

He opened the door and it wasn't a second after he had, there was an obnoxious comment.

"AH! TEME! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

The "teme" in question sighed irritably and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What do you want, dobe?" he asked.

Naruto was the one who came a-knocking. He pushed pass his irritated team mate and made his way in, taking off his shoes.

"Just came to visit! Is visiting a friend that bad, teme?"

"It's not that, it's just that it's so unlike you to come visit ME of all people…"

.

.

.

The demon had stopped making breakfast when he had felt the annoying blonde's chakra. He had leaned against the wall separating the entrance hall and the kitchen to take a peek at the two members of Team Seven. His eyes narrowed as he saw a very pale, almost unnoticeable (to human eyes that is), blush spread across his tan cheeks. _Oh yeah, he likes MY raven! He's dead! _He let out a low and extremely dangerous growl as he became visible to the other two.

Naruto got startled and almost ran for the door when he heard the animalistic sound. However, it was only when he saw Sasuke's Inner Self's eyes did he want to go cry in a corner. His eyes had become the eternal mangekyou sharingan. The blonde gulped, a bead of sweat trickled down his face. Sasuke looked confusedly at his lover.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Get the fuck away form my outer self" was the low and dangerous warning directed towards the orange clad ninja. "Or else."

The blue-eyed boy took a step back. "O-oi, what's the matter…? Why…?" he said shakily, stuttering.

The demon moved closer, his hand-like wings spread open, his eyes narrowing. It would be his last warning sign. The raven didn't understand what was going on. He opened his mouth to talk, but was stopped when he heard his lover snarl and hiss. He moved closer, his wings twitching and contracting in a very animalistic way.

"_**Get. The. Fuck. Away!**_ I know how you think of _**MY**_ lover! If you want to live for another day, you get the _**FUCK**_ out of this house!"

He growled once more and snarled and hissed. His fangs lengthened, a wild urge to drink blood spreading through his body.

"Bye Sasuke!" Naruto quickly said as he ran back to his house, his heart crushed by the words of that demon of an Inner Self.

When he was out of the house, Sasuke turned to his Inner Self, a glare was sent his way. Perhaps he thought that his blonde friend was annoying and obnoxious, but he was his BEST friend. And no one, not even his lover, could insult him. The only person who could was he, Uchiha Sasuke! He watched as the demon regained his breath and calmed down before he started talking (coughscreamcough).

"What the hell was that about?! You better give me a damn good reason for doing this!"

The Inner Self's eyes widened when he heard the tone his little raven was using.

"S-Sasuke-chan, what-" he started, laughing nervously.

"DON'T 'Sasuke-chan' me! Explain to me what the hell just happened a few minutes ago!"

"Wha- Sasuke, I… He was- I mean, you didn't notice?" the demon stuttered.

"Notice what?!"

"He likes you!"

"No shit! He's my friend, and you just got him scared shitless!"

"That's not what I meant!" the Inner Self snapped.

"Then what DID you mean!? "

He took a deep breath. "He 'likes' likes you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"HE FUCKING LOVES YOU, SASUKE!"

There was an awkward silence following that last sentence. The teen didn't look a tad bit amused at this joke the demon was pulling off. Said person was waiting to get another ear load from his raven.

"Is this a joke?" was the quiet response from the boy, although it was as cold as ice.

The other himself almost burst out laughing. "No."

"You can't possibly think I believe that do you?"

"It's the truth! Why don't you go ask him?"

"Why the hell should I?!"

XXXXX

While our main characters were fighting, a depressed and heartbroken Naruto laid on his bed, sprawled out in all directions. He sighed, thinking about what he had found out not too long ago. Well, apart of the fact that the Teme's Inner Self is a very jealous person, and dangerous when protecting who he loves.

But anyways, since the day he had met him, the blonde had always had the feeling he had seen this Inner Self before. And how could he forget the battle in the Valley of the End? It was so obvious where he had seen him: it was when Sasuke had his curse seal, the level two curse seal. He transformed into the same exact demon as his Inner Self. It was very creepy knowing he had seen it before.

Still, there was another thing bothering him, well, two things actually. The first was how the demon knew he liked/love/adored/etc the raven. Was he that obvious? Sakura and Kakashi never seemed to notice it, or they never brought up the subject, or they simply didn't mind it. Kakashi, he would understand, nut Sakura? Maybe it really was just the Inner Self that could sense this. Well, he does also like that nice shy girl, Hinata. She loves him although even after her many shows of affection, Naruto still stayed oblivious.

Now for the second thing that was bothering him: the Jutsu that supposedly "only Divines are supposed to know". If Sasuke's Inner Self is a Demonic type, then how did he know about the Celestial Bonding? Is it because he has the Sharingan and he can copy Jutsus with it? Is it something else that the blonde ignored? All of these questions popped up in his mind when thinking about it.

_Well, I guess now that the Teme's Inner Self knows that I love Sasuke, he'll probably tell him… _Naruto made a face at the unpleasant thought. At least he doesn't have to confess to him now, although it would have been better if he had.

Oh well…

XXXXX

Sasuke had accepted the fact, as his lover had put it, that his dobe of a team mate "loved" him. After a twenty minute fight and a quick make up make-out session of course. Only because the sex was good and he didn't want to push the subject further about Naruto's bisexuality and the what if he was as well. Of course, his Inner Self didn't count, they never count. But they sure as hell make a fucking nice relationship. But, back to the subject; the blonde loved it, okay, but his dear demon being a _tad _bit overprotective irritated the raven. He could look out for himself for Kami's sake!

"I had good reason" was the response from the demon about his jealousy issues.

"Hn, whatever" the teen shrugged it off.

Still, since when did the future Hokage love him? He showed enough every day that they had a rivalry/friendship/hating-each-other-until-they-fought-kind-of-relationship between each other, but LOVE?

He would have to see the dobe soon to speak about this. He didn't want Naruto liking someone who didn't like him back in that sort of way. Besides, hadn't Hinata already showed the think-skulled ninja that she loved him? But of course, as the last statement had said, the blonde is thick-skulled. He's way too oblivious to any sort of affection that could indicate someone's liking for him. Well, except maybe a hard bonk on the head, but oblivious none the less.

Now, Sasuke's mind wandered again to another, more important subject. _I need to train if I'm going to want to go on missions. _But, there was the problem with the Celestial bond that he now shared with his lover. They couldn't leave one another without the other's consent. And, depending on the missions, the raven could stay away for days, weeks, even months. Would his Inner Self agree to missions like that?

_Wait, _he thought suddenly, realisation dawning on him, _how was he able to do the Celestial Bonding? He's a Demonic type and only the Divines are able to do that Jutsu._ Unlike Tsunade, he hadn't come to the conclusion that the demon had been a Divine before. Without knowing this, he turned his head to his Inner Self, finishing his meal at the table.

"How were you able to do it?"

The demon looked up from his plate, a fine eyebrow raised.

"Do what, my raven?" he asked.

"The Celestial Bonding, only Divines know that technique. How were you able to do it, tell me?"

The teen patiently waited for an answer. The Inner Self sighed and pushed his plate away. This would be a long talk.

"You do know that Inner Selves can change because of their outer self's emotions, right?"

"Aa, I know that" Sasuke's eyebrows knitted. Where was he going with this?

"Well, years ago, when you were about seven, your brother killed the family. You were the only one he left alive."

The raven didn't feel like talking about his dark past, but if he really needed to know this to get the information he wanted, he would listen.

"Back then, before the murder, I was a Divine." The boy's eyes widened and he kept listening. "You were pure hearted, kind, innocent, just like a child should be. But, when you saw all that blood and those dead bodies at such a fragile age, your mind was corrupted and your emotions, they just became so much more sinister, darker. You changed in that little amount of time and it affected me. What I used to be, vanished and was replaced by this monster you see here!" The demon took in a deep and shaky breath. "The other Divines no longer wanted me, they resented me. I was looked upon with disgust. How could such a pure Inner Self turn so monstrous spontaneously? I was banished and had to run to a Demon populated section of my dimension. My mind was starting to be corrupt as well; my emotions had not entirely changed at the same time as my appearance did. But, the more time passed, the more corrupt I was. Sometimes it was so awful that I killed entire human families. No one did a thing, no human could; I am an Inner Self. But I wished they HAD done something, anything. But, over the years, I was able to control the emotions, to keep them in check. I gained great control and patience. Some people said that despite my looks, I was a genuinely pure-hearted person." A bitter smile played at his lips. "Oh, how wrong they were. I'm no saint; I'm an ugly, mother-fucking God damned Demon!"

They were both silent for the longest time. Then the Inner Self spoke again:

"I know the Celestial Bonding because I used to be a Divine. Jutsus that we learn in one form cannot disappear in another."

Sasuke hugged his lover tightly, confusing said demon.

"You're not a demon, you're not a monster," the raven whispered, tears evident in his voice. "You're not ugly either. You are the most beautiful, selfless, kind, caring person I know. So stop thinking the worst of yourself; that's my job you bastard. I'm the one who's the monster. Just look what I made you into!"

They held each other tightly, both crying in one's neck.

They kissed passionately and wiped away their tears with their hands on each other's faces. Their lips, so soft against the other's, their caresses soothing and tender, their tongues not fighting; simply exploring, tasting, dancing in their mouths. They broke apart ofr air.

"Arigato, Sasuke-chan" the Inner Self said.

"Shut up and kiss me" they returned to their heated kissing.

XXXXX

Kakashi still had the duty to watch the one/two Uchiha(s) and was extremely surprised to say the least with a jealous fit from the Inner Self. What's more, it was towards Naruto. Who would've thought that the knuckle head like Sasuke that way? The two would spar and they were almost ripping each other's heads off. The raven seemed pessimistic when he learnt the news, but so was Kakashi; he would have to talk with his student later. He was after all a father figure to most of his team. Even Sakura, who had parents, acted almost like she was his daughter.

But, it seemed that letting Sasuke stay with his Inner Self might prove to be a good thing for him. He showed more of his emotions around him and opened up a lot more. He had never heard the raven talk more than with the demon.

Perhaps Tsunade was wrong to have ordered the separation of the two. They looked like they were meant to be together (duh, they had the outer self-Inner Self and the uke-Seme relationship going on!).

The Jounin disappeared in puff of smoke, eager to go see his own little crush, Iruka.

XXXXX

T. B. C.

I reeeeeeeeeeaaaly didn't have any ideas for this chapter, so I hoped you liked it. More are to come!

Reviews plz, thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 16

HELLO! Sorry again, it took long to update but it's here; Capter 16! More are still to come so just bear with me! If you have any ideas as to what you would like to have in this story just write them in the reviews! BYE!

All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

XXXXX

**Chapter 16: Day of the Dead festival**

It was now near the end of October; the leaves on the trees had turned warm reds, yellows, oranges and browns. Grass was yellowing and flowers were withering away for the upcoming winter. The air was cool and smelled of autumn. Sasuke enjoyed it very much.

It had been a month since the incident with Kakashi and his Inner Self. He was back doing his missions and it seemed that his lover wanted to accompany him everywhere he went. So, he too did missions with Team Seven. The raven also seemed to cooperate more with his Inner Self, and their duo made most missions successful. Life was good with the demon; he made sure that the teen was always eating like he should, made sure he slept at night, hell, he even went to washing him, but that was reserved for the privacy of their home.

When he had started going back on missions, his Inner Self allowed him to wear normal ninja wear out of the house. Thank Kami for that.

Right now, Team Seven just came back from their B ranked mission and were being treated by Naruto to some ramen. Sasuke enjoyed a bowl every so often, but he could never manage to comprehend how his dumb team mate was able to ingest 10 bowls of the noodles and still want more. No matter how much time he spent with the blond, the raven would never completely understand him, especially his love for him. He had talked to the obnoxious teen about it, and they had worked things out. Sasuke said that they were just friends and that's how he wanted it. He also brought the subject of Hinata to his best friend. He had blushed a little when they talked about the Hyuga heiress.

Sakura had developed a friendship with the Inner Self, whereas the demon returned the sign of affection. The teen joined their conversations when mentioned or asked a question, but never pushed it too far. The rosette still had an infatuation with her ebony haired team mate, but it was more discreet than it used to be, much to this ones relief.

"Forehead!"

At the call of the familiar pet name from her best friend, Ino, Sakura turned around to look at the bubbly blonde. She ran up to the team with a silly smile on her face. Everyone who were friends with Team Seven was now used to the presence of the Inner Self, and they all seemed to enjoy his presence, secretly saying that it was a good thing for Sasuke to have him.

"What is it, Ino?" the rosette questioned, raising an eyebrow.

The girl in question answered enthusiastically. "It's going to be the Day of the Dead soon! Remember, on the 31st? And the rookie nine and Team Gai are planning to go to the festivities with a costume for the event! You all HAVE TO join!"

The raven sighed heavily, not wanting to have anything to do with the festivities. Naruto and Sakura agreed on going. As for the demon, he simply smirked at his angel, almost saying that if he was going to say 'no', then he would drag him to the festival himself. This made Sasuke groan inwardly and scowl.

"But what are we going to wear as a costume?" the future Hokage asked.

"It's simple!" the member of Team Asuma continued. "The theme this year is that everyone has to wear a kimono that fits with their costume. And, as most of our friends agreed, the girls get to name costumes, one for each of our friends, and they will be randomly picked out by everyone. There will be no trading of costumes!"

"NANI!?" Naruto yelled, "Why do the girls pick the costumes!? You're only going to pick girly things!"

"Well, I think it's a great idea" Sakura retorted, looking triumphant.

"I think I'll agree with the Dobe on this one" the raven made his appearance in the conversation. "Besides, I don't really plan on goi-"

"We will go, Sasuke, or else I'm going to drag your perky little ass over there" the demon threatened, making most of the people laugh at the adjective given to the teen's behind. He blushed slightly.

"Good!" the blonde girl chirped, clapping her hands together with glee.

Sasuke knew he was going to regret doing this.

XXXXX

Later that day, Rookie nine and Team Gai had met up at Ino's house, seeing as her parents were the only ones that didn't mind having 14 people in the house (AN: 12 main characters + Inner Self + Sai). The four girls had busied themselves with making up the ideas for costumes while the boys hung around in the living room.

When the girls finally came down, with a bowl filled with papers on which the ideas were written, all the guys groaned a collective 'troublesome' no thanks to Shikamaru.

"Come on guys!" TenTen scolded. "This will be fun!"

All the girls, even Hinata smiled reassuringly.

"OKAY!" Ino announced, "I will begin passing the bowl around and whatever your costume is, you have to keep it! Those are the rules."

After the statement, she passed the bowl first to Sakura, who picked out one of the papers and read it out loud:

"Demon nurse. Cool! That was the one I wanted! Cha!"

Next was TenTen:

"A panda bear? How odd…"

Hinata picked:

"An a-angel."

Ino was the most enthusiastic:

"The Sun Goddess! HA! I'm going to be the best of you all!"

Then came the boys' turns, much to their disliking. First was Neji:

"A bear? Seriously? This is ridiculous…"

Then Chouji:

"Alright! A chef! Which means I can bring lots of food" he drooled.

Shikamaru lazily took one of the papers in the bowl:

"Well, the moon God. At least I can sleep."

Shino took one, not really in to this game:

"A detective…"

Kiba fiercely took the bowl and read loud and clear:

"YES! A Werewolf! AROOOOOOOOOOO!" he howled, making everyone block their ears.

Sai had asked Sakura about this festival and had understood the basic concept of putting on a costume. He chose:

"Vampire."

Lee energetically called out his paper:

"A rich and handsome prince of the lands far, far away!"

Naruto was eager to read his costume idea:

"A demon huh? Awesome! I'll be the coolest of you all!"

And all that was left was the two dark and handsome men.

"We'll pick at the same time" the demon said, bringing his hand to the bowl. Sasuke sighed and placed his in it as well.

They pulled their papers out and read them to themselves before the raven's eyes widened and he almost burst into tears. Almost. How could this be what they were going to wear for an entire night? The Inner Self read for him:

"Sasuke is a fire Nymph and I am a water Nymph."

Naruto and Kiba burst out laughing, the girls squealed in delight that they would be such a beautifully matching pair and the others just let out a few snickers or nothing at all.

The Uchiha glared at them all, as if telling 'say one word and I'll kill you'. Why did he and his Inner Self have to pick the two things that completed each other? Even worse was the fact that water beats fire; like the seme beats the uke; like the demon beats the raven. He almost bet the girls had told Naruto to place those two ideas in the bowl when it came to him. But, it was no trick and everything was randomly chosen. The demon looked at his cherub and smirked. He would have fun making this boy a fire Nymph.

"Don't worry about it," he told the teen, "I'm sure you'll look fine."

The raven was sure he could hear 'and sexy' and the end of the phrase, but it was probably his mind playing tricks on him.

Everyone returned home, costume idea with them. Our main characters strolled through the darkening streets of Konoha hand in hand, knowing that barely anyone would pay attention. The teen even let his lover put an arm around his waist. If it wasn't for the crazy idea of a costume they had picked out, this was a perfect evening.

When they got to the mansion, they went inside and slipped their shoes off. They had already eaten so they got ready for bed. Well, not to sleep anyway.

"No, not tonight…" Sasuke grumbled as his Inner Self licked his naked spine all the way down to his ass.

"Why not? You like it…" said demon pouted.

"Because I'm tired."

"Please? I won't penetrate if that's what you want."

The boy had every so often asked to not be penetrated, so the demon simply suggested it. Besides, he also liked doing it with just the touch of hands and tongues and mouths and God he needed to have sex!

"Pretty please, Sasuke-chan?" he purred again in his angel's ear.

He sighed in defeat, turning on his back to look at the figure above him, smiling with lust, love and appreciation.

They kissed, their lips molding together perfectly. The demon's tongue traced those luscious lips, asking for entrance which was granted immediately. Their wet muscles fought for dominance, and as usual, the Inner Self was the dominant. They explored each other's mouths, licking on soft and wet flesh, their teeth clashing and grinding as the intensity of the kiss increased. The demon nipped at the plump bottom lip of his angel, earning a deep sound from this one's throat.

Sasuke trailed his hands from his lover's silver mane to his back, digging his finger nails, leaving bloody trails. He knew that the Inner Self didn't mind; they felt like little caresses of his back. His hands trailed further down and he felt bold enough to squeeze those perfectly round globes, making his demon hiss and attack his nipples, biting hard on one and twisting the other painfully. The teen moaned and let go off his love's ass, instead bringing his hands to cover his flushed and sweaty face. He panted and arched his back off the mattress, getting his abused nubs further into that sinful mouth and expert fingers.

As he was still suckling on the pert nipples, the demon lifted his head and spoke:

"I want to try a little something with you" he murmured, panting. "Something that both of us will enjoy immensely."

Oh, the simple way he said it made the boy shiver with delight. He nodded his head once to say he was all for it.

"The French call what we're about to do _'ta touffe m'étouffe'_. Get ready for it" (AN: the French statement is also Arabic or something for 69, if you know what I mean ;)).

The Inner Self told his angel to lie down with his head at the foot of the bed. He complied and waited for the next instructions.

"We will be able to suck each other's dicks at the same time" the Inner Self explained, seeing Sasuke's eyes widen slightly. "I get on top of you with my lower parts to your mouth, and I'll have my head above yours."

The teen was a little nervous with the position they were going to be in. He was afraid to get too choked or something…

But, when his lover got into the position, his manhood right above his mouth, he could no longer refrain from doing what the demon wanted. He swallowed before he put the tip of his Inner Self's shaft into his mouth, the other doing the same for the boy. They both moaned, despite their mouths being full.

They both started sucking each other off, slow and steady, moaning and shivering from delight. Sasuke shut his eyes in pleasure and kept bucking his head; up and down, again and again. The demon also let his lids fall heavily over his eyes and started to buck his hips further into that glorious mouth. His angel was surprised at first and almost choked, but composed himself and kept up his pumping rhythm. His Inner Self groaned and worked his tongue all over the erect member, making it dripping wet. Now it was the boy's turn to groan. He unsheathed his teeth and scraped them gently over the large vein on his demon's dick.

They sucked faster, both using their tongue and teeth to pleasure the other. The raven had also started bucking his hips into his lover's mouth, trying to get as deep as he could and at the same time deep-throating the demon. They moaned and groaned incoherently, their hands grabbing the other's buttocks, bringing them further into their mouths. Their shafts twitched, their climax was close. Pre-cum dribbled into their mouth, enjoying the essence of their lover. Their heads bobbed faster, and by now, muffled cries started to be heard by the two. They knew the other was enjoying this fucking beautiful sex position that they were in.

Their sucks became frantic and soon, there was no rhythm to them. Their climax was reached as they both groaned and felt the other cum into their mouths. Both let the other's shaft go, panting. Sasuke, as tired as he was, was able to come up to his Inner Self and let his head fall on one of the fluffy pillows. His demon spooned him, his front to the raven's back, and kissed his shoulder, his neck, his head, his cheek, lovingly.

"I love you…"

"I love you too…"

And it didn't matter who said what, because they both loved each other.

XXXXX

_3 days latter…_

It was the DREADED day. _Why must I be humiliated like this? _Sasuke thought as he waited for his Inner Self. This one had gotten whatever they needed for their Nymph costumes (and of course, as the theme said it, he got kimonos) and now was about to torture his little cherub with a few layers of makeup.

"Tell me again," the teen growled, "why are you going to do that?"

The other smiled wickedly. "Because I like torturing you."

The boy sighed and scowled at the amount of eye shadow and glitter there was on the kitchen island.

"You know how to this, right?"

"My raven," the demon purred, "I once was a makeup artist, it's just that I had a little 'fit' at some point, if you will."

And the raven knew exactly what this 'fit' was. He would ask no more about that. Now, he waited nervously for his Inner Self to start packing on the sickening makeup on his forever porcelain face.

.

.

.

"Hold still, I only have a few more rhinestones to put on!"

Sasuke had been compliant through the whole few hours they spent on his face and the rest of his body, but the notion of glitter and pretty little gems adorning his body was a little too much for him. And, the glue that the demon put on the stones was cold and he didn't like it.

His face was covered in swirls and fire-looking hooks of red, yellow and orange eye shadow, with black eyeliner and liquid liner, glitter and red and yellow rhinestones. On his shoulders and across the top part of his back, on his arms, his hips and navel, and all the way down to his legs, there were the same things. He truly looked like he was a fire Nymph, but all that was missing was the kimono.

"Don't move from that spot" the Inner Self ordered as he went to get the kimono.

A few seconds latter he reappeared with not only the formal wear (which was red with fire patterns and lots of glitter), but with an assortment of jewellery. The raven made a face when he saw that. Yet, if it was his Inner Self who told him to wear it, he could not argue. That was that.

The kimono reached down to Sasuke's knees when it was on him, and it was shredded at the bottom like a fire had partially consumed it, and that was also the case for the sleeves and the ends of the sash, now tied around his waist. He had head ornaments made with gold and rubies, necklaces, bracelets and other body jewellery made from those same materials.

"I look like a woman" he complained. "And people are going to notice it's me because my hair is going to give me off!"

The Inner Self chuckled.

"Just transform into a version of yourself with longer hair" the demon suggested.

The teen sighed frustratingly, making the hands signs required to do a transformation.

"Henge no jutsu!"

A little puff of smoke appeared and disappeared, the boy now having longer hair reaching his waist. With all the jewellery and makeup, he didn't look half bad.

His Inner Self came and placed a little kiss on his lips, smirking.

"You look beautiful, my love" he murmured lovingly. Sasuke blushed.

"What are you going to do about your…costume?" the raven asked a little coldly, as if the simple word was a curse.

"I can do my own makeup, so you just wait here for a while."

.

.

.

After what seemed like an hour, the demon came back out of the bathroom. He had blue, turquoise and silver swirls and waves on his face coming from his eyes (like Sasuke's, but his was fire colors), and a few of the same things that his cherub had. Water patterns over his arms, shoulders, back, legs, etc. There was as much glitter as the raven had and the rhinestones were blue and the kimono was a dark blue with water designs in turquoise, white and cyan. The kimono also reached his knees, but the bottom and sleeves were in strips. The jewellery was made of silver and sapphire.

They looked at each other, both thinking that their costumes really did match. They smiled widely.

Before going out, they put one last little finishing touch: red and blue sandals, matching their costumes.

XXXXX

"Where are those temes!?" Naruto, dressed in a shredded black kimono with devil horns and tail, shouted impatiently.

Him, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Neiji, TenTen and Kiba have been waiting after the raven and his Inner Self for 15 minutes since they arrived. Sai, Shino, Chouji and Rock Lee had already gone off in a separate group to enjoy the festival for the Day of the Dead. The streets were decorated with orange lanterns and black and orange ribbons. Game stands were scattered all over the village and the children were going door to door asking for sweets. The evening was perfect, if it weren't for two late people.

"Calm down, Naruto," Sakura scolded, "they should be here any minute no-"

A few of the people looked at her, waiting for her to finish her phrase.

"What's wrong forehead?" Ino asked worriedly.

All her best friend did was raise a finger in front of her, mouth agape and eyes wide open.

Everyone looked where she was pointing and not a moment too soon, their mouths and eyes opened wide at the sight coming towards them.

"Usuratonkachi, what are you staring at?" Sasuke said irritatingly as he and his lover were close.

The blond jumped back, frightened to death.

"WHO ARE YOU AND HAVE YOU DONE TO THE TEME!?"

Bonk to the head by Sakura.

"OW! That hurt Sakura-chan…"

"BAKA! That IS Sasuke-kun and his Inner Self. They're just in their costume…" _In their amazingly hot and sexy as hell costume, _Inner Sakura added, drooling all over the two Sasukes.

The teen made an irritated face at his two team mates for talking about him in such ways. His Inner Self simply laughed and put his arm around his waist, pulling him close and kissing his hair. Ino squealed, delighted with the outcome of their activity.

Sakura was extremely taken aback by her dark haired crush. She was expecting him to just have a red coloured kimono on at the least; but when she saw him, with long hair, makeup and more than just that, with his Inner Self looking just as decorated, she was speechless. That was, until the future Hokage started insulting the handsome teen. He looked good with glitter… _Damn! We can even see his sexy –and shaved- leeeeegs! Get a date with him forehead! _Inner Sakura yelled. _Shut up you! Keep your perverted mind out of this! _Sakura scolded her dirty thoughts.

"How in the world did you get HIM to wear makeup!? Or at the least make him come here!?" Kiba asked (coughshoutedcough) the demon, dressed as a demonic water Nymph.

Said demon's eye twitched at the way the dog/werewolf-boy was calling his angel. "I am his Inner Self; whatever I say goes."

The evening would pass uneventful after that.

No one noticed –by that I mean no fangirls noticed- that Sasuke was the handsome fire Nymph being followed by the demonic water Nymph. Every now and then the group would pass by the other group and admire their amazing costumes. Ino had left them to go with the other group, claiming it had nothing to do with Sai. Hinata chatted away idly with Naruto, her face scarlet red but she managed not to fall unconscious when he intertwined his pinkie finger with hers. Neiji and TenTen were dating, so they most of the time stayed together, looking like a cute bear couple. Shikamaru and Kiba talked with each other and the raven and his lover simply enjoyed the sort of private moment they had in the village. No one ever noticed or complained about the two men holding each other and kissing each other.

They stopped at some point in front of a stand selling sweets; like dango sticks and chocolate bananas and candy apples. All of them bought something, even the Inner Self, but his outer self scrunched his nose in disgust.

"Come on Teme, have a taste of my candy apple! It's not going to kill you to eat sweets!" the blonde complained to his best friend.

"Why do you not like sweets in the first place?" Shikamaru added in with a questioning look.

"Yeah why Sasuke? I was able to get Neiji-kun to eat them! And he likes them now!" TenTen chimed in.

"Will you all shut up?" Sasuke shouted angrily, the others getting on his nerves. "I don't like them! Is that so hard to understand? Because it seems like it."

The rosette of the group decided to tease her raven friend a little with the others. After all, it would just prove that she cared about him.

"Have you ever TRIED them?"

_Oh, this is just perfect, _the raven thought. _Now she's in this too! _

"Well I… That is I-I…" he stuttered, looking for an answer; of course he never tasted them! They didn't look good, so why should they taste any better? In Sasuke's mind, that made sense to him.

"Ah! You never even tasted one before" his Inner Self teased with the others while waving his dango stick in the others face, earning a glare from his fire Nymph.

"How would you know if you like it or not if you never tasted it?" the cherry blossom haired demon nurse added with a devious smirk.

The Uchiha was trying to find a way out of the mess he just gotten himself in to. He turned to retort at his lover but instead came an inch close to the dreaded dango treat.

"Come on have a bite; you'll like it, I'm sure of it!" the demon said.

"No! Get it out of my face!"

"If you take a bite of it, and you don't like it, I'll stop teasing you about not liking sweets!"

"No!"

"As your Inner Self, you must listen to me!"

_That bastard! He resorted to the 'I'm your Inner Self' thing to get me to eat it! He'll pay for this… _Sasuke thought while sending a class-A 'I'm going to kill you' glare.

"Alright! Give me the damn thing and shut up!" he yelled impatiently.

Everyone waited in complete silence as their raven friend took a reluctant bite of the dango.

"…"

"Well…?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"…"

"Come on, we don't have all night" the Inner Self continued.

"It's…"

All of them took a deep breath, waiting for the final verdict.

"Good. There; I said it!" Sasuke replied irritatingly. He blushed a bit when everyone made a collective 'I told you so'. His demon kissed his lips still sweet and sticky from the treat.

The rest of the evening was fun; they reunited with the other group and played a few of the games in the stands scattered around the village, ate candy and sweet things and just hung out. At the end of the night, there was a little light show where people lit up glowsticks, bracelets and necklaces and danced around with them. It was all very entertaining.

Rookie nine+2 and Team Gai then decided to spend the night up until 2 or 3 o'clock in the morning on the unoccupied training grounds to just hang out and tell some ghost stories. They went there at 10:30 and sat down on blankets that were brought from some of the teens' houses. They lit a little fire so not to attract any attention and begun their little story telling.

Hinata and Naruto were the two who got scared the most when each story was told. They would huddle together on a blanket and hold each other, getting the attention of everyone and making them say a collective 'awwwww'. Shikamaru had already dozed off, Chouji ate some chips, etc.

Sasuke was not the least scared of any ghost stories that were being told by any of the participants and really couldn't wait to be home in his bed. But then, one of the stories caught his attention, one that was being told by Kiba;

"…and this person's parents had been killed by one of their family members that night. But who could it be?..."

It was just a tiny part of the story that made Sasuke stand to attention. That one little part that made a wave of emotion crash down his walls of ice and stone. A single tear fell from his eyes, unnoticed by him and the others. Another tear fell, wetting the blanket bellow. Another fell, and another, until there were streams of tears coming from his eyes. No one had noticed yet, not even the demon. It was only when a quiet sob left his lips that everyone turned to him, his eyes to the ground bellow, back hunched over, in a form that was sure to be crying.

Everyone was dumbstruck at the sight. The demon glared at them to say to leave him alone about it and to continue with the night. But just then, something even more stunning happened.

Sasuke had cried himself to sleep and had placed his head in the demon's lap.

XXXXX

T. B. C.

Thanks for reading! More chapters to come!

Review please!


	18. Chapter 17

HI! I know I'm starting to take time with the chapters but I want to make sure there are at least 8 pages of them now so please be patient!

NOW GO READ!

All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Akiyama Kaede belongs to me!

XXXXX

**Chapter 17: MISSION! The exorcist and some matchmaking**

Sasuke opened his eyes and found himself in his bed. Odd, wasn't he at the training ground last night? He looked at his naked body; all the makeup was gone and so were the rhinestones. He was squeaky clean. There was only one thing wrong. _Damn chest hair, always ruining my skin, _he thought angrily as he glared at the smattering of black on his chest. But, his mind wandered back to why he was in his bed. He remembered being at the fire with his friends and his Inner Self, the stories told…his crying and then he remembered nothing. _Damnit! They saw me crying. Naruto won't let me live this down. _Just then, someone started rubbing his temples in slow, rhythmic circles. He immediately relaxed.

"Good morning" he muttered dreamily.

"Sleep well, my raven?" the Inner Self asked worriedly as he rubbed his angel's head.

"I cried myself to sleep" it wasn't a question.

"Don't worry about it, I talked to them…well, if you call glaring at them talking" the demon amusedly replied.

The raven sighed and let the soothing massage take him to his happy place (which was having hard sex with his love). His demon's ashen hands slid down to his chest and patted the little hairs on it. He smirked, knowing full well that his cherub hated chest hair.

"What are we going to do about this, hm?" he asked teasingly.

"If you think I'm going to leave it there, dream on" Sasuke muttered as he got out of bed, ignoring his nakedness completely. His Inner Self was no better.

The teen went into the en suite bathroom and got into the shower stall, turning the tap on and letting the warm water soak him. He felt his lover get in with him and wrap his arms around his waist. He leaned back against his shoulder.

For the first time since he's known his demon, the boy realized that he was taller that himself. He scowled inwardly at that. He tilted his head up to kiss his Inner Self's cheek, letting him do the same with him. They stayed like this, in the other's embrace for a while before the raven got impatient and freed himself. He put some shaving gel in his hands and lathered his not-so-hairless chest and took one of his razors. He made clean strokes making sure not to nick his skin or nipples. Kami knows how painful that was the first time he shaved his chest.

His lover watched him as he shampooed his long gray mane. He watched as those porcelain fingers guided the razor across alabaster skin, not leaving a scratch. Now thinking about it, he too needed to shave his chest; he hated the hair as much as his raven did. After rinsing out his hair, he turned to Sasuke, who had by now finished with his chest. The demon turned the boy around to face him.

"What is it?" the teen asked with a raised brow.

"Would you shave my chest? I know you wouldn't want to kiss it if it were occupied with hair."

The boy was taken aback by the question, but then smirked. His Inner Self wanted him to shave him? Fine, he wouldn't be responsible for the cuts if there were any.

"Sure" he said.

He lathered the ashen chest where needed and made sure to pass his hands over those nipples. After his chest would be clean, he would make sure to kiss them thoroughly. He took a razor and started passing it over his lover's abs, carefully going around his nubs, not leaving a nick. The demon put his hands on Sasuke's thin white hips. He passed over them up and down, and let his hands wander to beautiful ass cheeks and squeezed teasingly. The raven gasped a little, taking the razor away from the Inner Self's skin automatically. He then got used to the massaging on his backside and continued his work on his love's chest. After a few more strokes, he rinsed the left over lather off.

The demon looked at his abs, now glistening with water and free of unwanted hair. He kissed his host tenderly while smirking.

"You did a good job" he said between kisses.

"Hn."

When they parted, the teen bent down and placed feather light kisses all over that well built chest. He brought his hands up to tease a nipple, but his Inner Self caught his wrist.

"Just your mouth will be fine" he murmured huskily.

The boy decided to let his hands stay on ashen hips. He moved his mouth to kiss a nipple and the other. He put one in his mouth and sucked, like a baby to its mother's breast. The demon circled his arms around his outer self's waist, holding him in place. Sasuke nibbled and bit the nub lightly. The other moaned softly.

The next thing they knew, they were having hot shower sex.

XXXXX

After eating breakfast, packing their things and getting dressed, our two men went to the bridge where team Seven would meet up with Kakashi for a mission. It had been a while since they had seen the silver haired man; they didn't even see him at the Day of the Dead festival. He had just come back last night and was too tired to show up. Nevertheless, he had shown up for the mission.

This mission consisted of escorting a known exorcist that had been in Konoha for business. There had apparently been a sighting of a demon, but it was soon explained by Tsunade-Sama that the demon in question was the Inner Self of one of the ninja escorting him back to the Snow country. The man understood the situation and didn't seem to panic at all when hearing he would meet this 'demon'.

Sasuke and his lover were the first to arrive at the bridge, so they made the best of the time they still had alone. They exchanged words of love, sweet kisses and cute shy smiles that would melt away the ice in the Snow country. But, their alone time soon ended when Sakura appeared, greeting both of them cheerfully. The Inner Self returned the greeting just as happily and made small chat with her. The raven didn't miss the way she would blush a little every time she talked with his love. But, it was even more noticeable when the demon would integrate the teen in their conversation. To be honest with himself, the way the rosette was acting was a little annoying, but the pink tinting her cheeks was rather…erm, sweet… _What the hell am I thinking?! Snap out of it Sasuke! _Said person thought hurriedly.

"Oi! Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme! Sasuke-san!" the three turned their heads to see a flash of yellow and orange run up to them with an over-packed bag.

Sasuke smirked at his idiot of a friend and greeted him with a "Dobe." This just caused a lot of arguing and the kunoichi using her inhuman strength to pry them apart.

It seemed like neither Sakura nor Naruto had anything to say about last night. And it was for the better, or else the raven would have killed them then and there.

They waited for a good hour before their Sensei turned up, accompanied by the exorcist.

Sasuke would've imagined the person to be a fragile aging man with a white splash of hair on his head and a wrinkled face. What he wasn't expecting to see was a rather young looking man, probably in his thirties, with long black hair and white gauze around his head. He was wearing a white robe, somewhat resembling a kimono, and had a small bag that had his possessions in it. His skin was very much the same colours' as the raven and his eyes were a dark shade of gray, nearly black. His face was peaceful and he had barely visible lines around his mouth, a sign that he smiled a lot. Overall, he looked like a nice person.

"Sorry I'm late guys," Kakashi immediately apologised. "But I had good reason this time; I had to get our client."

Team Seven nodded in acknowledgement; Naruto and Sakura adding a greeting.

The exorcist smiled at them and introduced himself.

"My name is Akiyama Kaede. But please, simply call me Kaede."

His voice was deep. Like Sasuke's but with a soft flow to it and more mature. He was definitely in his thirties.

"Nice to meet ya! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, at your service!" said blond shouted excitedly.

"I'm Haruno Sakura; it's a pleasure to meet you" the rosette stated sweetly.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke" the raven said evenly, turning to his demon. "And this is my Inner Self."

Said person nodded once to the dark haired man, this one looking curiously at the pair. There was something in the way he looked at him made Sasuke shiver.

"Now that everyone has introduced themselves to Kaede-san, I will explain the mission" Kakashi stated and began explaining: "Kaede-san was sent here because some of the elderly villagers had seen a demon. But of course it turned out to be Sasuke-san. However, the exorcist had been followed and attacked on his way here by rogue ninjas. Our Anbu found him the same day this happened but unfortunately, the missing-nin ran away and couldn't be found. We are to escort Kaede-san back to the Snow country and, if the missing-nin show up, wipe them out and find their leader and any other useful information." Kakashi sighed after his speech. "That just about sums it up. Let's go."

"Hai!"

XXXXX

Team Seven walked through the fire country with the exorcist Kaede. The trees along the paths were close to leafless now that it was November, and the warm air had turned cooler. They had all changed from shorts to long pants and long-sleeved shirts. Sasuke's attire was black and the sleeves, unlike the ones he wore as a child, were long and wide, like a kimono's. He had found he became fond of the formal wear his Inner Self made him wear (not to mention it was much comfier). The only one who didn't seem to mind the cold was said demon. His demonic skin seemed to be thicker than a human's and his body temperature was higher than a human's, so he was comfortably warm even in a sleeveless shirt. Not that the raven minded seeing his strong muscular arms that he can be embraced with all he wants.

The only downside of walking to the Snow country was that it took three days to reach the port and two more to port in the country. After that, there was another two days walk through the villages and mountains. It would be a total of fourteen days getting there and back. And the more they went, the colder it would be. Plus, they would sometimes have to sleep in tents if they aren't close enough to a village at nightfall.

And then, a very frightening thought occurred to Sasuke; this had been the first long-term mission since he met his lover AND he would probably have to cut off from sex for a while. Unless he was bold enough to do it with him in plain sight. It didn't help either that there was a priest with them; they would be punished by Kami for their sins! Ha-ha, no. Just the thought of this made the teen frown inwardly.

"Sasuke-kun" the call of his name made him look towards Sakura, but then slapped himself mentally because it had been the exorcist who had said his name. The suffix that the man added to his name just made the boy feel inferior to him.

"Aa?" he responded monotonously. The demon looked at the both of them.

"I'm sorry if my question may sound stupid, knowing the answer I'll get will probably be 'no', but, your mother, was she by any chance named Mikoto and married to Uchiha Fugaku?" Kaede asked both seriously and with a gentle smile on his face.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks.

He clenched his fists so tightly at that moment that his palms started bleeding from the punctures his nails were leaving. His teeth ground together and his eyes were screwed shut. His eyes opened to reveal the eternal Mangekyou shining dangerously. He glared at the older man.

"How the fuck do you know that?" he asked dangerously and too calmly to be normal.

The exorcist stayed calm, but in reality, he was filled with joy. He could actually meet his nephew after all this time.

"Because," he started, a sad look in his eyes, "She was my little sister…"

Then all the team turned towards the priest.

Their raven haired team mate had once shown them a picture of his family, and they all remembered too well how his mother looked. It was as is the teen had been a male version of her. And now that they looked at the exorcist correctly, they could clearly see the resemblances between Mikoto, Sasuke and him. All with the same eyes, skin and hair.

While everyone else was gaping at the man, the young Uchiha's mind was spinning. After all this time, after 9, almost 10, years of suffering alone, knowing there was no longer any family there for him, he meets one man that claimed to be his uncle. The Inner Self took his hand and squeezed it in his own, hoping that this gesture would calm his host. It did slightly, but Sasuke still stared in shock at Kaede. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out; he didn't _know_ what to say.

And after all this time, the innocence the raven had lost, abandoned, sealed off, broke free from the confines of his frozen soul. The frightened child that had grown into an adult at the age of 7, the child that didn't have a childhood, was back, and he needed the comfort of his family. Before he knew what he was doing, he was clinging to his uncle for dear life.

"I have been alone for 9 years and you finally decide to show up! Why didn't you come and find me sooner, you bastard?!"

Kaede was not surprised to hear such things from his nephew's mouth. Who wouldn't be made if their long lost uncle never even tried finding their only relative?

"I'm sorry it took me so long to be with you. If I would've known what would have become of you, I would have been with you sooner…"

He was genuinely sorry for the boy. There was one thing in Sasuke's mind that was being thought about right now.

"You knew of my crimes?" tears were evident in his voice.

"Aa."

And yet, here he is, holding on to him like the raven was his own son. The priest held him tighter, hopping that would be enough to comfort him. There no more words exchanged after that; just a long embrace.

Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi had not expected this turn of events during the mission. The demon however, had an intuition that told him something would have happened.

And it did; for the better.

XXXXX

The team ended their day at a Ryokan (AN: a motel with hot springs and where you can stay the night) in a village of the fire country. The only downside part of the motel was…

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT WOMEN SHARE A BATH WITH MEN!?" Sakura yelled at the receptionist, curled up in a ball on the floor, scared for her life.

The rosette wanted, like the boys, to have a nice quiet bath in a hot spring and relax for a few hours. BUT, how could she when there would be men watching her?_ Then again, you could go in and see SASUKE NAKED! _Inner Sakura thought while drooling.

Well, maybe it wouldn't hurt to go into the springs- _GAH! Sakura, you shouldn't think like that! _ The girl told herself. The boys had already gone off to change, saying that if she wanted to come in it was now or never because in two hours it would be locked.

While Sakura was still debating whether or not to come join the men, said men were in the changing room, getting rid of their clothes. Sasuke had asked so many questions to his long lost uncle and had found out a few things about his mother. Like that she had fallen in love with Fugaku when she first saw him in the academy; that she had used to live in the grass country but had moved to Konoha for a better life with her family; her maiden name was Akiyama Mikoto and other things that had yet to be mentioned.

His Inner Self stood by his angel while he talked to Kaede, also curious as to know what kind of Inner Self the raven's mother would've had. Clearly, just by the way they were talking about her, told him she would have been a Divine.

As usual, when going to the hot springs, Kakashi wore a face cloth over his mouth to protect its secret. Come on; what was behind that mask that was to be hidden? Both members of team seven wondered this many times. The exorcist was also a part of the bath they would take together, seeming very comfortable showing his body. Sasuke and his Inner Self laughed at Naruto's smaller penis, whereas this one simply shouted at the two before gaping at their enormous lengths and heavy testicles. All that did was make the two in question laugh even harder. But, after their 'comparing' was over, the four men went into the hot springs, enjoying that they were the only ones in it.

Sakura slowly opened the door to the changing room that was, thankfully, reserved for women. _Okay, just calm down, _she told herself. _Your body's fine and you even shaved, remember? I mean, Kaede-san would understand, and so would Kakashi, but not the three hormone-crazed guys! _She tried to calm down as she placed her clothes in one of the lockers and wrapped a towel around her lithe form, covering her breasts and private area. But not for long…

The rosette reluctantly opened the door to the springs and was only greeted with her team. _At least it's only them… _They hadn't noticed her yet but as soon as she was a meter from the water, they all looked up. She was glad she hadn't discarded her towel yet. She blushed bright tomato red and scowled at all of them.

"Don't look at me like that!" she scolded them.

Kaede spoke in an even and compassionate tone:

"Your body should be nothing to be ashamed about; men and women look alike more than you know, so there is no need to feel embarrassed."

Naruto nodded his head to Kaede-san's words, hoping his pink-haired team mate would just get in. Hm… but then he thought of Hinata and her cleavage that apparently floated up on the water because they were so big. His mind drifted off to that thought and he ignored Sakura's body completely, even though she hadn't taken her towel off.

"F-fine, but just d-don't say anything to a-anyone about this, okay?" the medic-nin stuttered.

Sasuke could say that he had never seen a woman's naked body before, so he didn't know if he would react to seeing one now, knowing how he adored the male genitalia now.

However, as soon as the girl removed the cloth around her body, the raven couldn't help but stare. Her breasts were not very big, but they weren't too small either. They looked very nice to him. His eyes traveled south and landed on the female genital. It was shaved and looked quite smooth and clean. When the girl dipped one leg into the water hesitantly, the raven could seen the underside of her vagina a bit better, and took note that her middle was pinker that the rest of her body and it looked… moist. And now it was a little late to hide his hard-on.

Sakura herself was enjoying the view. Sasuke's chest was porcelain white and looked like it had been recently shaved. His hair was damp so its spikes hung lower on his head, almost flatly. She looked at his lower body that was submerged in the water, and she could see through the ripples and steam something of beauty. Even though it was blurry in the water, she could see the perfectly hairless, long, large and ERECT penis of the Uchiha Sasuke. She could make out the bulge of his testicles. She had by now made herself comfortable in the hot spring, her thighs rubbing together against her middle for some friction. She wondered if the boys knew she was a little aroused.

Then the two noticed each other staring at their bodies. They blushed crimson and turned their gaze away, clearly embarrassed. The demon noticed the both of them and stifled his laughter. A glare was sent his way by both Sakura and Sasuke.

_I wonder… _the Inner Self thought, _I wonder if Sasuke-chan would be up for a threesome. _The simple thought of the raven being in love with both the kunoichi and himself made him smile. A love triangle like that could work; if his angel developed a relationship with the girl, get married, then they could have babies and all the while he, Sasuke's Inner Self and first love, would stay with them through it all.

And all of a sudden, the idea of match making the two of them came to life. A devious smirk made its way to the demon's face as he watched the two he would put together very, very soon.

XXXXX

Team Seven and their client were given sleeping yukatas by the receptionist from before when they had been appointed to their room. They were soft and comfy, a sort of luxury to have on missions. They all wasted no time in putting them on, tired from their long first day of walking.

The futons were settled in a neat row on the tatami floor. However, like a dilemma that has happened before, there were only five beds while they were six. It seemed like there be sharing beds…again.

"Who's sharing be-" the gray haired jounin started, but was cut off immediately by Sasuke who said:

"I'll share with my Inner Self."

Kakashi was about to say something stupid like 'no', but shut his mouth immediately, knowing what could happen to him again like…last time he said something stupid. \He simply nodded his head once in approval.

However, the Inner Self had a little idea up his sleeve. He was, for one, glad that he could sleep with his raven, but he wanted to make him sleep very close to Sakura. So, he used his usual charm and seduced poor little, innocent, vulnerable and naïve Sakura.

"Sakura," he started in a smooth tone, getting her attention as soon as she heard him. "Perhaps you should sleep on the futon beside Sasuke and I; that way if an enemy attacks, the strength of our tem will be separated equally to protect Kaede-san." It was the perfect plan. And besides, who could resist his demonic charm?

The rosette blushed at the way he was talking to her; every time he was talking, she always imagined Sasuke's face with that voice. She nodded her head to the demon, trying to get out of her trance.

Kaede had the futon in the middle of the arrangement, Naruto and Kakashi lay at his left side, while Sakura, Sasuke and his Inner Self were on the right. The latter of the said people snuggled close together underneath the blankets, their faces facing the medic-nin. Why? Because the demon refused to have his face towards the wall apparently, that way they could watch over the rest of the team.

The raven thought of the long day that he had been through. He was going to sleep well tonight, that he was certain of. He was relieved, happy, he was finally no longer truly alone. And all that, because of a chance meeting and a dear Inner Self of his. His eyelids suddenly felt heavy. With a gentle contented smile gracing his lips, he fell into a deep and peaceful slumber.

The kunoichi of the team could barely sleep with her crush sleeping just inches from her. They were asleep; there was no doubt in that. Maybe, just maybe, she could be lucky enough to take a look at them dozing together. With that thought in mind, she turned herself around to face the two sleeping beauties. _My Kami, they're hot! _Inner Sakura cooed. _Shut up you! _The rosette slapped her dirty thoughts a few times. But this one was right, in a way. Those two cuddled against one another like that was quite sweet, cute even.

She had been for a couple of minutes too busy looking at the young Uchiha to notice ruby eyes looking at her. But when she took notice of them, she almost screamed. She blushed a bright red and hid her face in her blankets. The demon made a barely audible chuckle and reached towards the covers over the girl's face, bringing them down, he spoke softly:

"Don't worry about it; no one can resist him, not even me. Besides," he ended with a very soft murmur, "I'm not going to attack you like I did Naruto. He was different. You, you're not the same."

Sakura's face heated up even more as she hesitantly replied:

"Y-you won't tell Sasuke-kun about this, w-will you?"

"Ie."

That one word was enough to reassure her and she decided it best to sleep now.

The Inner Self closed his eyes as well, thinking that this nightly talk with the girl will make things even easier for his little plan of match-making.

XXXXX

T. B. C.

Ooooooh… what has Sasu-san got in mind now? ;3 I wonder what will happen in the next chapter.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading! More chapters to come!

Reviews please!


End file.
